


Deseo de Sangre

by Selene_Bathory



Series: Vólkov Saga [1]
Category: Blutengel (Band), Chris Pohl - Fandom, HIM (Band), Lacrimosa (Band), Lycans - Fandom, Terminal Choice, Vampires - Fandom, Various Band Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Battle, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Mild Smut, Poderes Vampíricos, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Romance, Teletransportación, Traición, Vampires vs Lycans, Venganza, Viaje en el tiempo, Viejas rencillas, Viktor es verdaderamente malo, Ville-roba novias
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Bathory/pseuds/Selene_Bathory
Summary: ¿Qué tan lejos puede llegar el amor? ¿Puede ser tan poderoso que incluso traspase las barreras del tiempo?Ville descubrió que esto era verdad. Tras perder a su amada incontables veces, él decide ir en su busca una vez más. Es así que, una chica común y corriente se ve envuelta en un mundo totalmente desconocido para ella y en el cual deberá aprender a vivir, pero siempre cuenta con el apoyo de su amado y eso la tranquiliza. Aunque ellos no pensaban que un antiguo mal volvería para vengarse.Código de registro en Save Creative: 1507294752817© Todos los derechos reservados.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de comenzar, les quiero dejar en claro la lista de personajes. 
> 
> Personajes principales: Ville Valo, Chris Pohl (a.k.a. Viktor Vólkov y Kristoff Vólkov) y Anja Milow (a.k.a. Annika)
> 
> Personajes secundarios: Jenny Haufe (a.k.a. Anya Vólkov), Viki Scarlet (a.k.a. Erika), Sven Friedrich (a.k.a. Sven Vólkov), Tilo Wolff, Anne Nurmi, Jyrki Linnankivi, etc.
> 
> Está es mi primer fic, si es que se le puede decir así. Dado que no habían muchos fics con Chris Pohl, decidí comenzar este. Espero les guste y dejen sus comentarios. Se los agradeceré mucho :)

Era una noche fría y Annika corría a través de las calles empapadas, agitando su largo cabello negro a medida que escapaba de lo que la perseguía. Sólo hace unas horas, la ciudad había sido cubierta por una intensa lluvia, la cual dejó las calles mojadas y vacías. No había nadie en las proximidades que pudiera ayudarla ni nadie que se atreviera si lo estuviera, ya que lo que la perseguía no era algo común y corriente. Annika estaba condenada y abandonada a su suerte, además de que sentía que a cada paso que daba, lo que fuera que iba tras ella, se acercaba más y más, y sin importar cuanto corriera, siempre sentía que lo que estaba detrás de ella se encontraba muy cerca.

Annika dobló en la esquina de la próxima calle y se internó en un estrecho callejón con la esperanza de así poder despistar a su perseguidor, pero la mala suerte, que al parecer siempre la acompañaba, quiso que ella tropezara con una grieta del suelo y que cayera estrepitosamente. Se levantó rápidamente antes de que lo que venía tras ella le diera alcance, pero ya era tarde porque ya estaba ahí. Una mano la agarró de un brazo fuertemente y la levantó del suelo con un solo tirón. Ella gritó, pero fue inútil. No había nadie en la calle o en el edificio cercano que la escuchara o pudiera ir en su ayuda. Annika volvió a gritar, pero su perseguidor se aseguró de que ella no pudiera volver a hacerlo, cubriéndole la boca con una de sus grandes manos. Entonces la acercó más hacia su cuerpo y ahí la sujetó firmemente. Ella en un esfuerzo por liberarse, intentó batallar contra él, pero era tanta la fuerza que tenía aquel hombre que cualquier intento de ella resultaba inútil. De pronto, la visión de la calle empapada y el agarre sobre ella desaparecieron.

Annika estaba ahora en medio de una habitación bellamente decorada, sintiéndose aterrada debido a lo ocurrido en el callejón y desconcertada al no reconocer en qué lugar se encontraba ahora. Lo único que sabía en ese momento es que su perseguidor la había traído hasta esa habitación, pero ella no sabía cómo ni en qué momento. Era algo muy extraño y eso la confundía aún más. Dio un par de miradas a su alrededor, observando cada detalle de la habitación. Había una gran ventana en la pared norte, sobre la cual una pesada cortina de color rojo oscuro la cubría. En el centro, cerca del lugar en donde ella se encontraba de pie, había una gran cama de cuatro pilares, decorada con la misma cortina de la ventana, y al lado de ésta, a cada lado, había un candelabro con velas que en ese momento se encontraban apagadas. Al dar otro vistazo, ella pudo ver que frente a la cama había un tocador de madera tallada que tenía un gran espejo, donde la superficie de la cama quedaba reflejada. A la izquierda de este tocador había una puerta, así que ella se acercó y giró el cerrojo, pero ésta estaba cerrada con llave. Volvió entonces hacia la ventana, corrió las cortinas de par en par e intentó abrirla, pero también estaba cerrada. Aunque intentara romper los cristales, Annika sabía que no podría salir por ahí debido a que se encontraba en un cuarto piso, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue maldecir al ver que no podía escapar del lugar.

Comenzó a llover otra vez. Densas nubes se observaban en el oscuro cielo nocturno, donde solo la escaza luz de la luna llena que entraba a través de la ventana lograba iluminar parte de la habitación, develando detalles que ella antes no había notado. De pronto un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal con intensidad. Annika vio como las velas se encendían, y para cuando se giró en la dirección desde la cual provenía la luz, ella vio la figura de un hombre alto que la observaba desde el rincón. Él vestía elegantemente con una camisa blanca y una hermosa chaqueta de terciopelo de color rojo, junto a unos pantalones negros ajustados a sus largas piernas. Un trueno resonó en el silencio de la noche y su luz iluminó el rostro del hombre frente a Annika. Ella pudo ver las facciones y aquellos penetrantes ojos verdes que la observaban fijamente a través de la habitación. Ella al verlo volvió a sentirse asustada. ¿Qué es lo que quiere él de mí?, se preguntó Annika. ¿Por qué me trajo hasta este lugar?

El hombre frente a ella avanzó unos pasos y Annika retrocedió. Cada vez que él avanzaba, ella retrocedía, hasta que de pronto quedó atrapada contra la pared cercana a la puerta, con ambos brazos de él al lado de su cabeza, cerrándole así el paso.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? –le preguntó ella con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose completamente asustada.

El hombre la observó fijamente con sus ojos verdes, sin decir ni una palabra. En cuanto a Annika, toda esa situación ya le estaba colmando la paciencia. ¡Si él quiere matarme que lo haga de una vez!, pensó ella.

—No quiero matarte –le dijo él con una voz grave que la hizo estremecer—. Al menos no literalmente.

¡Increíble!, se dijo Annika asombrada, ¡es capaz de leerme el pensamiento! Al ver la sonrisa del hombre, el poco oxígeno que ella aún tenía en los pulmones la abandonó lentamente y de no ser porque se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en la pared, ella habría caído al piso. Annika pensaba que jamás había sentido una sensación así de intensa en toda su vida. Con tan solo una mirada de aquellos ojos verdes, ella sentía cómo el deseo despertaba en su cuerpo, y a pesar de que intentaba resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que una fuerza mucho mayor a su voluntad tomaba control de ella. De pronto él acercó sus pálidos labios al cuello de ella. Annika sintió el cálido aliento sobre su piel y cómo éste erizaba todos los vellos de su cuerpo, haciendo que un nuevo escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal otra vez.

—Por favor –rogó ella—, dime qué es lo que quieres de mí.  
—Quiero tu esencia, lo que eres –respondió con voz grave mientras la observaba a los ojos, unos de color azul que brillaban con intensidad—. Quiero todo de ti.

Segundos después, Annika sintió un agudo dolor en su cuello, cerca de su garganta. Ella gimió de dolor al tiempo que se aferraba fuertemente a los hombros de él, intentando apartarlo. A cada segundo que pasaba, Annika sentía que se debilitaba más y más, al punto de que su vista se hacía borrosa por ciertos períodos. Ella intentó una vez más apartar a su perseguidor, por lo que levantó lentamente una de sus manos y enredó sus dedos en los cabellos rizados de él, los cuales rozaban sus hombros, y le dio un tirón con fuerza, pero esto fue inútil, ya que él no se movió ni un ápice. Poco después ella cayó de rodillas al piso mientras que él la seguía, sin soltar el agarre que tenía en su cuello. Annika sentía cómo él apretaba su cintura, pero pronto sus manos comenzaron a subir, acariciando suavemente la espalda de ella para luego moverlas al frente, donde comenzó a desabotonarle el abrigo que después cayó alrededor de los pies de ella. Ahora estoy a merced de lo que él quiera hacerme y ya no tengo fuerzas para defenderme, pensó Annika con letargo.

Después de que él le quitara el abrigo a Annika, siguió con el resto de su ropa, y para cuando la dejó desnuda, la levantó del piso, tomándola en brazos, y la llevó hacia la gran cama. Él sacó todas las mantas para luego recostarla sobre las frías sábanas y se quedó al pie de la cama, observándola fijamente desde su impresionante altura. En cuanto a Annika, quien yacía semi inconsciente sobre la cama y a punto de morir desangrada, observó a aquel hombre entre un estado de confusión y delirio total. De lo único que estuvo consciente fue cuando él le sonrió antes de comenzar a despojarse de sus propias ropas lentamente.

Otro trueno resonó en medio de la noche. Annika oía la lluvia caer fuertemente contra el techo sobre su cabeza, mientras observaba cómo aquel hombre continuaba sacándose la chaqueta, la camisa y por ultimo sus pantalones. Cuando hubo terminado, lo observó subir a la cama y reptar hacia ella lentamente, como si de un depredador acechando a su presa se tratara. Intentó apartarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero él la sujetó de un tobillo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, impidiéndole el escape. Él cubrió el cuerpo de Annika con el suyo y tras observarla por unos cuantos segundos, se inclinó más sobre ella y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, la besó. Mientras estaban besándose, con ella inmóvil debajo de él debido a que ya no tenía las fuerzas para apartarlo, Annika comenzó a sentir cómo los fríos labios de él comenzaban a despertar un deseo en ella, el cual poco a poco comenzó a dominar todos sus pensamientos. Ella lentamente fue cediendo a esa sensación, diciéndose que ya no se opondría más debido a que ya no tenía las fuerzas… ni tampoco la voluntad. Sentir la suave piel de él sobre la suya la tenía completamente hechizada. Deseaba poder explorar y sentir cada milímetro del cuerpo de él ahora que ya se había resignado a lo que iba a suceder.

Minutos más tarde, él comenzó a repartir besos a través de la mandíbula de Annika, bajando luego por su clavícula hasta llegar sobre uno de sus pechos. De pronto se detuvo, y tras levantarse un poco, apoyando el peso en sus fuertes brazos, él la observó una vez más con aquellos ojos verdes que la mantenían hipnotizada. Ambos se observaron mutuamente por unos cuantos segundos antes de que él bajara la cabeza hacia uno de los pechos de Annika. Ella gimió en respuesta y se arqueó hacia él. A los pocos minutos después, ella pudo sentir como sus dientes rasgaban una vez más su piel, pero ese contacto duró poco y para cuando él se apartó, Annika sintió frío, a pesar de lo extraño que podía sonar. La piel de aquel extraño era fría, sin embargo, cuando ésta estaba en contacto con la de ella, aquella frialdad desaparecía, haciendo que la piel de él tuviera la misma temperatura que la de ella. Annika estaba muy extrañada por ese hecho, pero no se detuvo a analizarlo por mucho tiempo.

Annika intentó atraerlo hacia ella otra vez. Él, al ver las intenciones de ella, rió satisfecho antes de volver a inclinarse y unir sus labios, y mientras estaban unidos por ese beso, Annika rodeó la cintura de él con sus piernas, para así impedir que él se volviera a separar de ella. Poco después él rompió el beso y ocultó su rostro en el hueco que quedaba en el hombro de Annika, y mientras ella acariciaba su espalda, él la volvió a morder. A Annika aquello no le importó. Estaba resignada a morir en los brazos de él, ya que pensaba que de todas las muertes que pudo haber sufrido, aquella era la más placentera de todas, pero muy pronto él dejó de morderla. Se levantó entonces, sentándose al lado de ella, y acercando una de sus muñecas a su boca, él se hizo un corte para luego ofrecérsela a ella para que bebiera de su sangre. Annika se negó a hacerlo, pero él decidido, la tomó por la nuca firmemente y puso la muñeca sangrante sobre su boca, casi obligándola para que bebiera.

—Si no bebes –le dijo él seriamente—, morirás.  
—No me importa morir –le respondió Annika sin miedo, y así era.  
—Pues a mí sí me importa. Así que bebe antes de que se cierre la herida.

Había gran autoridad en su voz, pero aun así ella se negó a beber de su sangre. Él continuó sosteniendo la muñeca sobre la boca de ella, impasible. De pronto, Annika sintió como una gota de sangre llegaba hasta sus labios, donde la lamió lentamente. Degustó el sabor y pronto descubrió que aquella sangre tenía un sabor dulce, por lo que casi inconscientemente ella atrajo la muñeca de él con fuerza para comenzar a beber, mientras que al mismo tiempo él hacía lo mismo con ella.

Se formó un círculo de intercambio entre ellos, debido a que la sangre de Annika pasaba al sistema de él y viceversa, y fue así que, gracias a la sangre que compartían, ella comenzó a tener una extraña visión.

Annika se encontraba de pie en un patio de piedra, vestida con un camisón blanco al tiempo que bailaba alegre bajo la lluvia. De pronto, ella levantó la vista, y en lo alto de un balcón vio el rostro de aquel hombre, quien la observaba con una sonrisa. Lo reconoció de inmediato, aunque no supo cómo. Sabía que aquel hombre era Ville, su amado Ville y fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta que, tanto como el hombre de su visión y aquel que estaba ahora a su lado, eran la misma persona. Al volver en sí otra vez, Annika le sonrió en reconocimiento y acarició el rostro de él como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho. Ella no conocía a aquel hombre antes de este momento, pero luego de haberlo visto en la visión, sintió como si se hubiera reencontrado con él después de milenios separados.

—Y así es, querida –le dijo él con voz suave—. Por fin nos hemos reencontrado, después de mucho tiempo.

Ville la besó tiernamente, haciendo que una sensación de felicidad embargara el pecho de Annika. Por fin sentía que no estaba sola en el mundo, ya que por fin había encontrado esa parte que sentía que le había faltado durante mucho tiempo. Acarició el cuello de Ville mientras seguían unidos en un beso, hasta que de pronto él se apartó un poco. Annika lo observó fijamente unos segundos antes de decirle.

—Reclámame como tuya, amor mío, y ya nunca me iré de tu lado.

Dicho esto, Ville y Annika se unieron tanto en cuerpo como en alma. Por fin eran uno solo y ya nadie los podría separar. Se movían en la gran cama, Ville le susurraba cuánto la amaba, al tiempo que ella comenzaba a recordar todo el amor que sentía por él, y mientras estaba fuertemente abrazada a su cuerpo y besaba su rostro, el cual ahora estaba cubierto por una suave capa de sudor rojizo, Annika le decía cuánto lo amaba también. De pronto, ella levantó la vista hacia el techo, cubierto por la cortina de color rojo, mientras se dejaba ir lentamente, disfrutando de la tan ansiada liberación. Para ese entonces Ville había vuelto a morder su cuello, lo cual contribuyó a prolongar aún más el momento de éxtasis en ambos. Minutos después, los dos yacían en la cama en un estado de completa tranquilidad.

Annika se giró sobre su costado lentamente, apenas ya con fuerzas y descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ville, sintiendo fugazmente la calidez de su cuerpo debido a toda la sangre que él había ingerido. Él a su vez la abrazó y la atrajo más aun, para luego darle un beso en la frente y dedicarle una gran sonrisa, la cual ella respondió con otra similar. —Te amo, Annika –le dijo él de pronto, observándola fijamente con unos brillantes ojos verdes.

—Te amo, Ville –respondió ella sonriendo, observándolo de la misma manera—, más ahora que al fin pude encontrarte.  
—Lo sé, ¿me tardé mucho, no es así?

Ambos rieron y volvieron a besarse. Poco después comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas, la mayoría recuerdos del pasado, donde ambos habían sido felices juntos como pareja. Pero pronto Annika comenzó a sentirse mal, como si algo extraño le estuviese sucediendo.

El cambio por fin había comenzado.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annika enfrenta la transformación en vampiro, además, tiene ciertos recuerdos de su pasado.

Annika sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar con violentas sacudidas. Ville al verla ser atacada por aquel terrible dolor, la abrazó y comenzó a susurrarle palabras al oído, que pese a la suavidad con las que las decía, no lograban calmar el dolor que ella sentía a través de todo su cuerpo. Annika le preguntó a Ville qué es lo que le estaba sucediendo, a lo que él sólo respondió:

—Tu cuerpo se está muriendo. Pronto pasará, así que no le prestes atención –dijo con tono calmado—. Trata de centrar tu atención en otra cosa para que no sufras tanto. Es algo que a todos les sucede alguna vez, así que es algo normal.

Annika intentó obedecerle, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de centrar su atención en cualquier otra cosa de la habitación, una visión similar a la que tuvo cuando bebía de la sangre de Ville invadió su mente, transportándola a otro tiempo y lugar.

* * *

 

Annika estaba de pie en medio de un gran salón bellamente decorado, en donde se encontraban varias personas reunidas y las cuales hablaban animadamente. Pero ella no se quedó ahí por mucho tiempo, ya que segundos después, salió del salón y se dirigió hacia la salida, donde se encontró con Ville al pie de las escaleras, quien la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Volveré antes de que te des cuenta de que me he ido –le dijo ella con una sonrisa, intentando calmar con eso al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Annika se acercó lentamente a Ville y lo besó suavemente en los labios, y luego de apartarse un poco de él, le dijo.

—Estaré fuera a lo sumo un día. Incluso puede que vuelva esta misma noche. No tienes de qué preocuparte.  
—Desearía que no tuvieras que irte –le dijo él, mirándola fijamente con aquellos ojos verdes cargados de preocupación.  
—Sabes que me encantaría quedarme, pero debo ir. Sola.  
—¿Y si te sucede algo en el camino? –le preguntó—. El bosque que separa mi propiedad de la de Viktor es muy peligroso. Además, no entiendo por qué quiere que vayas tu sola. ¿Qué es lo que quiere él de ti? ¿Qué te dijo el mensajero cuando vino a verte?  
—Solo dijo que Viktor me pedía que fuera hasta su castillo porque quería verme. Me pidió que acudiera cuanto antes, a ser posible antes del amanecer. El mensajero no me dio motivos, solo me dijo que era algo urgente –respondió Annika con seriedad.

Ville volvió a abrazarla, y tras darle otro beso, ambos dirigieron sus pasos hacia el patio, en donde uno de los sirvientes ya tenía un caballo listo para el viaje de Annika. Ella antes de subir al caballo le dio un beso de despedida a Ville, mientras le decía que pronto estaría de vuelta. Poco después, montó sobre el animal, donde tras acomodar su largo vestido sobre la montura, emprendió el viaje del cual nunca regresaría.

La luna brillaba en lo alto esa noche de invierno, por lo que el camino a través del bosque quedaba iluminado casi completamente por su luz. Además, la vista de Annika era lo suficientemente buena como para ver las ramas de los árboles caídos bajo la capa de nieve y así no tropezar con ellas, por lo tanto, no le fue difícil avanzar en la penumbra. A medida que el caballo caminaba a paso lento a través del bosque, el sonido de sus cascos quedaba ahogado por la capa de nieve, por lo que tanto ella como el animal iban en un completo silencio. Era una noche tranquila y todo se veía en completa calma, pero pronto eso comenzó a preocupar a Annika. Era habitual que en aquel bosque tan antiguo rondaran aves nocturnas, así como también algún que otro animal, pero esta noche a diferencia de otras, todo estaba en un completo silencio, el cual perturbaba la tranquilidad de la vampiresa. Annika sentía que algo raro estaba sucediendo en el bosque en ese momento y fue por eso que decidió salir de él cuanto antes. Apresuró el paso del caballo, haciendo que éste comenzara a galopar con dificultad a través del suelo congelado. Le faltaba muy poco para llegar al límite y ya podía ver la sombra del castillo de Viktor a lo lejos. De pronto, el aullido de un lobo asustó al caballo, haciendo que se detuviera en seco. Annika intentó calmar al animal acariciando suavemente su cuello, pero luego del primer aullido le siguieron muchos más, por lo que asustada ella también, obligó al caballo a seguir avanzando lo más rápido que podía, tratando de alcanzar la salida del bosque y así poder llegar cuanto antes al castillo, donde podría obtener refugio.

A medida que avanzaba, Annika sentía los pasos de los lobos correr detrás ella, pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese minuto era en escapar de ellos y llegar a ponerse a salvo en el castillo. Pero a pesar de lo rápido que el caballo galopaba, los lobos ya estaban pisándole los talones. De pronto un lobo gigantesco se cruzó frente a ella y le cerró el paso mientras aullaba fuertemente. El caballo relinchó y se encabritó, haciendo que Annika cayera de espaldas al suelo cubierto de nieve. Fue en ese momento en que ella se dio cuenta de que los lobos que la perseguían no eran como los otros, ya que estos eran lycans, una especie de lobo súper desarrollada que poseía más fuerza y más rabia que los lobos normales y que además odiaban a los vampiros.

Annika se puso de pie rápidamente, dispuesta a enfrentarse a aquellos lobos como fuera. A pesar de que la tuvieran rodeada, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que terminaran con su vida tan fácilmente, así que los contó con rapidez mientras elaboraba un plan. Frente a ella se encontraban cinco lycans de tamaño mediano, por lo que estaba casi segura de que no tendría problemas a la hora de deshacerse de ellos. Annika se puso en posición de ataque, tal como le habían enseñado hace unos cuantos años, y permaneció atenta a cualquier movimiento de los lobos mientras observaba sus peludos cuerpos. En cuanto a ellos, también observaban a la vampiresa con sus ojos de brillante color rojo. De pronto el lobo más grande y el cual había detenido al caballo se abalanzó por fin sobre ella. Annika esquivó sus dientes por muy poco debido a la rapidez con la que él se movía, pero ahí no terminó todo, ya que luego vinieron los otros cuatro, dando así comienzo a una pelea a muerte. Mientras peleaba contra ellos, Annika pensaba que nunca había visto lycans como aquellos. En todo el tiempo que llevaba como vampiro, jamás se había topado con lobos así de rabiosos, además de que nunca se habían atrevido a atacarlos debido a que la mayoría les temían, pero estos no tenían miedo y eso le parecía aún más extraño.

Annika esquivaba las garras y los dientes afilados de aquellas bestias, pero a pesar de que ser rápida, su velocidad no era suficiente para esquivar con eficacia los golpes que los lycans lanzaban contra ella. Annika logró esquivar el golpe de uno de los lycans más pequeños, pero antes de que pudiera moverse del lugar, el lobo más grande y que parecía ser el líder de la manada, se cruzó en su camino y la hirió gravemente en el hombro. Desesperada y enfurecida debido a la herida, se lanzó contra el primer lycan que se le cruzó enfrente, haciéndolo caer de un golpe al suelo para después romper su cuello con la suela de su bota. Debido a que se encontraba distraída con el lycan a sus pies, Annika no se dio cuenta de que los otros dos lycans habían aprovechado la oportunidad para atacarla con más ferocidad. Lo único que sintió fue los afilados dientes de los lobos romper su piel, y a pesar de todo el dolor y miedo que sentía, ella continuó luchando ya que no iba a dejar que la vencieran. Mientras batallaba por su vida, Annika pensaba en Ville y en que nunca más podría volver a verlo si dejaba que los lycans la mataran, por lo que en un último esfuerzo, puso todas sus fuerzas en salir del lugar.

Cuando por fin pudo deshacerse de un lycan más, Annika se puso de pie luego de que la tiraran al suelo, dispuesta a enfrentarse a los tres lobos que quedaban. Las heridas de Annika eran graves y sentía cómo se iba debilitando a medida que perdía sangre lentamente. A pesar de ser ya un vampiro de ya varios años de edad y de que tenía la capacidad de regenerarse fácilmente, sus heridas no se estaban curando con la velocidad acostumbrada, por lo que si no lograba apartar los lycans de su camino y ponerse a salvo en el castillo de Viktor, ella no podría regenerarse. Aunque si Annika quería lograr eso, primero debía recorrer la distancia que la separaba del castillo, y dado que el caballo había salido galopando asustado hacia el bosque, tendría que correr apenas tuviera la menor oportunidad de hacerlo. Observó a los lycans frente a ella esperando la oportunidad precisa para salir corriendo, y dado que no eran muchos los metros que la separaban del linde del bosque, Annika apenas tuvo la ocasión de salir corriendo lo hizo.

Annika sentía los lobos perseguirla a través del bosque, pero de pronto el ruido de sus pisadas desapareció. Se detuvo y se volteó para ver en dónde se habían escondido los lobos, pero no había señales de ellos en ningún lado, así que confiada en que por fin la habían dejado en paz, Annika comenzó a caminar a duras penas a través de la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría el suelo del bosque, intentando salir de ahí lo antes posible. Ya era capaz de ver los árboles que señalaban el final del bosque, cuando de pronto comenzó a sentirse muy débil. Se sentó entonces, maldiciendo, apoyando su espalda contra uno de los troncos caídos para descansar un momento mientras veía cuánto daño le habían hecho los lycans. Su vestido estaba rasgado en varias partes y estaba todo ensangrentado, y sus heridas aún no sanaban, excepto por las más leves, en las cuales ella podía ver cómo se regeneraba el tejido superficial lentamente. En cuanto a las más graves, éstas seguían sangrando mucho, lo que hacía que ella fuera debilitándose poco a poco. Era necesario entonces que llegara al castillo cuanto antes, sino moriría sin remedio en medio del bosque. Se levantó a duras penas, con la visión ya borrosa y a punto de perder la consciencia, y comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Pensó en llamar a Ville para que fuera a buscarla, pero Annika estaba a mucha distancia de él como para lograr comunicarse mentalmente, por lo que no podría pedirle ayuda, pero aun así lo intentó. Se concentró profundamente en él, tanteando la conexión que los unía, pero tal como había supuesto, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de él, así que ya no le quedaba otra opción que arreglárselas sola. Tambaleante, siguió caminando como pudo a través de la nieve, pensando en todo momento en poder llegar a refugio y en Ville, implorando silenciosamente que él pudiera haberla escuchado y viniera a ayudarla.

De pronto todo se volvió negro. Cuando recobró el sentido poco después, Annika vio al lycan gigante sobre ella, a punto de morderle el cuello. Gritó cuando sintió los dientes romper su piel otra vez, pero como pudo se lo quitó de encima, cayendo poco después boca abajo sobre la nieve ensangrentada debido a que ya no le quedaban más fuerzas para luchar. A través del poco sentido que aún le quedaba, Annika pudo oír que algo se hacía cargo de los lycans, aunque su ayuda llegaba muy tarde ahora, ya que ella solo esperaba que la muerte final viniera a buscarla.

Minutos después, sintió cómo la levantaban del suelo y la giraban lentamente. Fue así que ella pudo ver quién había sido su salvador. No estaba segura de cómo había sucedido, pero Ville había acudido a su llamado y ahora estaba ahí para salvarla. Una lágrima de sangre cayó por la mejilla de Annika al reconocerlo e intentó acariciar su rostro, pero el cuerpo de ella ya no respondía.

—Tranquila, querida –le dijo Ville en un susurro—. Te llevaré de vuelta a nuestro castillo y pronto te pondrás bien, ya lo verás.

Ville también lloraba lágrimas de sangre. Luego de calmar un poco a Annika, se inclinó para levantarla en brazos, pero cuando lo hizo ella gritó tan fuerte de dolor que él tuvo que volver a dejarla sobre el suelo. Viendo que no podría llevársela en el estado en el cual se encontraba, Ville se dispuso a hacerse un corte sobre su muñeca para darle a Annika de beber de su sangre y así acelerar algo del proceso de curación. Ella lo observó por unos instantes, mientras se apartaba la manga de la camisa, pero Annika lo detuvo y con voz quebrada, le dijo.

—Te amo –y entonces una gran paz se apoderó de ella y Annika perdiendo en esa sensación de calma, dejó para siempre su cuerpo, pero antes de irse, lo último que escuchó fue el grito desgarrador de Ville cuando este se dio cuenta de que ella ya había muerto.

* * *

 

Aquel grito hizo eco en la noche, y de pronto Annika también gritó aunque ya no se encontraba sobre la nieve, sino recostada en la gran cama con Ville a su lado. Un sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo, el cual ahora era atacado por unos intensos dolores en los músculos, pero sobre todo en el estómago. Sentía unas nauseas intensas, así que como pudo se levantó de la cama. Ville al ver la intención de Annika, se levantó también y tomándola en brazos, la llevó hacia el baño que tenía ahí mismo en la habitación.

Cuando entraron en el baño, y ella se quedó sola, se sentó en el piso sintiendo que se ahogaba. Su corazón latía tan rápido que éste le hacía difícil el respirar. Ville se sentó a su lado y mientras la abrazaba, le cantaba suavemente una melodía al oído. Fue en ese momento, mientras estaban los dos sentados ahí, que Annika se dio cuenta de que su percepción del mundo había cambiado. Las cosas ya no tenían el mismo aspecto y el mundo tenía un sonido distinto, mas todo era igual que siempre. De lo primero que se dio cuenta después de esto fue de la piel de Ville. Al tocar el brazo de él, Annika pudo sentir la suavidad de su piel de una manera muy distinta a como lo había sentido horas antes cuando estaba haciendo el amor con él. Recorrió entonces su brazo con sus dedos para luego comenzar a subir y acariciar su mandíbula suavemente. Él le sonrió y se acercó a ella para besarla tiernamente en los labios. Cuando se separaron, Ville se quedó observándola por unos segundos. Los ojos de él brillaban intensamente, haciendo que Annika se perdiera en la profundidad de ellos una vez más.

—Bienvenida a mi mundo, mi ángel –le dijo él sonriendo para luego volver a besarla, aunque esta vez más intensamente que antes.

De pronto, Ville se levantó del piso y antes de que Annika se diera cuenta, él la tomó en brazos y comenzó a llevarla hacia una bañera. Cuando la dejó sobre el piso, él se inclinó para tomar un balde de agua, el cual depositó luego dentro y para cuando volvió al lado de Annika, la tomó otra vez en sus brazos y se metió con ella en el agua.

El agua caliente los empapaba completamente y limpiaba los últimos rastros de la humanidad de Annika, dejando su piel tan brillante y suave como la de Ville. Hasta ese momento ella no se había percatado del brillo perlado que la piel de Ville tenía y la de ella también. Se acomodaron dentro del pequeño espacio y se quedaron inmóviles por varios minutos, disfrutando juntos del calor del agua. Ville le acarició el brazo lentamente, tal como ella había hecho anteriormente, comenzando a subir desde su muñeca y para cuando él posó la mano sobre el cuello de Annika, la observó con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, la cual llegaba a iluminar incluso sus ojos verdes.

—Nunca pensé que serías más hermosa de lo que te recordaba, pero lo eres. Mis recuerdos no le hacen justicia a la belleza que tienes ahora, amor mío –le dijo él con voz grave, a medida que acariciaba su mejilla suavemente.

Annika sonrió y luego de quedarse un momento observándose mutuamente por lo que pareció una eternidad, ambos perdidos en la profundidad de los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro, ella acercó los labios a los de Ville y lo besó. Enseguida toda la pasión que habían compartido en la habitación horas antes volvió a encenderse con mayor intensidad. De pronto, Ville se apartó. Annika lo observó extrañada, preguntándose qué habría sucedido, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, él dijo:

—No podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo. El amanecer se acerca –y con una sonrisa le tendió una mano para ayudarla a salir de la bañera.

Fue entonces que Annika comprendió todo. Ella ya no era la misma mujer que había sido horas atrás, cuando corría asustada por aquellas calles empapadas de la ciudad en donde vivía. De hecho, ya ni siquiera era humana, ya que se había convertido en aquel ser de leyenda, del cual siempre había oído en su infancia. Ella ahora era un vampiro, por lo tanto, si se quedaba, el sol lastimaría su piel si se exponía a él. Así que sin perder más tiempo, le dio la mano a Ville y ambos salieron del baño para volver a la habitación. Ville comenzó a cerrar todas las pesadas cortinas sobre las ventanas, sumiendo a la habitación en una completa oscuridad, donde el sol no era capaz de entrar.

Mientras él se mantenía ocupado preparando todo para su descanso, Annika comenzó a recoger la ropa que estaba desperdigada por el suelo de la habitación y para cuando se disponía a ponerse su blusa otra vez, Ville se le acercó y se la quitó de las manos.

—No será necesario –le dijo él—. Quiero que duermas así tal cual estás. Deseo sentir tu piel contra la mía mientras duermo.

Y tras decir eso, Ville besó a Annika para luego recostarse con ella en la cama deshecha, arropándose luego con la manta que horas antes había quedado olvidada a un costado. Annika se recostó al lado de Ville, poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho, al mismo tiempo que él la abrazaba fuertemente e inhalaba el aroma de su cabello.

—No entiendo nada, Ville. ¿Por qué? –le preguntó Annika tras unos minutos de silencio.  
—Lo sé. Sé que no te he explicado nada, ¿verdad? –le dijo él sonriendo—. Poco a poco irás comprendiendo todo, no te preocupes. De momento solo te diré algo que es muy importante: no debes exponerte nunca al sol o morirás. En el día no podré salvarte porque una vez que el sol aparece en el horizonte, nosotros caeremos en un sueño tan profundo que no despertaremos hasta que anochezca. Así que siempre ten presente de volver a un refugio oscuro antes del amanecer.  
—Sí, entiendo –le dijo ella asintiendo, comprendiendo a la perfección lo que él le decía.  
—Mañana en la noche seguiré explicándote las demás cosas que necesitas saber. Tienes mucho que aprender, pero estoy feliz de poder tenerte a mi lado otra vez –le dijo Ville sonriendo, mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello sobre la frente de Annika.  
—Yo también estoy feliz de estar de vuelta –le dijo ella sonriendo antes de volver a unir sus labios en un beso.  
—Ahora que por fin estás conmigo, solo me queda una cosa más por hacer.

Annika quiso preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, pero tal como le había explicado minutos antes, en el mismo momento en que el sol brilló a través de las cortinas que los mantenía a salvo, ambos comenzaron a caer en un sopor y pronto cayeron profundamente dormidos.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annika ahora ya es vampiro y poco a poco comienza a entender lo que implica su nueva vida.

A la noche siguiente cuando Annika despertó, se dio cuenta de que la transformación se había completado, por lo que podía decir que ahora ya era completamente un vampiro.

 Aún se encontraba en la habitación de Ville, recostada en la cama. Enseguida se giró hacia un costado para observarlo, pero él ya no se encontraba ahí. ¿A dónde habrá ido?, se preguntó Annika mientras recorría con la vista la habitación. Puso atención a los sonidos, pero ella era el único ser que se encontraba ahí en ese momento. De pronto, recordó la visión que había tenido la noche anterior, de cuando se había comunicado con Ville mentalmente, así que intentó hacerlo. Se concentró en él lo que más pudo, intentando así conectar con su mente y le dijo:

 — _Ville, ¿en dónde estás?  
_ — _Buscando algunas cosas_ –le respondió él al cabo de unos segundos—. _Espérame ahí, ya voy._

 Tres minutos más tarde, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la esbelta figura de Ville entró a través de ella. Llevaba un montón de cosas en los brazos, algo que sorprendió a Annika.

 —¿Qué es todo eso que traes ahí? –le preguntó ella mientras él dejaba todo sobre la cama.  
—Es tu ropa… o al menos lo que fuera tu ropa –respondió sonriendo—. No podrás vestirte siempre con la que tienes. Además, tu ropa no es muy adecuada para la época.  
—¿A qué te refieres con eso? –preguntó ella desconcertada.  
—Bueno… es invierno y la manera en que vestías no es la común en este lugar –respondió él dubitativo—. Ya pronto te darás cuenta de lo que digo.

Annika aún no entendía a qué se refería Ville. ¿Qué es eso de que mi ropa no pertenece a la época?, se preguntó ella confundida. 

—Estoy consciente de que no te he explicado muchas cosas, pero pretendo hacerlo hoy. Aunque para eso quiero que te vistas y luego de que cenemos algo, hablaremos de todo. Elige lo que más te guste de esto y luego vendré a buscarte. He preparado algo importante –le dijo Ville, y tras darle un breve beso en los labios, volvió a salir de la habitación.

Annika se levantó de la cama y comenzó a ver los vestidos que Ville había traído. Todos eran de modelo antiguo, tipo corte victoriano y eran muy hermosos, pero a pesar de eso, a Annika no le gustaba mucho aquello. No era algo normal para ella, pero sin otra opción, comenzó a ver los vestidos tratando de elegir uno. Cuando por fin se decidió, tomó el vestido de color esmeralda y fue hacia el baño para cambiarse.

—Por lo menos me veo bien –se dijo ella al mirarse al espejo una vez que se hubo cambiado de ropa.

Para cuando volvió a la habitación, Ville ya estaba ahí esperándola. Él al verla se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Annika, luego tomó su mano e hizo que diera unos cuantos giros para poder apreciar su aspecto.

—Bueno… ¿cómo me queda? ¿Me veo bien? –le preguntó Annika al ver que Ville no decía nada.  
—Te ves preciosa –respondió con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en sus ojos—. ¿Estás lista para bajar?

Annika asintió, nerviosa. No sabía qué se encontraría cuando llegara abajo, pero aun así le dio la mano a Ville y salió con él de la habitación. Ville guio a Annika a través de los distintos corredores y pasillos del castillo, para luego bajar por unas largas escaleras hasta el primer piso. Annika agradecía ir tomada de la mano de Ville, ya que al no estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de vestimenta, tropezaba a cada momento y por la extensión de las escaleras temió perder pie y caer rodando, pero al sentir el firme agarre de la mano de él, supo que estaría bien hasta que llegara abajo.

Una vez en el primer piso, Ville llevó a Annika hacia un salón muy grande, tipo comedor, el cual estaba decorado como para una fiesta y en donde había una gran mesa, ya dispuesta para lo que sería un banquete.

—Acabo de preparar una pequeña reunión, solo serán los habitantes del castillo y nosotros, así podrás conocerlos a todos –le dijo Ville, mientras la llevaba a la mesa—. Este fin de semana haremos la gran fiesta como corresponde.

Él sonrió y luego le ofreció una silla al lado de la cabecera para que se sentara. Annika se sentó, y para cuando estuvo cómoda, Ville tomó asiento a su lado en la silla alta de la cabecera. En ese momento, las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par y pronto comenzó a entrar un sinfín de personas, tanto hombres como mujeres, todos ataviados con vestimentas muy similares a las que Annika y Ville llevaban puestas. Ville al ver a los invitados, se levantó de la silla en la cual estaba sentado y comenzó a saludar a cada uno de ellos, a lo que le respondían con una reverencia. Luego, Ville tomó la mano de Annika, y haciendo que se levantara también, comenzó a presentarle a cada persona a medida que pasaban frente a ellos. Pronto Annika se dio cuenta de que todos en el castillo eran vampiros. Había algunos jóvenes y otros con más edad, pero al fin y al cabo eran vampiros igual. La mayoría había llegado hasta ahí buscando refugio debido a que los lycans habían atacado sus aldeas o pueblos y no tenían más lugar a donde ir.

—¿Por qué los lycans atacaron a todas estas personas? –le preguntó Annika en un susurro a Ville.  
—Esos perros no actúan por voluntad propia –le dijo él—. La culpa de todo esto la tiene Viktor y sus deseos de convertirse en el dueño de todo lo que ve.

Annika se preguntó quién sería ese tal Viktor. Por la manera en que Ville hablaba de él, ella supo que no era a alguien a quien le gustaría conocer, por lo que dejó pasar el tema y siguió sonriéndole a los vampiros que los saludaban.

Pronto el salón se llenó de gente. Annika jamás pensó que habría tantos vampiros viviendo en un mismo lugar, pero lo mejor de todo es que ellos eran muy amables y parecía que todos fueran amigos de todos. Luego de presentarle a un sinfín de personas, Ville se dispuso presentarle a Annika los que eran sus amigos. El primero de ellos era un vampiro alto, mayor que Ville, con unos ojos azules preciosos y cuyo nombre era Jyrki. Él era la mano derecha de Ville y en quien él más confiaba, además de que hacía algo muy especial dentro del castillo, lo que ella pronto averiguaría. Annika, algo confundida, quiso preguntarle a que se refería con eso, pero no pudo debido a que el desfile de vampiros no había acabado aun. Poco después conoció a Janne, quien administraba gran parte del castillo y a Mikka, uno de los consejeros de Ville. Todos eran muy simpáticos y amables con ella, por lo que pronto Annika comenzó a sentirse como en familia otra vez. De pronto, una niña pequeña entró corriendo. No tendría más de siete años y Ville al verla, la tomó en brazos y la alzó, para luego girar con ella. La niña tenía un bello cabello con abundantes rizos de color rojizo y sus ojos eran tan verdes como los de Ville. Annika debía reconocer que aquella niña era una preciosidad, pero no le gustaba la forma en que lo abrazaba. Ella no sabía por qué, pero se sentía amenazada por aquella pequeña.

—Irina, mi querida niña –le dijo Ville con una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo has estado?  
—Muy bien, Ville… pero, ¿por qué no fuiste a verme ayer? –le preguntó ella con un gesto de tristeza en su pequeño rostro.  
—Estuve ocupado anoche, querida –le respondió él—. Pero no hablemos de eso ahora, ya que quiero que conozcas a alguien. Mira Irina, te presento a Annika, mi novia.

La niña dejó de observar a Ville para pasar la vista hacia Annika. Ella observó a la vampiresa detenidamente hasta que de pronto su expresión seria cambió a una de odio. Annika se sintió muy incómoda con ese hecho, pero a pesar de sentirse muy confusa, aun así saludó a la niña.

—Hola, Irina –le dijo Annika con una sonrisa—. Es un gusto conocerte.

La niña no respondió y se giró hacia Ville, donde tomó el rostro de él con sus manos y con un tono de voz, el más suave que pudo, le dijo.

—Pero Ville, tú me dijiste que yo era tu novia, ¿por qué ahora dices que ella lo es?

En ese instante la puerta del salón se abrió y una mujer pelirroja entró. Se acercó a Ville y él al verla le entregó a la niña a pesar de que ésta no quería separarse de él. La mujer hizo una reverencia y antes de desaparecer entre los demás invitados, les dijo.

—Siento si Irina los incomodó. Con su permiso, mi señor.

La mujer se llevó a la niña que ya había comenzado a reclamar, mientras que Annika se giraba hacia Ville.

—Siento mucho si te hizo sentir mal –le dijo él apenado mientras observaba hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido la niña—. Puede ser bastante intimidante algunas veces.  
—¿De dónde es que salió esa niña? –le preguntó entonces.  
—Es la única niña que pudimos salvar de los ataques –respondió—. Sus padres y ella tuvieron tiempo de huir antes de que los lycans asolaran su pueblo y desde entonces han vivido aquí, bajo mi protección. Pronto te darás cuenta de que estamos en una guerra constante con esos lobos salvajes y con el amo que los guía, y que debemos hacer todo lo posible para proteger a los pocos de los nuestros que aún quedan.  
—Comprendo –le dijo ella, recordando de pronto la visión en la cual los lycans, muy agresivos, habían acabado con su vida—, pero esa niña es vampiro. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?  
—Es vampiro porque sus padres son vampiros también –le respondió él mirándola con seriedad.  
—¿Eso quiere decir que ella nació así? ¿No la convirtieron como a mí? –preguntó Annika con asombro.  
—¡Claro que no! Irina nació como cualquier otro niño de nuestra raza –le dijo él sorprendido, pero luego su expresión cambió—. Se me olvida que en tu tiempo tienen otro tipo de leyendas acerca de nosotros. Pues, bueno… Irina es hija biológica de Mónica y Edward. Tiene siete años y como todos, crece constantemente, al menos será así hasta que alcance la madurez. Ella no es como aquellos niños inmortales de los cuales ustedes hablan, aquellos que nunca crecen y que solo son unos monstruos sedientos de sangre.  
—Si eso es así –comenzó a decir ella—, entonces… eso quiere decir que tú y yo…  
—Si quisieras, algún día podríamos tener un pequeño –le dijo él sonriendo—, pero eso ya sería casi un milagro. Los niños dentro de nuestra raza poco más y se consideran un tesoro, por eso son muy importantes. Es difícil que una vampiresa conciba un hijo, por lo que si alguna vez quisieras tener uno, pues… podríamos hacer el intento.

Ville sonrió y Annika también lo hizo, aunque poco segura de que ella quisiera tener un hijo al algún día. Prefería disfrutar lo más posible de su relación con Ville antes de tener que compartirlo con alguien más, aunque si lo pensaba bien, tampoco sería mala idea tener un pequeño que se pareciera a su padre, pero de momento solo serían ellos dos.

Una hora más tarde, la cena por fin fue servida. Todos los invitados ya estaban ahí, así que lentamente todos comenzaron a tomar sus lugares en la gran mesa. Pronto entraron los sirvientes llevando los distintos platos preparados a base de sangre animal, ya que al ser todos ellos vampiros no podían alimentarse de otra cosa. Disfrutaban de una cena tranquila y todos hablaban animadamente hasta que de pronto el sonido de una campana lejana los alertó. Ville se levantó de su silla rápidamente y apenas alcanzó la puerta del salón, un vampiro de la guardia entró, diciendo.

—Un jinete se acerca, mi señor. Está a pocos metros de llegar aquí.  
—¿Pudieron ver de quién se trata? ¿Alguien conocido? –le preguntó Ville.  
—No, mi señor, no pudimos verle el rostro debido a que usa una capucha. ¿Qué hacemos?  
—De momento déjenlo llegar hasta acá, pero quiero que pongas unos guardias en el patio listos para atacar si es necesario.

El vampiro asintió y salió tan rápido como entró para poder cumplir con las órdenes que había recibido. En cuanto a Ville, él se volteó y llamó a Mikka y a Jyrki, quienes se levantaron de las sillas y se acercaron a él. Hablaron por varios minutos antes de salir ellos también del salón. El murmullo se hizo presente tan pronto como ellos salieron. Todos comentaban y hablaban acerca de aquel visitante inesperado. Annika sentía curiosidad por saber qué pasaba, así que de pronto ella también se levantó de su silla y salió del salón, donde comenzó a buscar la salida hacia el patio. No le fue difícil encontrarla y cuando salió casi tropezó con Jyrki, quien estaba de pie frente a la puerta. Él al oírla, se giró y la observó fijamente con sus profundos ojos azules.

—Es mejor que se quede dentro del castillo, mi lady –le dijo él con su grave voz.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó ella.  
—Nada, pero no quiero que corras peligro en caso de que algo llegara a suceder –le dijo Ville, quien se acercó a ellos.

Justo en ese momento, el jinete entró por fin a través de la puerta, montando un gran caballo negro, y justo como había dicho el guardia anteriormente, su rostro quedaba oculto debajo de una capucha. Se detuvo en el centro del patio y desmontó del caballo. Ville se separó de Annika y se acercó para saludar al recién llegado, quien al verlo se quitó la capucha y así Annika pudo verlo. Era un hombre tan alto como Ville y al parecer casi de la misma edad. Tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros y un mechón blanco le caía sobre la frente. Mientras hablaban, Annika se percató de que el extraño tenía un acento raro que indicaba que no era del lugar, por lo que ella se preguntó por qué estaría él ahí. De pronto el hombre la observó y ella pudo ver que sus ojos eran tan negros como la noche, además de que su mirada era tan intensa que Annika enseguida se sintió amenazada por él. Ville se giró, y entonces ambos comenzaron a acercarse a Annika y a Jyrki. Cuando llegaron frente a ellos, Ville, dirigiéndose a Annika, le dijo.

—Anni, te presento a Tilo Wolff, él se quedará con nosotros por algún tiempo. Wolff, te presento a mi novia Annika –Ville se apartó un par de centímetros y fue entonces que el otro vampiro se acercó a Annika y tras hacer una reverencia ante ella, besó su mano.  
—Es un placer conocerla, mi lady –dijo él con una voz profunda.

Ville llamó a Mikka, quien había estado escondido tras un pilar y le dijo algo al oído, luego de eso él salió rápidamente del patio. Después Ville se dirigió a Jyrki, quien seguía al lado de Annika.

—Necesitaré que entrenes y prepares a Annika –le dijo él a Jyrki—. Ha surgido un problema muy grave y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, así que cuanto antes lo hagas será mejor. Si me necesitas para algo estaré con Wolff en mi estudio.

Jyrki asintió en silencio y luego Ville, girándose hacia Annika, le dijo.

—Querida, quiero que vayas con Jyrki y que le obedezcas en todo lo que él te diga –Ville se acercó a ella un poco más y tras besarla se fue con Tilo Wolff al interior del castillo.

Fue así que el duro entrenamiento de Annika dio comienzo. Era necesario que ella aprendiera todo lo básico para poder sobrevivir en los duros tiempos que se avecinaban, así que Jyrki se encargaba de enseñarle a defenderse y a cómo atacar un lycan. Las noches pasaban, y tanto el entrenamiento con Jyrki como el que recibía de Ville iban progresando favorablemente. Cada vez que se reunía con él en su estudio, aprendía las distintas formas de manejar sus poderes de vampiro, pero además de eso, ella siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad de preguntarle acerca de otras cosas también, por ejemplo, cómo había sido su vida antes de que él la trajera a vivir ahí y todo lo relacionado a lo nuevo que debía vivir. Pero de todo eso, lo que más intrigaba a Annika era la forma en que Ville había dado con ella otra vez, por lo que una noche, mientras se encontraban en el estudio, le preguntó acerca de eso.

—Resulta que hace muy poco, un par de años cuando mucho, perfeccioné una técnica que solo algunos vampiros poseen –le explicó Ville—. Aprendí a moverme por el tiempo y fue así que te encontré.

Annika estaba asombrada por lo que él acababa de decir. ¿Cómo es eso posible?, se preguntó ella mientras veía a Ville con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. A los segundos Ville continuó explicando.

—Debido a que tengo la capacidad de tele-transportarme de un lugar a otro a voluntad, descubrí que además podía hacerlo de un tiempo a otro. Ocurrió por casualidad, así que aprovechando mi nueva capacidad descubierta fue que comencé a practicar, y en una de esas ocasiones en las cuales practicaba fue que te encontré –dijo él sonriendo—. Te vi caminando a través de la ciudad, pero no pude alcanzarte en ese momento, ya que yo aún no era capaz de mantenerme por mucho tiempo en el otro lugar. Decidí entonces que debía seguir practicando con el fin de poder dominar mi poder a la perfección y así traerte de vuelta a mi lado.

Ville aun sonreía cuando acarició la mejilla de Annika con cariño. Ambos se observaron por unos cuantos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que de pronto Ville se inclinó hacia ella y la besó.

—Pues agradezco que volvieras por mí –le dijo Annika una vez que se separaron—. Aunque me diste un susto de muerte esa noche.

Ambos rieron. Se quedaron hablando unos cuantos minutos más acerca de ese tema antes de retomar el entrenamiento de Annika. Era de vital importancia que ella estuviera preparada cuanto antes ya que Ville no deseaba perderla una vez más.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annika conoce parte del pasado de Tilo y sigue en su camino para aprender cómo a ser un vampiro.

Noches más tarde, Annika se encontraba vagando sola por el castillo. La mayoría de los habitantes estaban ocupados con sus deberes o habían salido en compañía de Ville, quien había ido a reclutar a más habitantes de su territorio para que lo ayudaran en la batalla, por lo que a ella no le quedó más opción que salir y dar unas cuantas vueltas por el lugar a la luz de la luna. Fue en el momento en que se encontraba recorriendo los interminables pasillos que se encontró con Tilo en el tercer piso.

Él estaba de pie junto a una de las ventanas, mientras observaba hacia afuera con un gesto de tristeza. Al principio no se percató de la presencia de Annika, pero cuando la escuchó venir, volvió su vista hacia ella y la saludó.

—Buenas noches, mi lady. Una noche preciosa, ¿no cree?  
—Buenas noches –respondió—. Muy hermosa, es cierto.

Tilo volvió a mirar hacia la ventana mientras Annika se acercaba más a él. En cuanto pudo observar el paisaje a través del vidrio, comprobó que era una noche preciosa en verdad, por lo que ambos se quedaron observando en silencio.

—¿De dónde viene, señor Wolff? –le preguntó ella de pronto, rompiendo el silencio con su suave voz—. Han sido muy pocas las ocasiones en que nos hemos visto y no nos ha sido posible conocernos.  
—Vengo de Germania, un reino no muy lejos de aquí –respondió él—. Hace unos meses atrás tuve que huir de mi tierra por culpa de los lycans que habían llegado para atacarnos. Una noche, ellos llegaron a mi castillo y nosotros no fuimos capaces de detenerlos.   
—¡Qué horror! –dijo Annika afectada, sabiendo perfectamente cómo se sentiría Tilo al hablar de eso.  
—Fue una noche horrible, es cierto –asintió Tilo sin cambiar su expresión triste—. Y al igual que Ville, que la perdió a usted hace tiempo, yo también perdí a mi querida Anne a manos de esos lobos malditos.

Un odio asomó a los oscuros ojos de Tilo cuando terminó de decir la frase. El silencio se había vuelto a apoderar del ambiente, pero Annika no se sentía segura de romperlo. No quería incomodar a Tilo con sus preguntas.

—Me encontraba muy lejos cuando la atacaron, por lo que no pude ir en su ayuda –dijo él luego de un momento—. Ya viendo que mi amada estaba muerta y de que mi hogar estaba perdido e incendiándose, no tuve más opción que abandonar mi tierra. Vagué varias noches, cargado de dolor y de resentimiento, decidido a buscar venganza. Fue así que vine a buscar ayuda. Durante mi viaje escuché que Ville se estaba preparando para atacar a Viktor, así que decidí que debía ayudarlo y así hacerle pagar a ese vampiro por la muerte de mi Anne.

Para Annika no era la primera vez que hablaban con tanto rencor acerca de ese vampiro, pero lo que aún no entendía es que tenía que ver él con todo lo que sucedía. Había escuchado alguna que otra cosa acerca de Viktor por parte de los otros vampiros, pero nunca nadie se había detenido a explicarle todo el asunto, así que ella aprovechando la oportunidad, preguntó.

—Con respecto a ese vampiro, a Viktor –comenzó a decir ella—. ¿Quién es él? ¿Y qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? Nadie me lo ha explicado detenidamente y yo no hago otra cosa más que escuchar comentarios negativos hacia él.  
—Viktor es un vampiro muy antiguo –respondió Tilo con seriedad—, hasta me atrevería a decir que es uno de los primeros de nosotros.   
—¿Y los lycans? Todos dicen que él es quien los manda, pero ninguno asegura haberlo visto con ellos –preguntó ella, sin entender nada aun.   
—Viktor posee un ejército de lycans, quienes se encargan de hacer el trabajo sucio por él. Es verdad que nunca se aparece, pero es solo porque son los lycans quienes hacen todo.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué…?  
—¿Qué por qué utiliza a los lycans? –adivinó Tilo—. Viktor quiere adueñarse de todos los territorios, pero no es capaz de hacerlo mediante un enfrentamiento directo, es por eso que usa a los lycans para destruir y acabar con los habitantes del lugar antes de llegar él a reclamar la tierra, así ya nadie puede oponerse frente a él. A Viktor no le importa si sus lobos masacran pueblos enteros, lo único que él desea es el poder, ser el dueño de todo y aparentar ser el más fuerte. Nada más.   
—Dijo que Ville estaba planeando atacar a Viktor. ¿Cómo es que planea hacer eso?  
—Bueno, la táctica de Ville es reunir un ejército de vampiros lo suficientemente grande y poderoso con el cual marchar hacia el castillo de Viktor y así deshacernos tanto de los lycans como de él. Es la única forma en que podamos tener paz otra vez –le dijo Tilo con seriedad.

Annika guardó silencio, no muy segura de qué decir al respecto.

—Es una suerte de que Ville la haya encontrado –le dijo Tilo de pronto, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos—. Yo también espero poder encontrar a Anne una noche de estas, quizás cuando la paz haya retornado.  
—Espero que lo logre –dijo Annika sonriendo—. ¿Ville le ayudará con eso?  
—Sí, acordamos que si sobrevivimos a la batalla contra Viktor, él irá a buscar a Anne donde sea que ella esté y la traerá de vuelta, al igual que hizo con usted, mi lady –respondió Tilo sonriendo, algo que a Annika le pareció que lo hacía verse aún más atractivo.  
—Les deseo suerte entonces. No hay nada mejor que reunirse con la persona que uno ama.

Tilo asintió, y mientras seguían hablando frente a la ventana, Annika le dijo que podría contar con ella para lo que necesitara. A ella aquel vampiro le parecía muy amable y simpático, por lo que pronto se hicieron amigos, y él sería uno de los pocos que ella tenía en el lugar.

  
Las semanas pasaban rápido y pronto el castillo comenzó a transformarse en una especie de campamento. Todos los vampiros a los cuales Ville había llamado para que lo ayudaran, respondieron a su petición, por lo tanto, ahora se quedaban en el castillo mientras se alistaban para la batalla.

Annika seguía con su entrenamiento, ahora más intenso que antes debido a las vísperas de la pelea, así que todas las noches en las cuales no practicaba sus habilidades con Ville en su estudio, estaba en el patio entrenando con Jyrki. A esta altura Annika ya era capaz de manejar la espada y sus poderes a la perfección, aunque de vez en cuando se le resistían, pero eso ya era cuestión de seguir practicando y esforzándose.

Una noche ella se encontraba con Jyrki en el patio, entrenando como siempre. Él le estaba enseñando a pelear con la espada, algo muy común en esa época. Ya llevaban cerca de media hora en el círculo de entrenamiento, cuando de pronto un silencio incómodo se hizo presente en el lugar. Siempre que ellos entrenaban, tenían espectadores debido a que Annika era la nueva entretención por ser el vampiro recién creado dentro del castillo. No era común ver vampiros nuevos todos los días, además, ella casi podía asegurar que todos se divertían viéndola sufrir a manos de Jyrki, quien era un maestro paciente pero estricto. No había noche en que ella no terminara con un leve rasguño tras el entrenamiento, pero debido a su condición de vampiro ella se curaba rápidamente, por lo que no era algo tan grave.

El silencio se extendió entre los espectadores, pero Annika no pudo ver qué era lo que lo provocaba debido a que Jyrki no se había detenido y la seguía atacando velozmente con la espada, lanzando estocadas certeras que necesitaban toda la atención de ella para esquivarlas. Fue durante un giro, el cual realizó para esquivar un golpe, que Annika pudo ver al nuevo visitante. Se trataba de Ville, quien observaba todo atentamente desde el borde del círculo al lado de Tilo, quien también se había detenido a verlos. Ville nunca aparecía por el patio de entrenamiento debido a que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo junto a los vampiros de su confianza organizando el plan de batalla que usarían en contra de Viktor, por lo que a Annika le pareció muy extraño verlo en el lugar. De pronto Ville le hizo una seña a Jyrki y éste se detuvo para luego acercarse a él. Hablaron por unos cuantos segundos antes de que Jyrki saliera del círculo. Annika se quedó en su lugar, algo confundida por lo que estaba sucediendo, sin saber qué vendría a continuación.

Tras la salida de Jyrki, Annika vio a Ville quitarse la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y tras entregársela a su amigo, tomó la espada que Tilo le tendía y entró en el círculo. Ella lo observó con atención y debido a que estaba tan sorprendida por el cambio repentino, casi no se percató de que Ville la atacaba, así que apenas pudo esquivar el golpe que él le dio.

— _Defiéndete y ataca si es que quieres sobrevivir la noche_ –le dijo él mentalmente—. _No porque te ame y seas mi novia seré blando contigo. No tendré consideración y los lycans menos la tendrán. ¡Así que ataca!_

Annika no podía concentrarse si él la distraía con aquel discurso mental, por lo que el segundo golpe le llegó en un brazo. Ville la había golpeado con la hoja de la espada, nada que pudiera hacerle daño, pero aun así a ella le dolió. ¿Qué le sucede?, se preguntó Annika con desconcierto a medida que observaba a Ville con enojo. ¿Por qué me ataca de esta manera? ¿Cuál es el motivo?

— _El motivo es ver cuánto has aprendido con Jyrki y comprobar si eres capaz de sobrevivir por tu cuenta_ –le respondió Ville con una sonrisa tras leerle el pensamiento—. _Esta vez dejaré que me ataques primero, ¿está bien?_

Annika asintió y se preparó para luchar, esta vez en serio. ¿Quiere ver cuánto he aprendido en estas semanas? ¡Pues bien! Se lo voy a demostrar, se dijo ella con confianza.

Tras unos minutos de espera, mientras ambos analizaban la situación, Annika por fin lanzó una estocada directa al pecho de Ville, aunque él solo se movió unos centímetros para esquivarla y así fue en todo momento de su lucha. Por más que Annika se esforzara, nunca lograba tocar siquiera a Ville y eso la estaba poniendo de mal humor, ya que cada vez que ella fallaba un golpe, él se reía, así que lo único que ella quería era poder borrarle aquella sonrisa de su rostro y demostrar que era capaz de vencerlo. Los minutos seguían corriendo, y Annika cada vez se estaba agotando más, aun sin obtener ningún resultado. Al menos he logrado evitar sus golpes, por lo que podría decir que estamos iguales, se dijo mientras giraba una vez más.

Una hora pasó antes de que el entrenamiento finalizara. Al parecer Ville ya se había dado por satisfecho con los resultados, así que tras detenerse y descansar ambos un momento, él se acercó a Annika, y tras quitarle la espada de la mano, le dijo:

—Lo has hecho muy bien, querida. Lograste demostrar que tienes resistencia al aguantar tanto tiempo, además de que esquivaste casi todos los golpes. Supongo que eso me dice que en caso de que te atacaran los lycans, tú podrías defenderte perfectamente bien.  
—Pues, gracias –respondió ella sonriendo—. Debo decir que tú no eres un oponente fácil.

Ville rió antes de acercarse más a ella, y mientras la abrazaba le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Pronto todos los espectadores, quienes habían observado con mucha atención la batalla entre ellos dos, comenzaron a retirarse del patio lentamente, por lo que Annika y Ville también se retiraron del círculo de entrenamiento, para luego volver al castillo.

Aún faltaban dos horas para el amanecer, pero debido a que Annika estaba cansada tras el entrenamiento, se disculpó con Tilo y Jyrki, y luego de decirle a donde iría a Ville, subió a su habitación mientras él se quedaba hablando con los otros vampiros.

Cuando entró en la habitación, Annika se dirigió al baño ya que deseaba quitarse todo el sudor ensangrentado tras el intenso ejercicio, además de que quería poder relajarse después de todo el estrés al cual había sido sometida por Ville. Nunca imaginó que pelear contra él sería tan difícil, pero por un lado estaba feliz de haberlo hecho. Ahora ya nadie podía decir que ella era alguien débil a quien debían proteger. Acababa de demostrarles a todos que era capaz de defenderse sola y que si algún día los lycans se atrevían a atacarla, ella podría hacerles frente sin ningún problema.

Annika encendió unas cuantas velas y las puso por los alrededores para iluminar mejor la estancia. Luego calentó un poco de agua en una olla sobre la chimenea encendida y después de que esta hirviera, vació el contenido dentro de la bañera. Comenzó a desnudarse con lentitud, mientras estiraba un poco sus cansados músculos y tras dejar el montón de ropa a un lado, ella se metió dentro de la bañera. Era maravilloso lo que un poco de agua caliente y un poco de espuma podía hacer, por lo que muy pronto Annika comenzó a caer en un estupor a medida que se relajaba.

Cerca de media hora después, Annika, quien seguía hundida en la bañera, completamente relajada, se percató vagamente de cómo la puerta del baño se abría. Cuando levantó la cabeza un poco para ver, observó como Ville se acercaba a ella a paso lento mientras la observaba fijamente con una sonrisa. Para cuando llegó a su lado, le hizo un gesto a Annika, indicándole que se moviera un poco y luego de que ella le obedeciera, él se metió dentro de la bañera con ella, haciendo que un poco del agua se derramara por los bordes. Ambos se acomodaron en el pequeño espacio con dificultad, pero en cuanto hubieron encontrado la posición más cómoda, Ville abrazó a Annika mientras ella se acomodaba contra el pecho de él. Estuvieron en esa posición por unos cuantos minutos antes de que Ville la soltara y comenzara a masajear los hombros de Annika suavemente, disolviendo ciertos puntos tensos en sus músculos provocados por el extenso entrenamiento. Annika cerró los ojos, disfrutando del suave toque de las manos de Ville, pero aquella paz se vio interrumpida en el momento en que él dejó de masajearle los hombros para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarla. Ella respondió a su beso y pronto lo que comenzó como un tierno momento entre los dos, se transformó en algo más apasionado y carnal.

Fue así que, tras acomodarse otra vez dentro de la pequeña bañera de madera, ellos comenzaron a besarse y a acariciarse de manera mucho más íntima. De pronto, los labios de Ville dejaron de besar los de Annika para luego comenzar a bajar por su cuello, donde tras estimular un poco el punto débil de ella, hundió sus afilados colmillos en su carne y comenzó a beber de su sangre lentamente. En cuanto a Annika, ella había inclinado su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándose llevar por la sensación de placer que aquello le provocaba, pero en cuanto tuvo oportunidad inclinó su cabeza un poco, y tras ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Ville, mientras que él seguía bebiendo de su sangre, lo mordió también, creando así una vez más el vínculo de sangre, el cual los unía fuertemente el uno al otro.

Minutos más tarde, y luego de que ellos hubieran hecho el amor de una forma apasionada, Annika se comenzó a dormir entre los brazos de su amado Ville mientras él se entretenía acariciando su húmedo cabello mientras entonaba una suave canción. Permanecieron así por lo que a Annika le parecieron horas, hasta que de pronto Ville comenzó a moverla para salir de la bañera. Ambos se pusieron de pie y tras salirse y secarse con una gran toalla, volvieron a la habitación, donde continuaron amándose mientras aun podían, ya que con la batalla que se avecinaba, Annika sentía que las cosas podían cambiar en cualquier momento. Deseaba aprovechar al máximo la paz que tenía y disfrutar del amor que sentía por Ville antes de que lo que se avecinaba cambiara todo para siempre.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor se muestra al fin y nada bueno viene con él.

Faltaba una hora para el amanecer, y mientras Ville esperaba a que el sueño de la mañana le llegara, observaba a Annika, quien dormía boca abajo a su lado con la espalda descubierta y su largo cabello negro extendido sobre la sábana blanca de la cama. Se veía tan hermosa que él no deseaba despertarla, por lo que se acercó con cuidado a ella y acomodó un mechón de su cabello suavemente para luego depositar un beso en su mejilla, cuidando en todo momento no perturbar su sueño. Ville comprendía que, después de todo lo que habían compartido en la bañera y poco después en la cama, ella estuviera agotada, así que la dejó descansar mientras él se quedaba observándola.

Ville agradecía que al fin pudiera tenerla a su lado después de tanto tiempo separados, de que había podido recuperarla a pesar de todo… a ella y a su amor. Todos esos años en los cuales estuvieron separados para Ville fueron peor que una tortura. Cada noche añoraba tenerla a su lado, pero siempre su lecho estaba vacío, aunque eso ya no sería así nunca más. Annika había regresado y esta vez Ville no permitiría que se la arrebataran. Si era necesario la defendería con su vida antes de dejar que la alejaran de él otra vez.

De pronto el sonido de la campana lo alertó, ya que el sonido era una señal de que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Preocupado, Ville se levantó rápidamente de la cama y comenzó a buscar la ropa que había dejado en una silla antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño horas atrás para luego vestirse. Una vez que estuvo listo, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose así de frente con Jyrki, quien había llegado a informarle de lo que sucedía.

—Los lycans se acercan –le dijo él preocupado—. Acaban de ver a una manada de aproximadamente diez lycans en el linde del bosque y de seguro vienen hacia acá. No podremos detenerlos ya que el sol está por salir, así que esos malditos lobos saltarán el muro sin que nosotros podamos hacer nada.  
—¡Maldición! –exclamó Ville enojado—. ¡Tendremos que hacer algo! De momento intenta ubicar a los arqueros en el muro exterior armados con las flechas de plata. Si ven a alguno de esos perros acercarse, que le disparen.  
—¡Pero, Ville! –replicó Jyrki—. ¿Qué harán ellos si sale el sol cuando estén allá? ¿Acaso quieres que mueran calcinados?   
—¡Claro que no! Apenas vean que el sol esté por salir tendrán que retirarse del lugar, pero si lograran acabar con todos los lycans antes de que eso suceda sería lo ideal –le dijo Ville, comenzando ya a pensar en un plan—. De momento sigue mis instrucciones y despierta a todo el castillo. Quiero a todos en el salón dentro de cinco minutos.   
—Muy bien, como tú digas –respondió Jyrki y se retiró a gran velocidad.

¡Esta vez Viktor se ha pasado del límite! ¡Debe de sentirse muy confiado si cree que con eso va a detenerme!, pensó Ville molesto. No dejaré caer a mi castillo. ¡Si debo defenderlo hasta las últimas consecuencias, lo haré, y si debo quemarme al sol por ello, también estoy dispuesto a hacerlo! Y dicho esto volvió a entrar en su habitación. Se acercó entonces a la cama para despertar a Annika, ya que debía hacer que se fuera cuanto antes del lugar.

—¡Annika, despierta! –le dijo agitándola por los hombros, quizás con demasiada fuerza—. Debemos bajar al salón de inmediato.   
—¿Qué sucede, Ville? –le preguntó ella confundida.   
—Hay problemas. Los lycans se acercan y si no podemos detenerlos habrá que huir de aquí –le explicó él brevemente mientras le entregaba su ropa.

Annika se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente mientras Ville se acercaba a un gran armario y sacaba una antigua armadura de metal, la cual se colocó poco tiempo después. Luego de que estuvo listo, él se acercó a la pared y descolgó una antigua espada de plata, el arma más valiosa que tenía para enfrentarse a los lycans y con ella en la mano se giró para ver a Annika, quien también estaba lista. Ville la observó un momento y luego la tomó de la mano y ambos bajaron juntos al salón.

Cuando entraron en la estancia, Ville estaba complacido de ver que todos ya estaban reunidos ahí ataviados con las armaduras y listos para la batalla, pero como era de esperarse el pánico ya se había esparcido entre todos ellos. Ville entonces tomó asiento frente a la cabecera de la mesa con Annika a su lado y esperó a que todos los demás hicieran lo mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? –se escuchó que alguien preguntaba poco después que se hubieran sentado—. Hemos escuchado que hay lycans en el bosque.  
—¡Si eso es cierto, estaremos perdidos si se acercan!  
—¡Hagan silencio! –pidió Ville, levantando la voz sobre todos los murmullos—. Los lycans no entrarán en el castillo. Haremos todo lo posible por detenerlos.  
—Pero… el amanecer se acerca, Ville –le dijo Mikka con preocupación, quien estaba a la izquierda de él—. No podremos defendernos, ya que apenas el sol se asome tras la montaña nosotros caeremos muertos al piso.   
—Acabo de pedirle a Jyrki que ponga algunos arqueros en la muralla exterior. Aún tenemos una hora antes de que amanezca, en la cual espero que alguno de esos lobos caiga.   
—¿Y si no logran matar a ninguno? –le preguntó uno de los vampiros más cercanos a él.  
—No te preocupes, lo lograrán –le aseguró Ville—. De momento les pediré a todas las mujeres que bajen a las catacumbas, solo por precaución. Todas deben ir allá sin excepción, así que tú te vas con ellas, Annika –le dijo después a ella.  
—¡Yo no me iré a ningún lado! –replicó con decisión—. No te dejaré solo aquí para que esos lobos te maten –le dijo en un susurro poco tiempo después.   
—No estaré solo, Anni. Me quedaré con todos los demás –le dijo él tomando su mano—. Además, no podremos quedarnos por mucho tiempo, así que no te preocupes por mí, Annika. Vete con ellas, por favor… me sentiré mejor al saber que tu estas a salvo –le pidió mirándola fijamente con sus ojos verdes, los cuales brillaban con preocupación.

Annika no deseaba separarse de Ville, por lo que permaneció reacia a moverse por varios minutos, pero luego de ver la mirada que él le daba, terminó por ceder a lo que le pedía, así que asintió.

—Janne –llamó Ville entonces—. Llévalas abajo y protégelas en caso de que algo salga mal.

Janne se levantó de la mesa y pronto se acercó a las mujeres, quienes estaban por las orillas del salón. Annika seguía sin moverse del lado de Ville, pero de pronto se levantó de la silla en donde había estado sentada hasta ese momento y se unió a todas las demás, para luego comenzar a salir todas juntas del salón en compañía de Janne. Ville en el momento en que la vio salir, esbozando aquella expresión triste, deseó poder verla de nuevo una vez que todo aquello terminara.

Con una parte ya controlada, Ville se centró en pensar en la forma de cómo sobrevivir a esa larga noche en el caso de que los lycans se atrevieran a saltar el muro. El tiempo estaba en contra y si no hacían algo pronto, caerían todos en la trampa de Viktor. ¡Como odio a ese maldito vampiro!, pensó Ville con odio. Pero dejen que esté al frente de él. Lo enfrentaré y le arrancaré la cabeza con mis propias manos y así podremos tener paz de una vez por todas.

Diez minutos pasaron, mientras Ville y los demás ideaban un plan. El nerviosismo era palpable y todos ya estaban preocupados. De pronto la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, provocando que muchos saltaran de sus sillas dispuestos a atacar, pero al ver a Jyrki se calmaron. En cuanto a él, se acercó a Ville y le dijo.

—Los lycans se están retirando. Los arqueros me lo acaban de decir, así que hice que se retiraran de la muralla.  
—¿Estás seguro de que se retiran los lobos? –le preguntó Ville mirándolo fijamente.  
—Sí, los vieron correr de vuelta hacia el bosque, en dirección al castillo de Viktor hace unos tres minutos atrás –respondió—. Además, el sol ya se está asomando tras la montaña, por lo que tampoco podían quedarse allí por más tiempo.   
—Está bien –le dijo Ville serio—, pero antes de que te retires quiero que reúnas a la patrulla de día y que vigilen. Haz que se ubiquen en la muralla exterior, viendo hacia el norte y hacia el patio. Si ven algo sospechoso, lo que sea que les llamé la atención, que lo maten.   
—Muy bien, se hará lo que tú digas, Ville –dijo Jyrki y salió del salón.   
—La patrulla de día no nos servirá –dijo Edward, el padre de Irina quien estaba sentado cerca del centro de la gran mesa—. Ellos no podrán con los lycans, son unos simples humanos.   
—Es verdad –asintió Ville—, son humanos, pero al menos no nos quedaremos totalmente desprotegidos durante el día. Ahora, tampoco podremos irnos a nuestras habitaciones, por lo que tendremos que acomodarnos aquí en el salón hasta que anochezca de nuevo. No confío en que esos lycans hayan llegado hasta aquí y se hayan ido sin dar pelea. Sé que Viktor trama algo, por lo que no debemos bajar la guardia. Además, aquí estaremos listos en caso de que suceda algo cuando despertemos. Pues bien… ¡a trabajar!

Apenas Ville dio la orden todos se pusieron en movimiento. Tomaron las sillas y la gran mesa y las acomodaron en uno de los costados del salón y tras cerrar todas las puertas y de correr todas las pesadas cortinas sobre las ventanas para evitar el paso del sol, comenzaron a sentarse en el piso, formando un círculo mientras se apoyaban en contra de las paredes. Al lado de Ville se encontraban Tilo y Mikka, a quienes después se les unió Jyrki, quien ya había regresado de haberle dado las ordenes a la patrulla de día. Todos en ese momento deseaban que aquel día pasara rápido y sin problemas, pero a medida que todos caían dormidos, Ville pensaba que a la noche siguiente el destino de todos ellos se decidiría.

* * *

El anochecer llegó al fin y en el mismo momento en que el sol se ocultó tras el horizonte, Ville despertó junto a otros vampiros y el sonido que escucharon venir desde afuera los alertó inmediatamente. La campana de alarma sonaba incesantemente, además, podían oír como los lycans estaban creando un caos con los humanos de la patrulla de día que estaba en el patio.

Ville se levantó del piso y poco a poco los vampiros que ya estaban despertando también lo hicieron. Ville pudo ver el miedo en sus rostros al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo afuera, por lo que los tranquilizó un poco. A los pocos minutos todos los vampiros en el salón ya habían despertado, pero les sería imposible salir al patio debido a que la gran mayoría estaba desarmada. Necesitaban primero llegar a la armería y sacar las espadas, flechas y otras armas de plata antes de salir y enfrentarse a los lycans que daban vueltas por el patio, pero para poder llegar a la armería, debían salir del salón y cruzar por el pasillo interior hasta la segunda escalera a unos treinta metros. Y si eso no fuera poco, debían pasar casi en completo silencio para no alertar a los lobos que rondaban fuera ya que las puertas del pasillo no resistirían mucho tiempo si ellos las atacaban directamente. Así que con una señal, Ville abrió la puerta del salón con mucho cuidado y les indicó a todos que salieran.

Todos comenzaron a salir con sigilo, cuidando en todo momento que sus pisadas no resonaran en las piedras del suelo y fue así que avanzaron a través del pasillo hasta llegar a la armería, casi al otro extremo. Ville abrió la puerta y todos entraron para comenzar a sacar las armas, y para cuando estuvieron listos, Ville se reagrupó con todos ellos para comenzar a idear un plan de ataque y así acabar con los lycans del patio sin alertar a los otros que de seguro estarían merodeando el castillo. Al final quedaron de acuerdo en que Jyrki tomaría un grupo e iría a buscar a los lycans que estuvieran dando vueltas por el lugar, mientras que el resto se quedaría para matar a los que estaban en el patio, así que apenas el grupo de Jyrki se fue por el interior del castillo, ellos se dispusieron a abrir la puerta que daba hacia el patio. Debían ser rápidos y aniquilar a esos lobos a la brevedad posible. Ninguno deseaba alertar al resto de la manada porque en caso de que fueran muchos, ellos no tendrían las fuerzas suficientes para detenerlos.

Tomaron ubicación cerca de la puerta con Ville ya dispuesto a abrirla, pero antes de hacerlo él pensó en Annika, encerrada abajo en las catacumbas, quien quizás estaría muy preocupada o asustada, pero Ville estaba seguro de que la vería muy pronto ya que no iba a dejar que unos perros rabiosos lo detuvieran. Así que una vez que todos estuvieron listos y los arqueros dispuestos a disparar, Ville estiró su brazo y corrió el cerrojo, haciendo que la puerta se abriera lentamente.   
Podían oír a los lycans aun dándose un festín con los humanos de la patrulla de día, pero de pronto, de seguro al ver el movimiento de la puerta, ellos escucharon como uno de los lycans se acercaba. Ese era el momento perfecto para atacar, pero antes debían atraer a los otros lycans hacia la trampa. Ville vio como el lycan entraba por el pasillo, sin percatarse de sus presencias hasta que una flecha de plata, lanzada por Tilo que estaba frente escondido en la pared frente a la puerta, le dio de lleno en la horrible cabeza al lycan, haciéndolo caer muerto al piso sin emitir ningún sonido. Ahora ya solo debían esperar a que los otros lycans se acercaran a ver qué había sucedido para acabar con ellos también. No pasaron ni dos minutos hasta que los otros entraron por el pasillo, encontrando la misma suerte que sus compañeros, pero ahora Ville y sus compañeros ya no podían seguir acechando en la oscuridad debido a que los últimos lycans habían armado tal alboroto que ya sentían como los demás se acercaban gruñendo por el patio, por lo que si querían que esos no alertaran a los demás debían aniquilarlos en ese mismo instante.

Ville salió al patio con la espada en alto lista para atacar, seguido por todos los demás. Inmediatamente comenzaron a atacar a cualquier lycan que se les cruzara enfrente.

Ville nunca imaginó que fueran tantos. Por lo que pudo contar mientras luchaban, en el lugar había unos veinte lycans, eso sin contar a los otros lycans de los cuales el grupo de Jyrki se estaba encargando en otro lado del castillo. Así que valiéndose de su habilidad para tele transportarse, comenzó a atacar con más rapidez y así fue que ellos pudieron acabar con todos los lycans. Habían sufrido algunas bajas y todos tenían algún que otro rasguño, pero fuera de eso estaban bien, al menos ninguno había sido envenenado por las mordidas de aquellos lobos. En ese momento, una de las puertas del castillo se abrió y Jyrki apareció llevando una espada y un látigo de cuchillas, marchando al frente del grupo de vampiros con el cual se había ido, y al igual que todos en el patio, ellos también habían sufrido bajas y estaban malheridos. En cuanto se reunieron en el centro del patio, Ville le preguntó.

—¿Queda algún lycan más en el castillo?  
—No, no queda ninguno. Me aseguré personalmente –le respondió—. Acabamos de dejar a los heridos más graves a salvo dentro del castillo, así que creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo con los que están aquí.   
—Tienes razón –le dijo Ville y entonces llamó a dos vampiros—. Busquen a los heridos y llévenlos adentro.

Los vampiros asintieron y se apartaron para buscar entre los cuerpos tanto de lycans como vampiros que estaban a lo largo del patio. Mientras esperaban por noticias, Ville comenzó a limpiar la sangre de su espada para luego limpiar la que había caído sobre su rostro y aprovechó de revisar el estado de sus heridas. Ya que estas no lucían tan mal, él solo debía esperar a que cicatrizaran naturalmente, pero luego de ver a los heridos, supo que no habían tenido la misma suerte que él.

Una vez que reunieron a todos los heridos, Ville ayudó a llevarlos a una pequeña sala en donde ya se encontraba Mikka ayudando a los que ya estaban ahí. Al menos en este lugar se pondrán bien en poco tiempo, pensó Ville. De pronto él escuchó la grave voz de Jyrki gritar desde el patio:

—¡Se acercan más lycans y esta vez son aún más que antes!

Ville corrió de vuelta al patio y se detuvo al lado de Jyrki, viendo hacia el lugar al que él dirigía la mirada y comenzó a hacer un cálculo aproximado de los lycans que se acercaban. Mínimo eran unos cien lobos que se acercaban a toda velocidad. ¡Ahora sí que estamos perdidos!, pensó Ville con preocupación.

—¡Tilo, sube a la muralla con los demás arqueros y traten de matarlos antes de que lleguen aquí! –le gritó Ville de pronto y enseguida todos ellos comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia la muralla.  
—No serán capaces de detenerlos. Son demasiados –le dijo Jyrki—. Esos lycans lograrán saltar el muro.   
—Esperemos que acaben con unos cuantos o al menos los detengan, así ganaremos algo más de tiempo –le dijo Ville serio—. De momento nosotros debemos reagruparnos.

Dicho y hecho, todos los vampiros que aún estaban en condiciones de esgrimir la espada formaron una hilera detrás de Ville y esperaron al desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Ville por su parte esperaba que Tilo y los demás arqueros pudieran detener a los lycans. No deseaba seguir arriesgando más vidas de sus compañeros en una batalla así.

Muchos lycans cayeron, pero, sin embargo, estos no reducían la velocidad a la que corrían. Estaban dispuestos a saltar el muro y asesinar a cuanto vampiro vieran en el lugar, pero Ville ni sus compañeros iban a dejar que eso sucediera. ¡Si alguien debe morir esta noche serán Viktor y su manada de perros rabiosos!, pensó Ville con odio, pero él no previó lo que vendría a continuación.

De pronto un aullido muy fuerte se escuchó a la distancia, justo detrás de todos ellos, y para cuando giraron para ver de qué se trataba, Ville se sorprendió. Sobre la parte alta de la muralla estaba el lycan más grande que alguno de ellos hubiera visto en toda su existencia siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna, la cual brillaba alta a esa hora de la noche. Era una bestia de color blanco, de garras afiladas y brillantes colmillos que los observaba desde lo alto con rabia. De pronto el lycan emitió un gruñido y de un salto cayó unos metros más allá de ellos.

—¿Qué hacemos, Ville? –le preguntó Jyrki en un susurro mientras mantenía la vista fija en el lycan—. Ese lobo es demasiado grande y nuestras espadas no le harán mucho daño.   
—Habrá que tratar de tumbarlo, así que intenta cortar sus patas para hacer que caiga al piso, así podremos cortar su cabeza –le dijo Ville, ideando un plan rápidamente.

Ambos se observaron mutuamente. Ninguno se movía, solo se permanecieron quietos, frente a frente con el lycan, esperando a que atacara para así poder acabarlo. Ville escuchaba las el silbido de las flechas al ser disparadas a toda velocidad en la muralla sobre sus cabezas y los bramidos de los lobos que estaban al otro lado al caer muertos, aunque sabía que su suerte no podría durar mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano las flechas de los arqueros se acabarían y sería en ese momento en que los lycans comenzarían entrar.

—¡Ville!

Ville se giró en dirección al grito y fue entonces que vio a los lycans que estaban fuera subir la muralla y saltar hacia el patio.

Ahora era cuando la batalla por fin comenzaba en serio.

Todos se dispersaron para poder hacerles frente a los lycans que entraban, aunque ni Jyrki ni Ville se habían movido ya que seguían dándole la cara al lycan blanco frente a ellos. Los dos sabían que no debían confiarse con una bestia así, sobre todo cuando los miraba fijamente con sus ojos rojos, esperando. ¿Pero a qué espera?, se preguntó Ville. ¿Qué espera para atacarnos? Los dos vampiros corrían demasiado peligro quedándose allí de pie sin moverse, más cuando una batalla se libraba a su alrededor. De pronto el lycan gruñó una vez más y fue entonces que se lanzó en contra de ellos.

Tal como habían planeado, Jyrki agitó el látigo en dirección a las patas delanteras del lycan, pero desgraciadamente falló, aunque solo por unos centímetros. El lycan sabía cómo esquivar los golpes que él le daba, pero ya no tenían tiempo. Estaba casi encima y apenas tuvieron tiempo de esquivar sus afiladas garras antes de que los destrozara. Se separaron y fue entonces que otro lycan se lanzó contra Jyrki, dejando así solo a Ville con el lobo gigante, pero él no tenía miedo. Ville se preparó entonces para el siguiente ataque y cuando el lycan volvió a lanzarse contra él, logró hacerle un corte aunque superficial, que solo hizo que el lobo se enfureciera aún más.

Era un dar y recibir golpes. El lycan no se cansaba, y en cuanto a Ville, ya comenzaba a sentirse débil debido a todas las heridas que había recibido por parte de aquel animal. La armadura no era gran defensa contra sus afiladas garras y colmillos, por lo que era desgarrado poco a poco, así que si Ville no lograba matarlo en los próximos minutos, sería el fin para él. Continuó luchando, y mientras lo hacía pensó en Annika, en su sonrisa y en sus bellos ojos azules. Como deseo verla otra vez, pensó Ville, aunque sea una vez más antes de que el lycan acabe conmigo.

De pronto Ville cayó al suelo cubierto ya de la sangre de todos los que yacían muertos a su lado. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero el lycan había puesto una de sus garras sobre su pecho, comprimiéndolo con fuerza al tiempo que le echaba el apestoso aliento sobre el rostro al enseñarle los afilados colmillos. Ville supo que había llegado su fin, pero una voz impidió que aquel lycan le sacara la cabeza de un mordisco.

—¡Alto! Lo quiero vivo.

El lycan se alejó y así Ville pudo ver a quien pertenecía esa voz profunda. Era Viktor, quien por fin se había atrevido a aparecer en batalla.

Viktor era un vampiro más alto que Ville, con cabello negro y unos ojos blancos que inspiraban temor en cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlo, pero Ville tampoco le tenía miedo. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando encontrarse con él cara a cara, que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era poder saldar la vieja deuda que tenía con él. Así que como pudo se levantó del suelo y lo observó fijamente. Viktor a su vez lo observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que de pronto comenzó a reír y a aplaudir con sarcasmo.

—¡Bravo, Ville! No pensé que fueras a durar tanto –dijo Viktor riendo con maldad—. De hecho, pensaba que ya estarías muerto, pero veo que no es así. Esto comienza a ponerse muy interesante.  
—¿Por qué no terminamos esto de una vez, Viktor? Tu y yo, sin tus apestosos lobos de por medio –le dijo Ville con seriedad—. Veamos quien es el mejor.   
—¿Quieres pelear conmigo, pequeño vampiro? Tú no eres rival para mí –le respondió él con desdén.   
—¿Acaso temes perder? –le preguntó entonces Ville con una sonrisa—. ¿Temes que este pequeño vampiro te derrote?

Viktor se movió tan rápido que Ville no se percató del golpe que él le dio hasta que sintió su puño en la mandíbula, el cual hizo sangrar su labio. Ville estaba desconcertado, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de analizar la situación debido a que Viktor seguía atacándolo. Fue así que ambos comenzaron a pelear a golpes, dejando de lado las espadas. A pesar de que Ville se sentía débil, intentó devolverle los golpes a Viktor, pero debía reconocer que aquel vampiro tenía más fuerza solo por ser mayor que él, aunque Ville no le pondría el camino fácil. Ahora por fin lo tenía al frente así que no dejaría que el ganara. Ya estaba harto de las burlas de Viktor y sus constantes ataques.

Ambos vampiros estaban estancados en una lucha a muerte y Ville llevaba las de perder. Viktor no era un oponente fácil, menos aun cuando lo atacaba con unas garras tan afiladas como las de los lycans y con una fuerza descomunal. Fue así que Ville perdió la noción del tiempo, mientras giraba para esquivar los golpes y atacar. De pronto Viktor empujó a Ville contra la pared de piedra, donde pudo sentir como se escapaba todo el aire de sus pulmones y cómo varias de sus costillas se rompían debido al impacto. Cayó una vez más al suelo, aunque esta vez Ville no estaba seguro de si podría levantarse, y mientras Viktor se paseaba frente a él, Ville vio como desenfundaba una espada que traía y la levantaba sobre su cabeza. También vio la satisfacción en el rostro de Viktor, quien estaba feliz de poder asesinarlo al fin y pensó que con eso ya quedaba claro quién era el más fuerte de los dos, por lo que se preparó para recibir la muerte definitiva, pero esta nunca llegó.

Ville levantó la mirada hacia Viktor para ver qué estaba sucediendo y se sorprendió al ver a Annika frente a él tratando de detener la mano con la cual el otro vampiro blandía la espada. Intentó levantarse para ir en su ayuda, no deseaba que Viktor la lastimara una vez más, pero el lycan, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en un costado observando todo, se acercó a Ville y lo inmovilizó otra vez.

—Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí –dijo Viktor bajando la espada, y tomando a Annika rápidamente por el cuello con la mano libre, la puso de cara hacia Ville para que lo mirara—. Mi pequeño fénix que ha renacido de las cenizas una vez más.   
—¡Déjala ir, Viktor! –exclamó Ville desde el suelo mientras intentaba quitarse al lycan de encima—. ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!   
—Es increíble cuanto se parece a la antigua Annika –dijo él mientras la observaba detenidamente.

Annika se retorcía por liberarse, pero si Ville no era capaz de vencer a Viktor, era obvio que ella no representaba ningún peligro para él.

—Podría decir que es hasta más bella que la anterior –murmuró sin quitarle la vista en ningún momento.   
—¡Quítame las manos de encima! –exclamó Annika mientras se retorcía, tratando de liberarse.   
—¡Y es igual de valiente! –dijo Viktor riendo—. Veamos entonces si aún sigue siendo la misma en esencia.  
—¡Viktor, no te atrevas! –exclamó Ville sintiendo como la rabia volvía a invadirlo, pero él sólo lo observó con una sonrisa.

Annika seguía luchando, más ahora que presentía lo que Viktor le haría, pero ella era incapaz de hacer nada y menos Ville, quien yacía en el suelo con el lycan sujetándolo con una de sus enormes patas. Ville temblaba de la impotencia al ver que no podía salvarla, y sin darse cuenta, unas lágrimas de sangre cayeron por su rostro, al igual que por el de Annika.

Viktor apartó el largo cabello negro de ella de su cuello mientras la acariciaba con suavidad, al igual que haría con una amante, y sin previo aviso, hundió los afilados colmillos en su piel con fuerza. Ville sintió el miedo y el dolor en su cuerpo en cuanto escuchó a Annika gritar. Se retorció bajo la pata del lycan, pero le era imposible liberarse, menos aun cuando aquel lobo le estaba enterrando las garras que traspasaban la armadura, así que lo único que podía hacer era observar cómo Viktor bebía de la sangre de Annika, sólo por el hecho de causarle daño a los dos.

Pasaron minutos, horas de tortura interminable, Ville no supo bien. Cuando Viktor por fin dejó de morder a Annika, ella estaba casi inconsciente, mientras él seguía reteniéndola entre sus garras.

—Pues mi pequeño fénix sigue siendo el mismo –dijo Viktor y la besó con sus labios aún manchados por la sangre de ella. En ese momento Ville sólo deseó poder estrangularlo—. ¿Cuántas veces van ya? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? –le preguntó—. ¿No te cansas de ver que ella siempre está destinada a morir en mis manos? Aunque puede ser que esta vez cambié de opinión.  
—¿Qué planeas hacerle, Viktor? –le preguntó Ville con miedo, a lo que Viktor rió con maldad.   
—Ya me cansé de este juego contigo, Ville –le dijo—. Después de unos años te has vuelto tan predecible que ya no tiene la menor gracia. Ahora tengo ganas de algo diferente.

En ese momento Ville vio cómo Annika recuperaba poco a poco el conocimiento y al verse atrapada en los brazos de Viktor comenzó a luchar otra vez contra él. Ville estaba casi seguro que eso sólo lograba alentar más al vampiro que estaba frente a ellos, por lo que buscó la conexión con ella para comunicarse.

— _Annika, deja de luchar contra él, cariño_ –le dijo Ville mentalmente—. _Solo haces que esto sea más interesante para Viktor._  
— _Pero no lo quiero cerca de mí_ –le respondió ella mirándolo.  
— _Ya se cansará de jugar con nosotros. Hasta entonces no te muevas más. Todo esto terminará muy pronto. ¿Sabes que te amo, cierto?_  
— _Lo sé y yo también te amo, Ville_ –le dijo Annika y Ville pudo ver la ternura en sus ojos, algo que lo tranquilizó.   
—Pero qué tiernos son –dijo Viktor de pronto con sarcasmo.

Ville estaba sorprendido de que él hubiera escuchado la pequeña conversación mental que había tenido con Annika, ya que era algo que no sabía que Viktor pudiera hacer.

—Sí, puedo hacerlo, Ville. Recuerda que soy mejor vampiro que tú –respondió Viktor a la pregunta no formulada—. ¿Saben? Aborrezco sentimientos como esos. No tienen nada útil.   
—Tú no sabes nada –le dijo Annika con rabia.  
—Al contrario, querida. He vivido demasiado tiempo y en muchas ocasiones he visto como el amor hace que pierdas la fuerza y te conviertas en un vampiro débil. No es más que un sentimiento inútil, como ya dije. Ahora… volviendo al asunto del cual estábamos hablando antes de que ustedes comenzaran con sus cursilerías… Ville, despídete de tu ángel aquí presente. De seguro ya no tendrás oportunidad de verla de nuevo.

Dicho esto, Viktor comenzó a incendiar el castillo de Ville con solo el chasquido de sus dedos. Las llamas comenzaron a extenderse por todos los lugares, provocando así un caos mayor del que ya había debido a los lycans.

—Mátalo –le dijo Viktor de pronto al lycan blanco y luego, tomando a Annika con fuerza, desapareció con ella en una voluta de humo.   
—¡Annika! –la llamó Ville, pero ya era tarde. Viktor se la había llevado a un lugar que Ville no conocía. 


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas para Annika no están mejor y Viktor piensa que ya es hora de comenzar a cobrar su venganza.

Luego de que Viktor desapareciera entre el humo con Annika, el lycan que aún sujetaba a Ville se preparó para cumplir las órdenes de su amo, pero Ville no iba a dejar que lo mataran así de fácil. Reunió las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y se quitó de encima al enorme lobo y levantándose con rapidez del suelo, recogió la espada que estaba a su lado. Una vez que estuvo de pie, ambos, lycan y vampiro, se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos cuantos segundos hasta que el lobo atacó, aunque para ese momento Ville ya tenía un plan. Esperaría hasta el último segundo y sería entonces que acabaría con la vida de ese perro rabioso, así que tal como lo pensó, esperó a tener al lycan casi sobre su cuello para levantar la espada de plata y hacer que ésta se enterrara en el enorme pecho de la criatura, casi atravesándolo. Tras dejar el cadáver del lycan en el suelo, Ville fue a ayudar a los demás vampiros que aún luchaban con los otros lycans.

El fuego se estaba esparciendo por todo el lugar y debían apagarlo antes de que consumiera al castillo, pero antes debían acabar con la gran horda de lycans que seguía llegando como si no tuviera fin. Ville se preguntaba de dónde salía tanto lobo, ya que no era posible que Viktor manejara una manada de ese tamaño. Además, por naturaleza los lycans odiaban a los vampiros, así que no comprendía cómo había hecho él para dominarlos, pero eso no importaba ahora, lo principal era deshacerse de todos ellos cuanto antes.

Pasaron al menos unas dos horas cuando al fin mataron al último lycan que se había atrevido a entrar, los otros se habían quedado a refugio entre los árboles y finalmente habían huido. Ahora tenían que enfrentarse al problema de que una parte del castillo estaba en llamas y de que la mayoría de los que habían sobrevivido estaban malheridos, por lo que no estaban en condiciones de hacerse cargo del incendio, pero tampoco podían dejar que su hogar se quemara. Así que Ville reunió a unos pocos vampiros que aún estaban en buenas condiciones y juntos comenzaron a traer agua del pozo para intentar apagar las llamas, aunque resultaba casi imposible ya que el fuego era demasiado y ellos estaban muy cansados como para hacerse cargo de él. En ese momento apareció Janne desde las catacumbas y con el poder que tenía para controlar el agua, se logró apagar el fuego, pero Ville al verlo se le lanzó encima.

—¡Se suponía que tenías que proteger a Annika! –exclamó Ville con rabia y lo empujó contra una pared—. ¡Ahora Viktor se la ha llevado y no sé a dónde! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa, Janne!  
—No pude detenerla, Ville –le respondió Janne asustado—. Se salió sin que me diera cuenta. ¿Pero cómo es que Viktor se la llevó?  
—Ella trató de defenderme del ataque de Viktor y fue entonces que él la tomó y desapareció. ¡Debería matarte por ser un inútil!  
—Ville… cálmate –le dijo Jyrki y puso una mano ensangrentada sobre su hombro, para luego apartarlo de Janne—. No sirve que peleemos entre nosotros. Debemos recuperarnos e ir al castillo de Viktor a buscar a Annika.  
—¡Ella no está allá! Viktor sabe que iría hasta su castillo a buscarla, así que es obvio que se la llevó a otro lugar. ¡La he perdido y esta vez para siempre! –dijo Ville y enseguida cayó al suelo, derrotado.

Lágrimas de sangre caían por su pálido rostro. No le importaba que los demás lo vieran así de destruido, ya que lo único que le importaba en ese momento era Annika. No quería ni pensar en lo que Viktor le haría, pero conociéndolo estaba seguro que la torturaría o le haría algo peor, así que Ville debía salvarla cuanto antes, ¿pero cómo saber en dónde estaba Annika ahora? Sería una pérdida de tiempo ir hasta el castillo de Viktor al otro lado del bosque, además de que debía estar infestado de lycans. Ville estaba seguro de que Viktor se la había llevado a otro lugar y no descansaría hasta dar con el paradero de aquel vampiro y recuperar a Annika.

* * *

Tres vampiros yacían en un sillón, al calor del fuego de una gran chimenea de piedra. Dos de ellos eran mujeres, una de cabello color rojizo y la otra de un cabello tan negro como las plumas de un cuervo y entre ellas estaba un hombre de apariencia joven, de cabello negro y ojos azules. Eran Kristoff, el gemelo de Viktor, Erika, la chica de cabello rojo y Anya, la de cabello negro. Los tres estaban bebiendo de un cáliz mientras hablaban animadamente y reían.

De pronto el centro de la estancia se llenó de humo y tras disiparse, ellos pudieron ver a Viktor, algo malherido y con sangre en la ropa y a Annika, quien seguía luchando por liberarse. Enseguida Kristoff se levantó del sillón, sorprendido para luego acercarse a su hermano.

—Viktor, ¿qué has hecho? –le preguntó—. No me dirás que…  
—Sí, Kris… es Annika, la amada de Ville. El pequeño fénix que ha regresado una vez más –le dijo Viktor a su hermano con una sonrisa—. Ha venido a pasar una temporada con nosotros, ¿verdad querida?  
—¡Déjame ir! ¡Me das asco, Viktor y lo único que deseo es poder alejarme de ti! –exclamó Annika y trató de golpearlo, pero él se lo impidió.  
—Sé que no te caigo bien, pero vas a tener que aprender a hacerlo ya que de esta casa tú no saldrás nunca más. Anya –dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer que estaba atrás de Kristoff—. Llévala a una habitación y asegúrate de que no pueda escapar por ningún lado.  
—Como tú digas, Viktor –respondió ella con una voz suave, para luego acercarse a Annika.

Viktor aún la sujetaba firmemente entre sus brazos, evitando que ella escapara. Anya se acercó lo suficiente y miró directamente a Annika a los ojos. Poco a poco, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, ella cayó en un trance que la dejó calmada y casi sin movilidad. Viktor la soltó finalmente y Anya comenzó a darle órdenes, como si de una marioneta se tratara y se la llevó fuera del salón para encerrarla en una habitación, tal como Viktor le había ordenado.

Luego de que ellas salieran, Viktor se quitó el abrigo roto y lo dejó caer al piso, para después sentarse al lado de Erika en el gran sillón. Él tomó el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos y tras besarla, le quitó el cáliz que tenía en las manos y bebió un buen trago de sangre. Luego se quedó mirando a Kristoff, quien estaba frente a él con una mirada de desaprobación.

—Cambia esa expresión, Kristoff –le dijo.  
—No me parece bien lo que acabas de hacer –le respondió serio.  
—A ti nada de lo que hago te parece bien –dijo Viktor sentándose más erguido y mirando a su gemelo fijamente con reproche.  
—Erika, déjanos solos –le pidió Kristoff con voz autoritaria y mirada seria, pero la vampiresa no se movió.  
—No te preocupes, querida –le dijo Viktor y la besó otra vez—. Hablaremos más tarde.

Erika se levantó del sillón y tras mirar a Kristoff con la misma mirada seria que él le dirigía a ella, salió del salón. Cuando al fin quedaron los dos solos, ambos hermanos estuvieron observándose seriamente por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Kristoff habló.

—Cuando saliste ayer por la noche ya intuía que estabas tramando algo –le dijo—. ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Viktor? Además de secuestrar a Annika.  
—Sólo le di una lección a Ville –respondió Viktor mientras se acomodaba en el sillón—. De seguro para este momento ya debe de estar muerto.  
—¿No te cansas, verdad?  
—¡Él se lo buscó! No iba a dejar que llegara hasta el castillo. ¡Además, tú también escuchaste lo que dijo nuestro informante! Ville en efecto tenía un ejército en su castillo, pero ahora ya no tiene nada –Viktor rió y bebió una vez más del cáliz.  
—Pero eso no fue lo único que hiciste.  
—No, no fue lo único –respondió—. Dejé una manada lo suficiente grande en el castillo de Ville para que acabara con ellos y además inicié un incendio, así que de una u otra manera ellos deberán morir.  
—Lo de detener a su ejército es entendible, pero ¿para qué tuviste que secuestrar a Annika? ¡Ya teníamos suficientes problemas como para que tú le agregaras uno más!  
—¡No me vengas con reclamos ahora, Kristoff! –exclamó Viktor y se levantó del sillón y se acercó a su hermano y lo tomó por el cuello—. Si no fuera por todo lo que he hecho, nosotros aún estaríamos hundidos en la miseria. ¡Así que no me vengas con remordimientos! Además, si no fuera por mí, tu, querido hermano, estarías muerto hace siglos.  
—Siempre acudes a esa vieja deuda que tengo contigo para que te perdone por las estupideces que cometes, Viktor –le respondió Kristoff—. Aunque debes reconocer que traer a Annika hasta acá fue una locura. Ville vendrá por ella.  
—Eso si logra encontrarnos –le dijo a Kristoff con seriedad y lo soltó—. Tardará en dar con nuestro paradero, pero mientras lo intenta yo me entretendré con su bello ángel –Viktor rió con maldad que incluso a su hermano llegó a asustar.  
—¿Qué planeas hacer con ella, Viktor? –preguntó Kristoff con inquietud.  
—Eso es asunto mío, Kris –le dijo Viktor—. De momento quiero que mañana vayas al castillo en Eldast, haciéndote pasar por mí y le digas al líder de los lycans que están ahí que vengan a mi castillo cuanto antes. Necesito a esa manada.  
—¿No me digas que seguirás atacando a Ville? –le preguntó con un tono de cansancio en la voz.  
—Si resulta que Ville aún está vivo, deseará no estarlo cuando vea lo que estoy preparando. Ese maldito me debe una y se la haré pagar con creces –dijo Viktor con odio.  
—Viktor… por favor. Resígnate a lo que pasó y sigue adelante –le pidió Kristoff y puso una mano en su hombro, la cual Viktor apartó con un golpe.  
—¡Nunca lo haré! ¡Ella era mía, Kris y por culpa de ese maldito de Ville, quien se metió en nuestra relación la perdí para siempre! ¡Pero se lo haré pagar! ¡Los dos sufrirán lo que yo sufrí la noche en que ella me dejó por irse con él! –y dicho esto Viktor se dirigió a la puerta.  
—¡Espera Viktor! ¿A dónde vas?  
—A cobrar mi venganza –respondió y salió del salón con paso rápido.

Annika estaba recostada en el centro de la gran cama, inmóvil, aun sumida en el trance en que aquella vampiresa la había sumido. Hace unos pocos minutos había comenzado a sentir cómo sus sentidos volvían a la normalidad, y aunque aún se veía incapaz de moverse, estaba más tranquila ya que al menos ahora ya no tenía a esos molestos vampiros a su lado. Desde que Viktor se había aparecido en el castillo y había intentado matar a Ville, Annika había estado con los nervios a flor de piel, sobre todo cuando él la había mordido y bebido de su sangre. No había nada más desagradable que eso, ya que Annika lo sentía como si él hubiera abusado de ella, así que lo único que deseaba era alejarse lo más posible de Viktor, de su hermano y de todos los que tuvieran alguna relación con él. Deseaba volver al castillo al lado de Ville, pero no sabía si su amado estaría bien o no. La última vez que lo vio tenía un enorme lycan sobre el pecho a punto de decapitarlo de un mordisco. No quería pensar mal, pero si Ville había muerto entre las fauces de esa bestia, ella ya podría empezar a considerarse perdida. Sin Ville ya no tenía sentido seguir existiendo.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y alcanzó a ver la sombra de un hombre alto que entró, cerrándola tras él. Annika oyó cómo le echaba llave y fue entonces que todo el miedo volvió a apoderarse de ella. ¿Qué quiere Viktor conmigo ahora?, se preguntó Annika asustada. Sabía que era él sólo por el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo. Era un perfume único que no cualquiera tendría, incluso Ville poseía un aroma que lo caracterizaba, pero este no se comparaba al de Viktor, el cual era algo empalagoso y que provocaba sensaciones extrañas en el cuerpo de Annika al entrar por sus fosas nasales.

Viktor se acercó con paso lento a la cama y se sentó muy cerca de Annika. La observó con sus ojos de color casi blanco, que en realidad solo eran de un color azul demasiado pálido y que tenían el brillo característico de todos los vampiros, haciendo que brillaran como luces en la oscuridad. Annika intentó moverse para alejarse de él, pero no pudo. Viktor al ver sus intenciones solo rió, poniéndole los nervios más de punta a Annika.

—Es inútil que intentes moverte, querida –le dijo Viktor acercándose un poco más a ella—. El hechizo de Anya durara unas cuantas horas más, así que de momento puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo.  
—¿Por qué me… retienes aquí? ¿Qué… quieres de mí? –le preguntó Annika con voz temblorosa, descubriendo que sí podía hablar, aunque apenas.  
—¿De verdad no me recuerdas? –le preguntó Viktor—. ¿Ni siquiera un poco?  
—¿Por qué… habría de recordarte? –le preguntó Annika extrañada—. Nunca te había visto antes de esta noche… y preferiría no haberlo hecho nunca. ¡Eres un… monstruo, Viktor!  
—No, mi querido fénix, yo no soy el monstruo aquí. Bueno… en realidad puede que lo sea, pero no soy peor que tu amado Ville.  
—¡No metas… a Ville en esto! –exclamó Annika—. ¡Él no… él no es un ser despreciable como tú!  
—¡Cuida tus palabras! –le dijo Viktor y tomó el rostro de Annika con una de sus grandes manos, casi enterrándole las afiladas uñas en la piel—. Agradece que me sentí piadoso de ti esta vez porque de lo contrario ahora tu yacerías muerta en el patio del castillo de Ville, así que cuida lo que dices si quieres seguir existiendo.  
—No me importa que me mates, Viktor –le dijo Annika—. Así… por lo menos… ya no estaría cerca de ti.

Y sin que lo viera venir, Viktor golpeó a Annika. Ella trataba de no perder la calma, pero fue inútil ya que muy pronto comenzó a llorar. Deseaba poder alejarse de Viktor, pero seguía sin poder moverse así que no tenía otra opción que aguantar. Viktor en cambio, tras pegarle a Annika, trató de abrazarla y consolarla, pero luego se arrepintió aunque no soltó su rostro. La observó por unos segundos más, viendo cómo las lágrimas de color rojizo caían por el pálido rostro de Annika y cómo sus ojos azules lo observaban a él cargados de odio y miedo, al mismo tiempo que sus labios rosas estaban entreabiertos. Viktor aún recordaba como antaño esos mismos ojos que ahora lo veían con odio, antes brillaban con amor y todavía sería así de no ser por Ville quien había manipulado los recuerdos de Annika a tal punto de hacer que ella se olvidara por completo de quien era él. Era por eso que lo odiaba, más a Ville que a ella. Annika se podía considerar solo una víctima de ese juego, y aunque Viktor aún estaba resentido con ella por abandonarlo, sabía que en el fondo la seguía queriendo y que debido a eso le perdonaría lo que le había hecho. Y mientras estaba ahí, observando aquel angelical rostro, Viktor levantó un poco el cuerpo de Annika de la cama y tras apartar las lágrimas de sus mejillas, la besó. Annika intentó apartarse y gritar, pero su voz quedaba ahogada por los labios de Viktor. Entonces, sin saber cómo sucedió, ella levantó una mano y la acercó lentamente al rostro de él con la intención de apartarlo, pero Viktor al darse cuenta de esto, le sujetó la muñeca con fuerza.

—Vaya, no pensé que fueras tan resistente al control de Anya –le dijo con admiración en la voz—. Eso hará las cosas más interesantes.

Dicho esto, Viktor recostó a Annika de nuevo en la cama. Ella ya estaba recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo, pero aun así se veía incapaz de huir, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue observar cómo Viktor se acercaba a la puerta, donde estuvo unos segundos escuchando con atención y al no escuchar nada, volvió a la cama y se recostó sobre Annika. Ella lloraba e intentaba quitarse a Viktor de encima a como diera lugar a pesar de no poder moverse, pero él tenía mucha más fuerza, además de que se aprovechaba de su inmovilidad, por lo que fue así que después de romperle la ropa a Annika, Viktor se dispuso a violarla solo con el motivo de tomar revancha de todo lo que, tanto ella como Ville, le habían hecho.

Viktor estaba cegado por la rabia y el ansia de venganza. Eso fue lo que lo motivó violar a Annika, solo con el objetivo de hacerle daño indirectamente a Ville. Mientras estaba sobre ella, Viktor aprovechó la oportunidad de beber de la sangre de Annika una vez más. A través de aquel líquido rojo, él podía ver todos los recuerdos de ella y en los cuales en ninguno aparecía él, algo que lo enfureció aún más. Pero pronto tendré mi venganza, pensó Viktor con odio, me aseguraré de que Ville se arrepienta mil veces de haber se fijado en ella.

Para cuando terminó de torturar a la pobre Annika, se apartó de ella y salió de la habitación, dejándola en llanto mientras que ella trataba de cubrirse con la manta de la cama.

Viktor bajó al salón luego de salir de la habitación en donde habían encerrado a Annika y se quedó de pie frente a la chimenea observando con atención las llamas que ardían en ese momento. Él ya estaba recobrando el sentido poco a poco, entonces fue que sintió remordimiento por lo que acababa de hacerle a Annika. Viktor había intentado tantas veces perdonarle su abandono y olvidarse de ella, pero le era imposible. Intentó entonces seguir amándola, pero eso también le fue imposible debido a que siempre tenía el recuerdo de ella dejándolo por otro en su mente. Además, de todas las veces que la había visto resurgir de las cenizas, siempre se había acercado a ella para hacerle daño. La rabia lo consumía cada vez que la tenía cerca. Era como si un demonio rencoroso se apoderara de su sentido común cada vez que la tenía enfrente y lo guiara para que cometiera los peores actos con ella. Y pensar que una vez la amé más que a mi vida, se dijo Viktor con pesar.

Fue cuando él era un vampiro de no más de 500 años cuando la conoció. Annika había llegado de una tierra lejana, siendo una vampiresa joven que había perdido a sus padres hace muy poco y que buscaba refugio. Fue así que llegó a su castillo para quedarse a vivir en él. Viktor con gusto le había brindado un hogar dentro de los terrenos, pero no fue hasta años después que surgió una amistad entre ellos. En ese entonces Annika había sido una especie de salvación para él. Viktor en esa época ya controlaba manadas de lycans, pero a pesar de toda la compañía que recibía de todos, se sentía muy solo. Kristoff no era suficiente para llenar el vacío que sentía, él necesitaba a una mujer a su lado, que fuera la reina de su creciente imperio. Así fue cómo le pidió a Annika que se convirtiera en su esposa después de unos cuantos meses de noviazgo, a lo cual ella aceptó con alegría, pero fue poco después de eso que apareció Ville para seducirla y llevársela de su lado. La noche en que Annika le dijo que se iba a ir con Ville, Viktor le preguntó el por qué, a lo que ella solo le respondió que había encontrado a su alma gemela y que a pesar de que lo había querido, no podía quedarse a su lado. El dolor fue insoportable y él jamás lo olvidó. Fue justo en esa noche en que su odio hacia ellos y su bello amor empezó, fue en esa noche en la que juró que le haría pagar esa traición a ambos y lo hizo, incontables veces, aunque Ville seguía desafiándolo, trayendo de vuelta a Annika, pero ya no más. Esta vez ella no estaba muerta, así que no podría reencarnar, y mientras la mantuviera encerrada, ella nunca volvería al lado de Ville.

Y mientras Viktor reflexionaba sobre todas esas cosas, en el piso de arriba Kristoff entraba en la habitación desde donde venía el llanto que llevaba tanto rato escuchando. Sabía que Viktor le iba a hacer algo a Annika cuando lo vio salir del salón, pero no podía detenerlo. De hecho, nadie podía detener a su hermano una vez que estaba decidido a hacer algo. Entró en la habitación, con una copa en la mano que había traído de su habitación, y se acercó a la cama en donde estaba Annika llorando y hecha un ovillo apenas cubierta por la manta. Tomó asiento a su lado y al hacerlo vio como ella se apartaba con miedo.

—No te asustes, no soy Viktor. Aunque nos parecemos bastante. Ten, te traje algo de beber. De seguro tendrás sed –le dijo Kristoff y le tendió la copa.

Annika se quedó viéndolo con una mirada de desconfianza, pero finalmente aceptó la copa que Kristoff le ofrecía y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Le agradeció en voz baja y trató de cubrirse de nuevo para evitar que Kristoff la mirara. Él solo la miraba con compasión, pensando que no era justo que ella sufriera así en las manos de Viktor, a pesar de lo que hiciera en el pasado ya que eso para él ya no tenía importancia ahora.

—Te conseguiré algo de ropa para que puedas ponerte –le dijo Kristoff y se levantó de la cama, pero Annika lo detuvo agarrando la manga de su traje negro.  
—¿Por qué eres amable conmigo? –le preguntó con voz suave, débil por las lágrimas que había derramado.  
—Solo me comporto como soy –le dijo él—. Seré hermano gemelo de Viktor, pero eso no significa que sea igual a él. De momento, si necesitas algo, dímelo y trataré de conseguirlo.  
—¿Me ayudarías a escapar de aquí? –le preguntó ella con esperanza en sus azules ojos.  
—Lo siento, pero en eso no puedo ayudarte –le respondió Kristoff con tristeza y salió de la habitación, dejando a una Annika que lloraba otra vez.

Cuando salió, Kristoff bajó al salón donde sabía que encontraría a su hermano y al verlo frente a la chimenea, cabizbajo, le dijo:

—¿Ahora te arrepientes de lo que has hecho?  
—No empieces, Kristoff. No estoy de humor para escuchar tus sermones ahora –le dijo Viktor levantando la vista del fuego para observarlo con seriedad.  
—Pues me vas a escuchar aunque no quieras –le dijo y se sentó en uno de los sillones tras él—. Si pensabas que podrías tener alguna oportunidad de recuperar lo que tenías con Annika, olvídalo. Con lo que acabas de hacer ella te odiará aún más.  
—¿Ya fuiste a consolarla? –le preguntó Viktor con sarcasmo dándose la vuelta para mirarlo—. No creas que no sé qué también te gusta, pero ella es mía, Kris. ¡Mía!  
—¡Ella no es tuya, Viktor! –exclamó Kristoff—. Tal vez una vez lo fue, pero ahora ya no. De hecho, ella no le pertenece a nadie. No es una esclava que tenga dueño. Es un vampiro, al igual que nosotros.  
—¿Por qué la defiendes, Kris? Sabes lo que ella me hizo –le dijo Viktor y se acercó a su hermano.  
—La defiendo porque no merece que la trates así. ¡No tenías derecho a torturarla de esa manera y a violarla! ¡No sé cuántas veces te he dicho que te olvides del pasado, Viktor! Ya no puedes cambiar lo que pasó. Ella solo siguió a su corazón y por eso se fue de tu lado –le dijo—. Acepta que perdiste y sigue adelante.  
—¡Eso nunca! –exclamó Viktor enojado—. ¡Yo nunca pierdo! Es cosa de tiempo hacer que ella vuelva a recuperar sus antiguos recuerdos antes de que apareciera Ville a arruinar nuestras vidas.  
—Pues para eso deberías matarla otra vez y encontrarla antes que Ville.  
—¿Y por qué crees que la he matado tantas veces? –le preguntó—. La primera vez fueron los lycans en el bosque, la segunda vez la incineré y después volvieron a matarla los lycans en un asalto al antiguo castillo de Ville, ¡pero el muy maldito siempre la encuentra antes que yo! Por eso ahora me aseguraré de matarlo a él primero y luego me ocuparé de Annika. Así él no podrá buscarla y yo podré devolverle su vida tal como era cuando llegó aquí –y luego de ver a su hermano por última vez, Viktor se retiró del salón, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

Kristoff se levantó del sillón y siguió a su hermano para ver hasta dónde iba, y tras verlo entrar en la habitación de Erika, Kristoff volvió a bajar y salió de la mansión rumbo al pueblo cercano para buscarle algunas cosas a Annika antes de que amaneciera. Comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, sin percatarse de que alguien lo observaba en la oscuridad de los árboles que rodeaban la propiedad.

* * *

Ville estaba en el centro del salón, paseándose con nerviosismo de un lado a otro, pensando en alguna forma de poder recuperar a Annika. Hace poco la había sentido a través de la conexión, sintió el miedo de ella y entonces temió lo peor. Solo espero que Viktor no la haya matado una vez más, pensó Ville. Aunque dudo que lo hiciera, sino ¿cuál era el sentido de llevarse a Annika en primer lugar?

En esas pocas horas que habían pasado después del ataque, habían logrado restaurar cierto orden dentro del castillo. Los cuerpos de sus hermanos vampiros que habían caído en batalla los llevaron a las tumbas bajo el castillo y los lycans fueron apilados y quemados en el patio. En cuanto al fuego que Viktor había iniciado, había sido controlado y los daños que causó no fueron graves, por lo que la paz había vuelto, al menos de momento. Ahora los heridos estaban casi recuperados y habían vuelto al lado de sus compañeras, mientras que algunos otros habían salido, siguiendo a los lycans que habían escapado para poder acabar con ellos. En ese grupo habían salido Tilo y Jyrki, quienes aún no habían regresado y que también preocupaban a Ville.

De pronto la campana del castillo repicó una vez más esa noche, alertando a Ville, quien salió al patio para ver qué era lo que había alertado a los guardias. Vio a la distancia a un jinete que se acercaba con rapidez y pronto reconoció a Tilo que cabalgaba en su gran caballo negro. Cuando por fin entró en el patio y desmontó, se acercó a Ville y le dijo:

—Encontré a Viktor. Lo vi salir de una mansión oculta en el bosque.  
—¿Estaba solo? –le preguntó Ville.  
—Al menos salió solo y no vi lycans en los alrededores, a pesar de que uno de ellos me llevó hasta allá –respondió Tilo mientras entregaba las riendas de su caballo a uno de los vampiros de las cuadras.  
—Gracias, Tilo –le dijo Ville y lo abrazó—. Ahora ya es solo cuestión de que nos reagrupemos y vayamos en busca de Annika.

Fue así que, feliz con las nuevas noticias, Ville empezó a idear un plan para asediar la mansión de Viktor y rescatar a su amada antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor resulta ser más escurridizo de lo que todos pensaban y Ville recurre a acciones desesperadas para recuperar a Annika.

A la noche siguiente, luego de que el sol se pusiera tras la montaña, el castillo comenzó a cobrar vida de nuevo. Aún quedaba mucho trabajo que realizar en el patio luego de la batalla de la noche anterior, y mientras varios vampiros se mantenían ocupados poniendo orden al lugar, Ville seguía planeando la manera de atacar a Viktor y de rescatar a Annika.

La noche anterior, Ville junto a Tilo y Jyrki, habían acordado que era necesario mantener la mansión de Viktor bajo vigilancia y así asegurarse de que él no escapara del lugar. Al mismo tiempo, observarían con atención cada detalle, esperando reunir información acerca de cuantos vampiros se estaban quedando en ese lugar y si es que estos eran custodiados por lycans. De ser ese el caso, debían asegurarse de saber cuántos lobos eran para después tener un cálculo y no perder más compañeros en la batalla. Fue así que tal y como acordaron, mandaron a dos guardias humanos a vigilar la mansión durante el día y para la noche, apenas el sol se ocultó en el horizonte y todos volvieron a la vida, Tilo salió a relevar a los humanos. Ville estaba agradecido con aquel vampiro por todo su apoyo y lo recompensaría muy pronto trayendo de vuelta a su amada, quien también había muerto a manos de los lycans que Viktor mandó a su castillo.

Ville estaba ansioso por salir ya a buscar a Annika, pero él sabía que no era fácil hacer lo que se proponía, así que se estaba tomando su tiempo para planear bien las cosas. En un principio, apenas Viktor se llevó a su ángel, Ville pensó en salir tras él inmediatamente, pero ahora, ya con la mente más despejada, había comprendido que si no pensaba bien lo que iba a hacer, le pondría todo más fácil a Viktor y eso no lo podía permitir.

La noche anterior, durante la madrugada cuando Ville por fin se obligó a ir a descansar un poco, él se vio perseguido por horribles pesadillas donde veía a Annika sufriendo y siendo asesinada finalmente por Viktor. Era tanta la preocupación que sentía por ella, que apenas si pudo descansar algo durante el día. A cada momento sentía el miedo y sufrimiento de ella y lo único que quería era poder sacarla de esa mansión y apartarla de Viktor cuanto antes. Así que tras despertar esta noche, reunió a los vampiros de su confianza y les pidió que bajaran al salón en donde seguirían planificando el asedio a la mansión de Viktor. Necesitaba cubrir bien todos los puntos con tal de que la misión no fallara. No deseaba perder más de sus compañeros vampiros y mucho menos deseaba perder a Annika otra vez.

—Bien, según lo que me han dicho los guardias de día que estaban en la mansión –comenzó Ville—, ésta al parecer está vacía, aunque todos sabemos que eso no es así. Aunque por otro lado, esas son buenas noticias para nosotros, ya que nos indica que no hay lycans en los alrededores protegiendo a Viktor, por lo que él no podrá esconderse detrás de sus lobos. Ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer es idear un plan para poder entrar en la mansión sin que él se dé cuenta de que estamos ahí.  
—Eso será imposible –se escuchó una voz proveniente de la puerta que se acababa de abrir—. Viktor no caerá en ese truco.  
—¿Tienes alguna otra idea? –le preguntó Ville a Janne, quien tras entrar en el salón se sentó a la mesa—. Es eso o un ataque directo.  
—¿Y acaso no has pensado que quizás Viktor ya se escapó de la mansión o que quizás Tilo se equivocó y confundió a Viktor con alguien más? –le preguntó Janne—. Dices que los guardias no vieron a nadie en todo el día, ¿pero qué sucede si al regresar al castillo perdieron la oportunidad de ver algo importante? Son simples humanos –le dijo Janne mirándolo seriamente.  
—En primer lugar, si no vieron a nadie es porque solo había vampiros en la mansión. Segundo, confío en la palabra de Tilo, además, los guardias volvieron solo cuando él llegó allá, así que no los menosprecies, y tercero, Viktor no es como cualquier vampiro, por lo que es difícil confundirlo con alguien más –replicó Ville molesto mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

Janne desde la noche anterior que ya le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia a Ville. Además, debido a su incompetencia e incapacidad de protección es que Viktor se había llevado a Annika. ¿Y que había hecho Janne? Nada, solo criticar.

—Pero debes reconocer que Janne tiene razón en una cosa, Ville –le dijo Jyrki—. Viktor se dará cuenta si intentamos entrar.  
—¡Pues en ese caso lo enfrentamos directamente! –exclamó Ville perdiendo la calma finalmente, mientras se levantaba de la silla.  
—¡¿Quieres condenarnos a morir entonces?! –le preguntó Janne levantándose de la silla también muy alterado y mirando a Ville fijamente, quien de pronto se abalanzó sobre él, comenzando así una pelea.

Fue en ese minuto en que Ville y Janne se peleaban en el salón, mientras los demás intentaban separarlos que nadie se percató de que una sombra montada a caballo salía del castillo por la puerta este, la más escondida y con menos vigilancia de todas y dirigía los pasos del caballo hacia el bosque, donde pronto se perdió entre la espesura de los árboles.

* * *

Viktor se encontraba en compañía de Erika, ambos recostados en uno de los sillones del salón, besándose y acariciándose como una pareja de amantes, disfrutando de la soledad de la mansión, sin que nada los molestara.

Kristoff había salido hace media hora con la apariencia de su hermano gemelo, rumbo al castillo en Eldast para cumplir el encargo que Viktor le había hecho. En cuanto a la otra vampiresa, Anya, ella había salido a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, quizás en busca de una nueva víctima. Y en lo que a Annika respectaba, ella continuaba encerrada en la habitación del segundo piso, por lo que no había nadie más en la mansión en ese momento, excepto Viktor y Erika, quienes no se percataron de que un caballo se acercaba y se detenía en la parte trasera. Menos se dieron cuenta cuando el jinete bajaba y entraba por una de las puertas.

Viktor estaba bebiendo de la sangre de Erika mientras la acariciaba. La vampiresa de cabello rojizo gemía entre sus brazos, mientras él bebía lentamente de su sangre, por eso no se percataron de nada hasta que escucharon la puerta del salón abrirse. Viktor levantó la cabeza al escuchar el ruido y vio a una mujer que se detuvo frente a ellos. Se apartó de Erika y tras limpiarse los labios ensangrentados con un pañuelo, se levantó del sillón para saludar a la recién llegada.

—Ulrike, es un gusto verte de nuevo –le dijo acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Supongo que has venido hasta aquí porque me tienes noticias, ¿o me equivoco?  
—Así es Viktor, te tengo noticias del castillo –respondió ella quitándose la capucha de su abrigo, revelando así su rostro enmarcado por cabello negro.

Viktor asintió y tras girarse para ver a la vampiresa pelirroja, le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Déjanos a solas, querida. ¿Puedes? Ya después continuaremos con lo nuestro –dicho esto, se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla antes de darle un breve beso en los labios.   
—Como tú digas, Viktor –le respondió Erika levantándose del sillón y saliendo del salón.   
—Ahora ya podemos hablar con tranquilidad, Ulrike. Dime, ¿qué noticias me tienes?  
—Ville sabe que estás escondiéndote aquí.  
—¡Así que sobrevivió! Pero ¿cómo es que se enteró tan pronto de mi paradero? ¿Lo sabes, Ulli, querida? –le preguntó él, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos casi blancos.  
—Uno de tus lycans guío anoche a uno de los amigos de Ville hasta acá y dicen que te vieron salir de la mansión.  
—¡Yo jamás he salido de la mansión! –replicó y tras pensar un poco dijo—. ¡De seguro que vieron al estúpido de Kristoff salir de aquí!  
—Y eso no es todo –continuó diciendo ella—. Tiene un vampiro vigilándote allá afuera escondido entre los árboles. Además, Ville está reagrupando de nuevo a su ejército y piensa venir hasta acá a rescatar a la chica.  
—Espera un poco, querida… ¿Dices que el ejército también sobrevivió? –le preguntó Viktor con sorpresa—. ¿Qué sucedió con los lycans que se suponía debían aniquilarlo a él y a su ejército?   
—No lo sé, yo anoche estaba en las catacumbas con las demás mujeres, pero supongo que tus lobos se asustaron y huyeron –respondió—. Sabes que no puedes confiar en esos perros, Viktor.  
—¿Algo más que decirme, Ulli? –le preguntó con seriedad y algo de enojo.  
—No, solo eso. Aunque te aconsejo que te vayas cuanto antes de esta mansión.  
—Gracias, querida. Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo –le dijo y de pronto se dio cuenta de que no le había ofrecido nada—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Viktor se acercó a una mesa en donde tenía una botella y varias copas y se dispuso a servirle una, pero ella lo detuvo.

—No, gracias Viktor –respondió y se puso la capucha otra vez—. Debo volver al castillo de Ville antes de que noten mi ausencia. Estaré informándote de cualquier cosa.

Dicho esto, Ulrike se despidió de Viktor y de Erika y abandonó el salón para posteriormente salir de la mansión, teniendo cuidado de que Tilo, quien seguía vigilando afuera, no la viera salir.

Viktor estaba molesto por las noticias que le había traído Ulrike. Había tenido la confianza de que los lycans acabarían con Ville y todo su ejército, pero se dio cuenta de que no debió confiar en esos animales para hacer el trabajo. Ahora él debía volver a su castillo, el cual era el lugar más seguro en donde podían estar ya que los lycans los resguardarían allá. Sin embargo, para poder irse sin que los viera el vigilante de Ville afuera, él debía transportarlos a todos y para eso Kristoff y Anya debían volver o si no se quedarían solos en la mansión sin saber a dónde ellos se fueron. ¡Maldito, Kristoff!, pensó Viktor enojado deteniéndose frente a la chimenea, donde miró fijamente las llamas. ¡Todo esto es su culpa! Pero ya volverá y será entonces que arreglaré las cuentas con él.

Después de dos horas, el humor de Viktor estaba insoportable, así que Erika se retiró a su habitación, justo a tiempo de evitar la ira de él. Ahora Viktor se encontraba solo en el salón, dando vueltas con nerviosismo y manipulando el fuego de la chimenea a tal punto que estaba por provocar un incendio. Fue en ese momento que Kristoff llegó, y al sentir los pasos frenéticos de su hermano en el salón, entró para ver qué era lo que le sucedía, algo que lamentó poco después. Viktor apenas lo vio, se lanzó sobre él y lo empujó hasta la pared agarrándolo del cuello.

—¡Eres un estúpido, Kristoff! –le dijo Viktor con rabia, apretando el agarre de su mano, casi rompiéndole el cuello a su hermano—. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que vigiles tus pasos cuando vayas a salir?

Viktor seguía ahorcando a Kristoff, descargando toda la ira que sentía sobre él, pero Kristoff, quien conocía la manera de hacer que Viktor lo soltara, levantó una mano y tras asegurarse de que tocaba la piel de él, le dio una descarga eléctrica a través del brazo. Viktor exclamó con dolor y soltó a Kristoff, quien luego de poner los pies firmes en el suelo, se preparó por si su hermano gemelo se volvía a lanzar contra él. Kristoff no le iba a permitir que se desquitara con él por lo que sea que hubiera sucedido antes de que él llegara a la mansión. Para cuando Viktor se hubo calmado un poco, Kristoff lo vio sentarse en un sillón y luego de que lo observara con enojo, oyó que le decía:

—Ville sabe que estamos aquí. Incluso tiene a alguien vigilándonos allá afuera.  
—¿Y cómo es que se enteró de eso? –le preguntó Kristoff ya más relajado mientras se sentaba frente a Viktor.  
—Te vieron salir anoche de la mansión –respondió su hermano con voz grave, tratando de mantener la calma—. ¿Qué se supone que saliste hacer anoche?

Kristoff se quedó en silencio, asumiendo la culpa de sus actos. Había sido descuidado cuando salió a buscarle la ropa a Annika al pueblo, pero fue porque jamás pensó que Ville los encontraría tan rápido. Esa mansión llevaba años abandonada y pocos conocían su existencia, así que ¿cómo había dado Ville con su paradero?

—Anoche, un lycan guío a uno de los amigos de Ville hasta aquí –dijo Viktor respondiendo a la pregunta no formulada de su hermano—. De seguro era uno de los que huyeron del castillo y tomó este camino, trayendo consigo a ese vampiro. ¡Pero eso no habría importado si no te hubieran visto salir de aquí! En serio, Kris ¿cómo eres tan estúpido? ¿A qué saliste anoche?  
—Lo siento, Viktor –le dijo él bajando la mirada, sintiendo verdadera culpa en su interior—. No pensé que hubiera alguien afuera. Salí a buscarle ropa a Annika, ya que tú, hermano, la dejaste desnuda luego de comportarte como un animal con ella.  
—¡Claro! ¡Arriésganos a todos por el pequeño fénix! Aun no entiendo por qué la dejé con vida –murmuró Viktor.  
—Porque en el fondo todavía la quieres –le dijo Kristoff haciendo que Viktor lo mirara con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro.  
—No digas tonterías, Kris –le dijo él—. Ella ya no me importa. Solo quería hacerla pagar por lo que me hizo, aunque aun así no la dejaré ir.   
—Vamos, Viktor. Te conozco –le dijo Kristoff sonriendo.  
—¡Bueno, basta de esta charla sin sentido! El caso es que ahora Ville sabe en dónde estamos y según lo que me dijo Ulli hace poco, planea venir hacia acá con su maldito ejercito –le dijo Viktor y tras levantarse del sillón, comenzó a dar vueltas otra vez por el salón.  
—Espera un poco, ¿el ejército sobrevivió? –le preguntó Kristoff girándose para verlo, tan sorprendido como Viktor cuando se enteró—. ¿Qué sucedió con los lycans que mandaste?  
—Muertos y los que sobrevivieron de seguro que huyeron. Ulrike no sabe con exactitud qué pasó, ya que no estaba ahí en ese momento –respondió Viktor—. Pero eso ya no importa. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es salir de aquí y volver al castillo. ¿Qué pasó con la manada de Eldast?  
—Hablé con el líder lycan y en este mismo momento deben estar llegando al castillo –le informó Kristoff.  
—Muy bien, alguna buena noticia para variar. Ahora solo debemos esperar a que Anya llegue y nos iremos de aquí cuanto antes.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró Anya, quien se acercó a Kristoff y tras besarlo, preguntó:

—¿Por qué me iban a esperar?  
—Qué bueno que llegaste –le dijo Viktor—. Nos iremos de la mansión y volveremos al castillo, así que prepara tus cosas y avísale a Erika que haga lo mismo. Les doy máximo diez minutos para que se alisten.  
—Como tú digas, Viktor –le dijo ella y salió del salón.

Luego que ella salió, Viktor se acercó a su hermano y le dijo:

—Kris, tú debes hacer lo mismo, pero antes de que te vayas quiero preguntarte algo.  
—Claro, dime Viktor.  
—¿Cuándo regresaste a la mansión viste a alguien allá afuera?  
—Bueno, la verdad es que no entré por la puerta principal. Vine desde la otra parte del bosque, aunque sí, me pareció ver una sombra entre los árboles.   
—¿En qué parte del bosque viste la sombra? –le preguntó Viktor acercándose a una ventana y comenzando a buscar con la mirada.  
—Me pareció que estaba cerca de la parte frontal, casi frente a la puerta, pero no estoy seguro. Pudo haberse movido –le dijo Kristoff acercándose a su hermano y comenzó a mirar por la ventana también.  
—Espero que tenga suerte ese vampiro porque si llego a verlo, quemaré la parte del bosque donde está y junto con los arboles lo quemaré a él también – dijo Viktor con odio y tras apartarse ambos de la ventana, se dispusieron a subir a sus habitaciones para prepararse a salir de la mansión.

Annika mientras tanto se paseaba nerviosa por la habitación, ya que desde que había despertado esa noche había intentado encontrar alguna forma de salir, pero le fue imposible. Todo estaba asegurado y la puerta tenía llave por fuera. Además, hace rato que oía movimiento por la casa y no entendía a qué se debía. ¿Será que Ville por fin me encontró?, se preguntó a sí misma con esperanza. Esperaba que fuera eso y no otra cosa. Deseaba cuanto antes irse de ese lugar y alejarse lo más posible de Viktor por el resto de su existencia, aunque debía admitir que extrañaría a Kristoff. Él había sido muy amable con ella y tal como le había prometido, le trajo un bello vestido y otra copa de sangre para que bebiera cuando pasó a verla unas horas antes. Annika deseaba poder liberarlo de su hermano, pero sabía que eso sería casi tan difícil como que alguien la liberara a ella, pero deseaba poder devolverle la amabilidad que él le mostraba. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y Viktor entró acompañado de la vampiresa que la había puesto en un trance la noche anterior. Annika se apartó de ellos lo más que pudo, arrinconándose contra la pared con miedo, pero Viktor se le acercó y le aprisionó los brazos tras la espalda, impidiéndole moverse. Entonces Anya se acercó, y al igual que la vez anterior, obligó a Annika a mirarla directamente a los ojos y la puso en un trance.

—¿Ahora qué quieres que haga con ella, Viktor? –le preguntó Anya mirándolo.  
—Llévala al salón mientras voy por Erika y Kristoff –le dijo Viktor soltando a Annika—. ¿Tienes todo listo para irnos?  
—Sí, pero mis cosas aún siguen en la habitación –le respondió ella.   
—No te preocupes. Tú baja con Annika y yo te las llevo.  
—Gracias, Viktor –y luego de que Anya saliera de la habitación llevándose a Annika como una marioneta, él fue a buscar a los demás.

Cinco minutos más tarde, estaban todos reunidos en medio del salón, listos para partir. Viktor apagó todas las velas y el fuego de la chimenea y le pidió a Anya que se acercara con Annika. Tomándolas a ambas de la cintura, se preparó para llevarlas al castillo, pero antes de hacerlo, le susurró a Anya.

—Cuando lleguemos allá, enciérrala en la habitación que está al lado de la mía y cerciórate de que no se vaya a escapar.  
—No te preocupes por eso, Viktor –le respondió Anya—. Ella no saldrá por ningún lado.

El humo comenzó a rodear a los tres vampiros que de pronto de un segundo a otro ya no estaban. Mientras Viktor volvía por ellos, Kristoff se acercó una vez más a la ventana y comenzó a buscar a través de los árboles, esperando encontrar al vampiro que los vigilaba. Erika se acercó a él, intrigada, y le preguntó.

—¿Qué haces, Kristoff? ¿Hay alguien que nos vigila?  
—Sí, es por eso que nos vamos de aquí, pero por más que intentamos encontrarlo, no logramos verlo entre los árboles.  
—¿Quién les dijo que había alguien vigilándonos? –le preguntó Erika.  
—Viktor me contó que Ulrike se lo había dicho cuando vino a informarle de la situación en el castillo de Ville.  
—¿Pero cómo es que…?  
—Porque vieron salir a este idiota –le respondió Viktor, quien ya estaba de vuelta, apuntando a su hermano—. Ahora, si fueran tan amables, apártense de la ventana y vayámonos cuanto antes de este lugar.

Erika y Kristoff tomaron sus cosas y se acercaron a Viktor, quien al igual que como hizo con Annika y Anya, los tomó de la cintura y desaparecieron en una voluta de humo para luego reaparecer en medio de una gran estancia, similar a una biblioteca en un castillo muy antiguo ubicado casi en la base de una montaña.

* * *

Tilo llevaba vigilando la mansión de Viktor por al menos dos horas, y a pesar de que se veía fuego y luz en una de las estancias, nunca vio que alguien entrara o saliera. Hubo un momento en que creyó ver a alguien salir de la mansión, pero cuando se acercó para cerciorarse, quien sea que haya sido, ya se había ido y después de eso no hubo más novedades. Hasta ahora.

Al ver que la tenue luz que había estado encendida en el primer piso se apagó, Tilo supo que algo andaba mal, pero no tenía cómo enterarse de lo que sucedía, ya que si abandonaba la seguridad de los árboles, quien sea que estuviera dentro podría verlo y no podía arriesgarse a eso. No tenía más opción que esperar y así lo hizo. Esperó por lo menos 15 minutos hasta que la curiosidad lo venció y se atrevió a acercarse a la mansión. Dentro estaba oscuro y todo indicaba que no había nadie ahí, por lo que Tilo decidió tentar aún más a su suerte y entró sigilosamente, cuidando cada paso que daba. Avanzó a través de un largo pasillo y se detuvo frente a la puerta de un salón, donde el olor a humo era persistente. De seguro este era el lugar en donde vi la luz desde afuera, se dijo Tilo, pero ya no había nada. El fuego de la chimenea estaba apagado y no había rastro de que alguna presencia estuviera ahí, por lo que decidió seguir inspeccionando.

Tilo revisó habitación por habitación y al no encontrar nada, subió entonces al segundo piso. Arriba tampoco había nada, pero al entrar en la última habitación, encontró algo que le llamó la atención. Se acercó entonces y recogió un montón de harapos del suelo, los cuales reconoció poco después como el traje que había llevado Annika la noche anterior cuando Viktor se la llevó. Maldijo en voz alta y luego bajó rápidamente. Ville necesitaba saber cuánto antes lo que había sucedido.

Al volver al bosque, Tilo llamó a su caballo que hasta entonces se había quedado pastando en un claro escondido de la vista y cuando éste se acercó, él lo montó y comenzó a cabalgar de vuelta al castillo de Ville. Pero en el camino vio algo más preocupante aún que lo que había encontrado en la mansión. Una manada de lycans, más grandes que cualquiera que Tilo hubiera visto antes, corría entre los árboles en dirección norte, de seguro hacia el castillo de Viktor, pensó. Fue entonces que decidió mantenerse oculto, dejando que pasaran y ya cuando se aseguró de que ninguno de esos lobos podía verlo, emprendió el camino de nuevo.

Mientras tanto Ville, después de haberse peleado con Janne y casi haberlo matado en el salón, fue llevado por Jyrki hasta su habitación donde prácticamente lo encerró, diciéndole que si no se calmaba, se quedaría ahí por un buen rato y que desde ese momento él se haría cargo de la planificación de todo. Ville no tenía como negarle nada, ya que en el estado en que se encontraba no era buena compañía para nadie y menos para ser un buen líder. Era mejor que alguien más se encargara del asunto y quien mejor que Jyrki, quien además de ser mayor que él, había estado en tantas batallas que era perfectamente capaz de idear una buena estrategia y guiar al ejercito hacia la victoria.

Ville se paseaba en la habitación, en donde casi todo le recordaba a Annika, pensando en que de todas las veces que él la había perdido, esta era en la que más mal se sentía. En las anteriores ocasiones, Ville había tenido la seguridad de recuperarla, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de eso y menos cuando a cada momento sentía en su corazón el sufrimiento de ella. Esta vez Viktor había logrado vengarse de él, pero ya se lo haría pagar. Llegaría el momento en que lo tuviera enfrente otra vez y en esa ocasión no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente. Viktor debe pagar por todo lo que ha hecho, pensó Ville, y él se aseguraría de que eso se cumpliera.

De pronto la campana repicó, anunciando que alguien entraba al castillo. Se acercó a la ventana y desde lo alto vio a Tilo, quien ya estaba de regreso y se preguntó por qué. Se suponía que él se quedaría vigilando la mansión de Viktor hasta el amanecer, así que su presencia solo indicaba que algo malo había sucedido. Ville bajó corriendo al patio a recibirlo y apenas lo tuvo al frente, le preguntó con ansiedad.

—¿Por qué has vuelto? ¿Qué paso con Viktor? ¿Y Annika?  
—Calma, Ville –le pidió Tilo mientras bajaba del caballo.  
—¡No me pidas que me calme! –exclamó Ville con rabia—. ¡Si has vuelto es por algo! ¿Qué pasó allá?  
—Por favor, Ville. Déjalo que explique –le pidió Jyrki, quien se puso al lado de Ville para sujetarlo en caso de que perdiera la paciencia otra vez.  
—Viktor escapó de la mansión –le dijo Tilo—. Al ver que las luces se apagaban dentro supe que algo no andaba bien, así que entré. No había nadie, aunque sí había señales de que se habían marchado hace muy poco, pero desconozco completamente hacia donde se fueron. Registré toda la mansión y al final me encontré con esto –dijo y sacó las ropas de Annika de las alforjas del caballo y se las entregó a Ville, quien las miró con extrañeza—. Son de Annika.

Ville miró la ropa hecha pedazos y tras unos segundos se dio cuenta de que Tilo tenía razón. Eran de Annika, parte de lo que había sido el traje con el cual entrenaba. Las apretó contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar en silencio, temiendo lo peor.

—Y eso no es todo –continuó Tilo—. Acabo de ver una manada de lycans, de al menos unos cuarenta, correr en dirección norte hacia el castillo de Viktor. Mi suposición es que si los lobos van hacia allá es porque Viktor ha vuelto para refugiarse entre sus lycans.  
—Ahora sí que no tendremos oportunidad de rescatar a Annika –dijo Jyrki cabizbajo.  
—No si no lo intentamos –dijo Ville con seriedad.

Se apartó de ellos, limpiándose las lágrimas de sangre de su pálido rostro, tomó uno de los caballos del patio y tras montar comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, pero Jyrki lo detuvo.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué planeas hacer? –le preguntó preocupado, sujetando las riendas del animal para detenerlo.  
—Ir hasta el castillo de Viktor. Ya me tiene harto con su juego –y dicho esto, espoleó al caballo y galopó rumbo al bosque, hacia el castillo de Viktor sin importarle los gritos de Jyrki y Tilo quienes le pedían que volviera.

Ya es hora de que el reinado de Viktor llegue a su fin, se dijo Ville. 


	8. Capítulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El momento de pelear ha llegado al fin. Dos vampiros se ven enfrentados, más por amor y venganza que por el deseo de poder. La sangre correrá esta noche. Sangre que por mucho tiempo ha sido anhelada... pero, ¿de quién será esa sangre? ¿La de Ville o la de Viktor?

En cuanto Viktor llegó al castillo por segunda vez junto a su hermano y Erika, se apartó de ellos y se dirigió al salón donde se encontró con una sorpresa. Sentado en uno de los sillones estaba Sven, su medio hermano por parte de padre, y al cual Viktor no deseaba ver para nada.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sven? ¿No se supone que debes estar en _Eldast_? –le preguntó Viktor molesto, pasando de largo sin mirarlo.   
—Hola a ti también, hermano –respondió Sven con una sonrisa—.Dime, Viktor. ¿Qué sentido tiene que me quede en Eldast si todos los lycans se trasladaron hacia acá? Ni modo que me quedara solo en esa ruina de castillo que tienes allá.   
—Se supone que debes cuidar esa zona, por algo te la di –respondió él y se volteó a verlo con enojo.  
—¡Claro! La peor parte para mí, ¿no? El castillo se cae a pedazos y no hay nada interesante en los alrededores. Es sólo un terreno vacío.   
—¡Pues si no te gusta, abandónalo y pondré a otro en tu lugar! ¡Es así de simple! ¡Ahora vete de aquí, Sven, no quiero verte! –exclamó Viktor y apuntó hacia la puerta, indicándole que se marchara.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió, dando paso a Kristoff, a Anya y a Erika, las cuales al ver a Sven ahí sentado corrieron a saludarlo, abrazándolo con cariño. Kristoff también se acercó y abrazó a su hermano. Era notorio que todos querían a Sven en esa casa, bueno… todos excepto Viktor, quien veía la escena con odio.

—¿Por qué quieres que se vaya Sven? ¡Acaba de llegar! Por lo tanto, él se quedará con nosotros un tiempo, te guste o no te guste, Viktor –le dijo Kristoff mirándolo con seriedad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observándose seriamente casi con odio, hasta que Viktor, rindiéndose, salió del salón dando un portazo que resonó en la gran estancia. Todos continuaron en silencio hasta que Sven lo rompió, diciendo.

—¿Qué le sucede a Viktor? Sé que siempre se enfurece cuando me ve, pero ahora está peor.  
—Han surgido algunos problemas últimamente y acabamos de huir de la mansión en donde estábamos escondidos, por decirlo de alguna manera, así que Viktor está más irritable de lo normal debido a eso –le explicó Kristoff—. Pero no le hagas caso, Sven. Sabes que eres bienvenido aquí, hermano –y se acercó una vez más para abrazarlo.

Sven era el hermano menor de los gemelos, tenía una diferencia de veinte años de edad con ellos y las circunstancias en las que se enteraron de su existencia fueron bastante dramáticas.

Aproximadamente unos trescientos años antes, mientras celebraban una fiesta en el castillo y cuando el padre de los gemelos aún vivía, esa noche él llegó acompañado de un joven vampiro, al cual presentó como su hijo. Todos estaban sorprendidos, sobre todo Viktor y Kristoff, quienes nunca se habían enterado de que su padre tuviera otra mujer y mucho menos que ellos tuvieran otro hermano. Sven era hijo de una amante del padre de Viktor, quien hasta ese momento había estado viviendo en _Germania_ , prácticamente escondido de todo el mundo y su padre lo había traído a vivir con ellos ahora debido a que la madre de Sven había muerto recientemente. Viktor en cuanto lo vio, supuso de inmediato que la madre de Sven había sido la culpable de que su propia madre se hubiera marchado hace siglos, dejándolos solos a su hermano Kristoff y a él; y en ese mismo instante comenzó a odiar al joven vampiro. Además de que también comenzó a ver una constante amenaza en él. En cambio, Kristoff estaba encantado de tener un hermano menor y casi al momento en que habló con Sven, supo que serían buenos amigos. Al principio, Sven se había mostrado tímido y algo reservado, pero Kristoff lo atribuyó a que ahora su medio hermano se encontraba en un lugar desconocido. También se notaba que Viktor lo ponía nervioso, pero Kristoff no iba a dejar que su hermano gemelo lo molestara, ya que antes debería enfrentarse a él si se proponía hacerle algo a su hermano menor. Y fue así que Sven se unió a la familia. Luego de esa fiesta, él comenzó a vivir con ellos en el castillo de forma permanente y pronto se integró a la vida junto a ellos.

Años después, el padre de los tres fue asesinado en una batalla contra otros vampiros del norte, lo cual hizo que se formara un caos en el lugar. Tras la muerte del padre de los gemelos y de Sven, el territorio que había gobernado se encontraba ahora sin un líder y expuesto a cualquier amenaza, por lo que Viktor asumiendo la responsabilidad, tomó el lugar de su padre y puso orden dentro de los dominios que le pertenecían. Además, buscó a quienes habían asesinado a su padre y cobró venganza, apoderándose así de los territorios de ellos también. Debido al éxito que tuvo en las primeras batallas, Viktor comenzó a tener una obsesión con el poder que fue en aumento a medida que se iba apoderando de otros lugares. Nunca había sido necesario que él los tomara, pero aquella ansia no se detenía, por lo que llevó a Viktor a apoderarse de todo solo por el hecho de obtener cada vez más poder. En cuanto a Kristoff y a Sven, estos al principio solo seguían las órdenes de su hermano y lo apoyaban en sus múltiples conquistas, pero luego cuando Viktor hizo el pacto con los lycans, a quienes les prometió que les devolvería parte de las tierras que le habían quitado los vampiros si lo ayudaban a formar un imperio, fue cuando surgieron los problemas con los demás vampiros del lugar. También por ese entonces, Sven y Kristoff comenzaron a notar que Viktor estaba cada vez más obsesionado con la toma de territorios, pero aun así siguieron apoyándolo solo porque era parte de la familia y porque sabían que nunca podrían dejarlo solo.

Los problemas que ellos tenían se resumían de la siguiente manera: en primer lugar, Viktor no podía gobernar todos los territorios conquistados él solo, ya que debía dividirlos y entregarles una parte a sus dos hermanos como herencia por la muerte de su padre, tal y como indicaba la ley vampírica de ese entonces. El problema estaba en que Viktor solo estaba dispuesto a entregarle tierras a su hermano Kristoff. En cuanto a Sven, a él no iba a darle nada ya que no lo consideraba su hermano. Según Viktor, Sven tan solo era un aparecido que había llegado para aprovecharse del poder que había ostentado su padre, así que por lo que entendía, su medio hermano no se merecía nada. Y en segundo lugar, nadie estaba de acuerdo con el pacto de Viktor con el mayor de sus enemigos: los lycans.

Disputas internas comenzaron en los territorios, a las cuales Viktor les puso fin atrapando a los alborotadores y matándolos a la vista de todos, mostrando con eso lo que le sucedería a cualquiera que se le opusiera o se atreviera a desafiarlo. El reinado de Viktor dio comienzo así y poco a poco todos los habitantes fueron acostumbrándose a ver a los lycans merodear por sus tierras, aunque nunca estuvieron cómodos del todo con esos lobos caminando a sus anchas por donde quisieran. Pero Viktor tal y como había prometido, nunca dejó que molestaran a los vampiros, y a pesar de que hubo paz por mucho tiempo, pronto todos los vampiros que habían morado con él en su castillo comenzaron a irse a otros lugares.

Pasaron los siglos y el poder de Viktor aumentó cada vez más. En cuanto a la división de los territorios, Viktor le había dado la mitad a su hermano Kristoff, pero como éste no los quería ni tampoco quería gobernar, le cedió en secreto las tierras a su medio hermano, Sven. Todo debía mantenerse oculto ya que Kristoff sabía Viktor jamás le iba a entregar algo por su propia voluntad a él. Todo funcionó bien por unos cuantos años hasta el día en que Viktor se enteró del pacto secreto entre su hermano gemelo y su medio hermano. La noche en que se enteró de todo, él estaba tan enfurecido que Kristoff tuvo que recurrir a su poder para controlar la electricidad para aturdir el tiempo suficiente a Viktor y así permitirle a Sven escapar, lo cual significó no ver a su hermano menor por muchos años. De vez en cuando Sven le enviaba alguna carta, donde le contaba cómo le estaba yendo en los distintos lugares a los que viajaba, lo cual era un consuelo para Kristoff ya que esa era la única manera que tenía de saber que él estaba bien. Pasaron muchos años antes de que pudiera ver a su medio hermano Sven otra vez. Cuando regresó, Kristoff convenció a Viktor de que le diera parte de las tierras a Sven, diciéndole que necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara a manejar los territorios que hasta entonces estaban abandonados. Kristoff le dijo también que el imperio era tan grande que él no podría estar en todas partes, por lo que Viktor finalmente aceptó, pero se aseguró de darle los peores territorios a su hermano menor. A Kristoff eso ya le parecía bastante viniendo de Viktor, así que le agradeció por eso y le dio la noticia a Sven de que ya no tendría que vagar por todos lados y de que ahora podría tener un hogar de nuevo. Sven le agradeció a Kristoff por la ayuda y así fue que se quedó con ellos otra vez.

Kristoff estaba feliz de ver a su hermano menor de nuevo, ya que la última vez que había tenido oportunidad de verlo y hablar con él había sido para el funeral de Louisa, la novia humana de Sven, la cual había muerto tan repentinamente que su medio hermano no tuvo oportunidad de salvarla de la muerte inminente. La pérdida había sido tan devastadora para su hermano menor que Kristoff lo perdió de vista por muchos años, pero él ahora estaba de regreso y mientras Kristoff lo observaba, se dio cuenta de que al parecer el tiempo había logrado curar la herida en su corazón. Aunque eso solo lo sabría cuando hablara con él, así que aprovechando que aún faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer, les pidió a las chicas que se marcharan y luego se sentó con Sven, quien le relató los últimos acontecimientos en su vida. Y mientras ellos hablaban en el salón, Viktor quien había subido a su habitación, se paseaba de un lado a otro con desesperación. Odiaba cuando Kristoff defendía a Sven. Aún no podía entender por qué todos querían a ese vampiro, ya que para él no era más que una molestia constante en su existencia que no sabía cómo eliminar. Sabía que tampoco podría hacerle nada, ya que estaba seguro de que todos lo defenderían, así que no tenía más opción que soportar que él hubiera llegado a quedarse con ellos. Y yo que pensaba que no lo vería nunca más, se dijo Viktor mientras seguía dando vueltas por la habitación.

Después de un rato, Viktor se detuvo frente a la ventana y observó el cielo nocturno de esa noche, en el cual la luna era obstruida por densas nubes de lluvia. Se quedó ahí por un largo rato, observando, hasta que de pronto sintió un ruido. Puso atención hasta que volvió a escucharlo y se dio cuenta de que éste provenía de la habitación contigua, en donde Annika estaba encerrada. Se apartó entonces de la ventana y abrió una puerta que conectaba interiormente su habitación con la de ella, para luego entrar y ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo.

Annika, quien ya se había recuperado del trance, se encontraba de espaldas sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Viktor mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, algo que le resultaba inútil. Por más que intentaba y aporreaba la pesada puerta, ésta jamás se abría, algo que a ella le resultaba muy extraño. ¡Es una simple puerta de madera con un picaporte antiguo!, se dijo ella mientras seguía intentando abrirla, pero no había caso, por lo que no le quedaba más opción que intentar con las ventanas. Y mientras Annika pensaba en todo esto, Viktor fue acercándose a ella sigilosamente hasta que la rodeó por la cintura y la presionó contra su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que le cubría la boca para evitar que escucharan el grito que dio.

—¡Shh! –le susurró Viktor al oído suavemente—, no tienes por qué gritar, ¿o sí?   
— _Aléjate de mí, Viktor_ –le dijo Annika mentalmente a la vez que forcejeaba con él.   
— _Vaya, veo que ya estamos haciendo conexión y eso que no has bebido de mi sangre aún_ –le respondió él de la misma manera, sonriendo—. ¿Ves, Annika? –le dijo después en voz alta—. Tú me perteneces a mí. Ville solo es alguien que se interpuso en nuestras vidas y quien tarde o temprano desaparecerá. Pronto te olvidarás de él, así como él hizo que te olvidaras de mí, pequeño fénix –le dijo Viktor y besó el cuello de Annika haciendo que ella se estremeciera, pero de repugnancia y miedo.

Justo en ese preciso momento un trueno resonó en el castillo, iluminando la estancia e indicando que la lluvia se acercaba. Viktor no le dio gran importancia ya que era común que lloviera en esa época del año, pero de pronto un alboroto afuera le llamó la atención. Sin soltar a Annika, se acercó a la ventana y comenzó a investigar con la mirada qué era lo que provocaba el ruido allá abajo. Los lycans que se encontraban afuera estaban gruñendo y aullando descontrolados aunque no se veía qué era lo que causaba el nerviosismo en ellos. De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió y escuchó cómo Kristoff lo llamaba, así que le indicó en donde estaba y segundos después vio a su hermano entrar por la puerta, tan alterado como los lycans que estaban afuera en el patio.

—¿Qué está sucediendo allá afuera? ¿Por qué el alboroto? ¿No puedes decirles a esos malditos perros que se queden en silencio? –le preguntó Viktor molesto.   
—Es Ville –respondió Kristoff sabiendo que era importante que su hermano se enterara cuanto antes—. Está afuera, al otro lado de la muralla.   
—¿Está solo? –le preguntó Viktor.   
—Sí, eso parece porque no se ve a nadie más acompañándolo.

Annika se alegró al oír eso. Por fin podría alejarse de Viktor y volver al lugar al cual pertenecía de verdad: al lado de Ville.

—Toma a Annika y llévala con Anya para que la ponga en trance. Cuando lo haya hecho, dile que baje y que se quede cerca del patio. En cuanto a ti, subirás a la torre y estarás atento a cualquier cosa –le ordenó Viktor entregándole a Annika y asegurándose de que Kristoff no la dejaba escapar.   
—¿Qué es lo que harás, Viktor? –le preguntó su hermano gemelo algo preocupado, temiendo que Viktor estuviera planeando algo realmente malo.  
—Le pondré fin a Ville de una vez por todas –respondió y volvió a su habitación, de la cual sacó una espada de plata de la pared y se dispuso a salir al patio.  
—¡No te dejaré que le hagas daño! –exclamó Annika soltándose del agarre de Kristoff.

Se acercó a Viktor con paso decidido e intentó quitarle la espada de las manos, golpeándolo y forcejeando contra él, pero cuando Viktor fue capaz de liberarse un poco de ella, le cruzó el rostro de una sola bofetada, casi arrojándola al piso.

—¡Sácala de mi vista, Kristoff, antes de que acabe con ella primero! –exclamó enojado—. ¡Y haz lo que te digo! –dicho esto, salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Kristoff se acercó en silencio a Annika y la tomó de los brazos. Ella enseguida se dio vuelta y se refugió en él, ahogando el llanto contra su pecho. Eso a Kristoff le rompió el corazón, pero no podía hacer nada por ayudarla así que luego de unos minutos la llevó con Anya, indicándole a la otra vampiresa lo que debía hacer para luego subir a la torre, tal como Viktor le había ordenado. En cuanto a Ville, éste se encontraba afuera frente a las puertas de un gran castillo muy antiguo, viendo cómo era vigilado por centenares de ojos rojos que pertenecían a los miles de lycans que se encontraban en el lugar. Pero él no tenía miedo. No se iría de ese castillo hasta que no sacara a Annika de ahí y acabara con Viktor para siempre.

De pronto un ruido a su espalda lo alertó y pensando que los lycans podían haberlo emboscado, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero no eran los lycans. En vez de los lobos, Ville vio a Tilo, Jyrki, Janne y muchos de sus compañeros vampiros acercarse a él con decisión. Venían montados a caballo y poco a poco fueron bajando y reuniéndose a su lado. Ville estaba emocionado de verlos ya que jamás les había pedido que lo acompañaran a esa misión suicida.

—Claro que no lo pediste –le dijo Jyrki una vez que estuvo a su lado—, pero no te íbamos a dejar solo en esto. Menos viendo que el castillo está infestado de lycans.   
—Es increíble la cantidad de lobos que mantiene el maldito de Viktor aquí –comentó Tilo mirando hacia las murallas donde se veían aún los centenares de ojos rojos observándolos—. Pero ahora tenemos un gran problema. ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?   
—De seguro la puerta debe estar tan asegurada que ni siquiera un gigante podría derribarla y los lycans no creo que nos dejen llegar hasta ella –dijo Jyrki observando con detención el castillo.   
—Pero debemos intentarlo o al menos idear una manera de poder entrar –dijo Ville—. Hay que sacar a Annika de ahí cuanto antes.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en lo que iban a hacer, mientras los truenos seguían resonando en el aire y la lluvia comenzaba lentamente a caer. Se encontraban escondidos entre los árboles cuando vieron que la puerta principal del castillo se abría lentamente y de inmediato supieron que algo malo iba a suceder. Pero los minutos pasaban y todo seguía igual.

—¿A qué esperan para atacar? –preguntó Janne con preocupación—. ¿Y si entramos de una vez?   
—No podemos entrar –le dijo Jyrki—. Es obvio que si abrieron la puerta es porque algo están tramando.  
—Es claramente una trampa –dijo Ville— y no le daré el gusto a Viktor de caer en ella.

En eso, un jinete salió del castillo y se dirigió hacia ellos. Veían claramente la forma de una mujer pelirroja a lomos de un gran caballo de color blanco, el cual relucía a la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las nubes de lluvia. Fue entonces que se prepararon para actuar en caso de que ella no viniera sola y en cuanto desmontó, Ville dio un paso adelante y le dijo.

—Dime a qué te envía Viktor.   
—Me ha dicho que entres al castillo, que promete no hacerles nada ni a ti ni a los que te acompañan. Que está dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo contigo –respondió la vampiresa mirándolos seriamente a todos.  
—¿Y quién nos asegura de que cumplirá su palabra? –le preguntó Jyrki dando un paso al frente también—. Viktor no es conocido por cumplir su palabra.  
—Pues en ese caso, ya que no están dispuestos a cumplir su petición y muestran tan poco interés, Viktor matará a la chica –les dijo y montando de nuevo en el caballo, se dirigió de vuelta al castillo.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Ville. Si bien no confiaba en Viktor, no podía dejar que matara a Annika, y tal como veía la situación, él sería capaz de hacerlo. Por lo tanto, no le quedaba más opción que entrar al castillo y confiar aunque fuera una vez en que Viktor cumpliría su palabra.

—¿Qué planeas hacer, Ville? –le preguntó Jyrki mirándolo con preocupación—. ¿Entrarás a pesar de que sabes que es una trampa? ¡No puedes confiar en Viktor, te matará apenas cruces esa puerta! ¡No entres! –le dijo Jyrki sujetando a Ville del brazo mientras veía la decisión en sus ojos verdes.  
—Debo ir, si no, él matara a Annika –respondió Ville serio, evitando mirar a su amigo.

Ville se apartó de Jyrki y armándose de valor, comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo a paso lento, hacia lo que sería una muerte segura. Podía oír los gruñidos de los lycans a medida que avanzaba, además de los murmullos de sus amigos a su espalda, pero no había llegado aún a la puerta cuando vio que todos venían detrás de él. En su interior agradeció ese gesto, ya que al menos con ellos a su lado podría defenderse a pesar de lo que estaban haciendo era bastante suicida, pero no le quedaba más opción.

Cruzó el umbral de la gran puerta del castillo junto a Jyrki y Tilo, quienes se habían adelantado hasta quedar a su lado, y lo que vieron los dejó congelados. En el patio se encontraba una cantidad mayor de lycans de los que habían visto en las murallas y estos eran los que Tilo había visto anteriormente, unos lobos de gran tamaño con afiladas garras y al cual ninguno de ellos tenía deseos de enfrentar. Todos los lycans estaban formados en un círculo y en el centro de todos ellos estaba Viktor, sosteniendo una espada. Ville comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Annika, pero no pudo verla, por lo que supuso que Viktor la tendría encerrada adentro.

—Bienvenido, Ville –le dijo Viktor a modo de saludo—. No esperaba verte tan pronto, de hecho, no esperaba verte en absoluto.  
—Ya, esperabas verme muerto, ¿no es así? Pero ya ves Viktor, no todo puede ir según tus deseos –le dijo Ville acercándose más a él hasta quedar casi al frente, mientras que los demás vampiros que lo acompañaban mantenían una distancia prudente.

Ambos vampiros se quedaron viendo fijamente con odio hasta que Ville habló finalmente.

—Entrégame a Annika y dejemos esta pelea estúpida de una vez por todas, Viktor.

Una vez que Ville dijo esto, Viktor comenzó a reír y al parecer los lobos a su alrededor también, algo que molestó a Ville ya que lo estaba haciendo quedar como un tonto.

—¿Y crees que porque tú me lo pides te voy a entregar al pequeño fénix? –le preguntó Viktor aun riendo—. Debes estar al borde de la desesperación, Ville, como para que hagas una petición como esa. Eso sí te diré una cosa: olvídate de que volverás a ver a tu ángel. Ella se quedará conmigo para siempre, sobre todo ahora.  
—¡No podrás retenerla a tu lado, Viktor! Sabes muy bien que ella no te ama y ni siquiera recuerda quién fuiste en su vida –le dijo Ville.   
—Bueno, es solo cosa de tiempo para que me recuerde. Me encargaré de que se olvide de ti así como lo hiciste para que ella me olvidara, así que si quieres llevártela, tendrás que matarme –dijo Viktor incitando a Ville con un gesto para que lo atacara.

Fue entonces que Ville desenvainó la espada que hasta ese entonces llevaba en una funda en la cintura y atacó a Viktor.

Los lycans también se unieron a la pelea. Los amigos de Ville al ver que era atacado también se unieron, dando comienzo así a una batalla encarnizada.  
La lluvia caía fuertemente desde el cielo, empapando a todos en el patio a medida que se formaba un denso barro mezclado con la sangre de algunos de los lycans que ya habían caído, haciendo que el suelo bajo sus pies se volviera cada vez más inestable.

Ville y Viktor estaban luchando con todas sus fuerzas, giraban a toda velocidad a medida que daban y esquivaban los golpes, pero ninguno lograba hacerse daño. Tilo viendo que sería imposible que Ville matara a Viktor si continuaban así, tomó el arco y una de las flechas de plata que llevaba y apuntó hacia Viktor. Si bien la flecha no mataría a aquel vampiro, al menos le daría tiempo a Ville de hacerlo. Se preparó entonces para disparar y justo cuando vio que el objetivo estaba libre, tensó la cuerda del arco y disparó, pero la flecha jamás llegó a su destino. Kristoff, quien veía la pelea desde arriba de la torre, hizo que un pequeño rayo desviara la flecha, la cual se clavó en el piso a poca distancia de su hermano. Fue entonces que él comenzó a proteger a Viktor de cualquiera que intentara dañarlo, haciendo una especie de campo de fuerza eléctrico a su alrededor, lo que hacía que fuera cada vez más difícil acabar con él.

Ville detuvo su ataque al ver a Viktor ser rodeado por los rayos que venían directamente del cielo. No podía comprender como era posible que algo así lo protegiera hasta que vio al vampiro que los manejaba desde lo alto de la torre. Era tan parecido a Viktor que al principio creyó que su enemigo se había tele transportado a la torre, pero al verlo frente a él disipó esa duda. Aun así no entendía quién podía ser aquel vampiro y por qué era que se parecía tanto a Viktor.

—¿Sorprendido por mi hermano gemelo, Ville? –le preguntó Viktor mientras aún era protegido por los rayos que habían adoptado una forma esférica a su alrededor—. No muchos saben de la existencia de Kristoff, cosa que me conviene.

Luego de eso, Viktor le hizo una señal a su hermano y este separó algunos de los rayos que lo protegían y los lanzó contra Ville, quien gracias a la rapidez que poseía pudo esquivarlos a tiempo.

Tilo, quien había estado observando de lejos toda la situación, comprendió que en ese momento era más peligroso el vampiro de la torre que Viktor, y dado que él solo protegía a su hermano, olvidándose de su propia seguridad, preparó la última flecha que le quedaba y apuntando hacia Kristoff, disparó.

La flecha voló a través del cielo nocturno, directamente hacia el pecho del vampiro, mientras éste se mantenía distraído por proteger a Viktor, quien había vuelto a la pelea contra Ville aprovechando que éste no podía hacerle nada debido a la protección que le brindaba su hermano desde la torre. Pero justo cuando Tilo creyó que daba en el objetivo, otro vampiro se cruzó en su camino, recibiendo el impacto de la flecha directamente, atravesándole el pecho y cayendo al piso frente a Kristoff.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La batalla terminó, ¿pero a qué precio?

Kristoff, quien hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo atacaba desde abajo, sólo se percató de lo que sucedía cuando vio a su medio hermano Sven caer a sus pies con una flecha atravesada en el pecho y botando sangre por la boca. Alarmado por lo que veía, dejó de crearle el escudo a Viktor y se arrodilló para ver cómo se encontraba Sven.

—Estoy bien –le susurró Sven tomando el brazo de Kristoff y apartándolo—. Protege a Viktor.  
—¡No digas tonterías, Sven! Tú no estás bien –le dijo Kristoff viendo preocupado la punta de la flecha que sobresalía de su pecho.

Sven realmente se veía muy mal. Luego de decirle a Kristoff que protegiera a su hermano, él cayó en un estado de casi inconsciencia, así que para hacer que la herida se curara más rápido, Kristoff arrancó la flecha que atravesaba el pecho de su medio hermano y le dio de beber de su sangre a Sven. Pero mientras que él estaba ocupado en curar al otro vampiro, Viktor quien peleaba con Ville abajo, al verse desprotegido otra vez, perdió concentración, quedando a merced de la ferocidad con la cual lo atacaba Ville. Ville en cambio, al ver una oportunidad, ya que la mayoría de los lycans se habían retirado o yacían muertos a su alrededor y de que el escudo que el hermano de Viktor había creado para él ya no estaba, comenzó a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas, con la esperanza de que esta vez pudiera acabar con él.

La victoria estaba cerca. Ville había logrado hacer caer a Viktor al piso y ya estaba a punto de liquidarlo cuando de pronto una de las puertas del castillo se abrió y desde el interior salió la vampiresa de cabello pelirrojo llevando a Annika a rastras. El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante. Todos estaban pendientes de lo que sucedería a continuación, mientras que Ville se sentía aliviado al ver que su bello ángel aún seguía con vida, pero cuando él la vio con más atención supo que algo no estaba bien con ella. En ese momento parecía un ser sin vida que caminaba solo porque la vampiresa la empujaba a medida que la amenazaba con una daga al cuello. Cuando ellas llegaron a su lado, la vampiresa se detuvo frente a Ville, y tras mirarlo con desprecio, le dijo.

—Suelta esa espada y aléjate de Viktor, de lo contrario, la mataré.

Ville hizo lo que la mujer pelirroja le pedía mientras que Viktor volvía a ponerse en pie. Ville había obedecido solo para evitar que aquella vampiresa le hiciera daño a Annika, aunque no entendía por qué su ángel no se defendía. Había recibido el entrenamiento suficiente como para enfrentarse a cualquiera, pero en el instante en que la miró a los ojos supo el porqué de su estado estático: Annika estaba bajo un trance. De seguro Viktor tiene algún vampiro entre sus filas capaz de controlar la voluntad de los otros y eso ha hecho con Annika, con tal de evitar que ella escapara, pensó Ville. Había una manera de sacar a Annika de ese estado de estupefacción, por lo que tratando de que Viktor no los oyera, se puso en contacto con la mente de ella, algo que de por sí era bastante difícil de lograr ya que parecía que una niebla le rodeara la mente, pero al final pudo hablarle.

— _Annika, no dejes que te dominen. Lucha y vayámonos de aquí. ¡Libérate de ese trance en que te tienen!_

Fue entonces que al parecer la voz de Ville al interior de la mente de Annika activó algo en ella, haciendo que reaccionara. Al verse amenazada por la vampiresa pelirroja, ella se soltó del agarre en que la tenía, y antes de que la aquella mujer se diera cuenta, le quitó la daga de las manos y le cortó directamente en el cuello, haciéndola caer al piso cubierto de barro, donde comenzó a desangrarse con rapidez. Viktor, al verla ahí indefensa, intentó ayudarla aunque mucho no podía hacer para salvarla. La piel de un vampiro cuando es cortada por algún cuchillo o espada que haya sido fabricado con plata, se demoraba más en sanar y la única manera de salvarla era darle de su propia sangre, y eso en ese momento, era imposible. Fue entonces que Ville, aprovechando la distracción que Annika había creado, recogió la espada que había dejado caer al piso y antes de que Viktor tuviera oportunidad de defenderse o de apartase siquiera, le cortó el cuello.

Viktor se desplomó al piso pocos segundos después, con una de sus manos cubriendo la herida, intentando detener la sangre que corría a través de su cuello y la cual le estaba empapando la camisa y las manos, tornando todo de color rojo. De pronto un grito mencionando el nombre de Viktor se escuchó desde un costado del castillo, y a los pocos segundos Kristoff ya estaba al lado de su hermano intentando retener la sangre el tiempo suficiente como para poder salvarlo y tratar de hacerlo beber de su sangre. Ville entonces se acercó a ellos y levantó la espada para terminar con la vida de Kristoff también. No podía dejar vivo al hermano gemelo de Viktor, si no éste volvería para cobrar venganza, así que se dispuso a decapitarlo mientras estaba distraído intentando salvar a su hermano, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de dejar caer el golpe, Annika se interpuso entre él y Kristoff.

—No lo hagas. Por favor, Ville –le pidió ella con lágrimas asomando a sus azules ojos.

Annika se dio la vuelta y observó a Kristoff, quien estaba aferrado a su hermano intentando evitar su muerte, mientras que las lágrimas de sangre le caían por el rostro, al igual que a Viktor que yacía ya casi sin vida en el piso y con un aspecto demacrado y tan blanco como un hueso debido a la gran pérdida de sangre mientras balbuceaba sin parar.

—No puedo dejarlo vivo, Annika –le dijo Ville mirándola a ella y luego a Kristoff—. Es un peligro para todos. Debe morir, así que apártate.  
—No lo entiendes –le dijo ella sin apartarse—. Kristoff no es como Viktor, él no es malo... de hecho, me cuidó mientras Viktor me mantuvo cautiva. Permítele vivir, Ville, por favor. Hazlo por mí.

Ville estaba pensando en las consecuencias de dejar a Kristoff con vida cuando de pronto el vampiro levantó la vista, donde sus ojos azules se habían empañado por la sangre de sus lágrimas y miró a Ville y luego a Annika, a quien le dijo.

—Déjalo, Annika. Es mejor morir ahora a estar sin mi hermano. Lo prefiero así –y dicho esto volvió la vista hacia Viktor y le acarició el rostro con una de sus manos ensangrentadas y esperó a que Ville le diera fin a su existencia, pero la muerte nunca llegó.

Ville no se vio capaz de matar a un vampiro tan indefenso como lo estaba Kristoff en ese momento. Él no tenía deseos de pelear, solo se mantenía al lado de Viktor, quien ya había muerto, así que sin saber si lo que haría era bueno o malo, le hizo caso a Annika y decidió no matar al hermano gemelo de Viktor.

Cuando vieron que el amanecer se acercaba, todos comenzaron a marcharse de vuelta al castillo de Ville. Ayudaron a los vampiros que estaban heridos, entre ellos Jyrki, y recogieron a sus compañeros caídos para luego salir del castillo, rumbo al bosque para buscar los caballos que se habían quedado ahí.  
Ville le tendió la mano a Annika para llevársela de ahí, pero ella antes de irse, se acercó a Kristoff y arrodillándose a su lado lo abrazó, mientras le susurraba algunas palabras de consuelo y le prometía que si alguna vez él necesitaba algo, no dudara en contar con ella. Después de esto, todos los vampiros se fueron del castillo, dejando solo una escena de desolación y dolor detrás de ellos. Los lycans al ver que quien los había protegido y mantenido todos esos años ya estaba muerto, también se retiraron lentamente, dejando solo a Kristoff, quien lloraba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano gemelo.

Los minutos que faltaban para el amanecer pasaban y Kristoff seguía ahí, sin moverse. Estaba dispuesto a que el sol acabara con él ya que Ville no lo había hecho, pero entonces vio una sombra a su lado y al levantar la vista vio a Anya, quien hasta ese entonces había creído muerta.

—Pensé que Erika te había matado –le dijo Kristoff sorprendido.  
—Casi lo hizo. Estaba desesperada por salvar a Viktor, así que al ver que me negaba a entregarle a la chica me atacó, pero no fue algo grave. Aunque sí me dejó inconsciente por un buen rato –le dijo y en eso observó a Viktor.

Una expresión de odio se dibujó en el rostro de Anya a la vez que unas lágrimas rojas asomaban a sus ojos.

—Pobre Viktor, no merecía morir así, pero ya vendrá la hora en que venguemos su muerte.  
—¡No! ya fue suficiente de venganzas –le dijo Kristoff—. Debido a eso Viktor está muerto ahora.  
—¡No puedes dejar que ellos se salgan con la suya, Kris! –exclamó Anya—. ¡Acaban de matar a tu hermano!  
—¡Ya me cansé de las guerras y de las peleas, así que déjame solo! Vete, Anya. Haz lo que quieras con tu vida, yo no te pediré que te quedes aunque sí te deseo lo mejor –le dijo Kristoff y volvió a mirar a Viktor, quien tenía la mirada de ojos blancos perdida en el vacío.  
—¿Acaso vas a seguir a Viktor a la muerte? ¿Es por eso que me pides que me vaya? –le preguntó ella y se arrodilló a su lado, obligándolo a que la mirara—. Dime, ¿es eso lo que vas a hacer? ¿Me dejarás sola?  
—¿Qué sentido tiene si me arrebataron lo más importante? Puede que Viktor se haya comportado la mayor parte de su existencia como un ser sin alma y sin corazón, pero ustedes no lo conocían en realidad –le dijo él y una lágrima solitaria cayó hasta la mano de Viktor, la cual Kristoff sostenía entre las suyas—. Viktor era todo para mí, además de un hermano era mi mejor amigo. Sé que no lo aparentaba, pero así era y para eso no hay cura. Pueden pasar todas las edades de la tierra, pero eso no me devolverá a mi Viktor.  
—Lo sé, Kris, pero no puedes dejarme –le dijo ella llorando.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que de pronto Anya, dándose cuenta de lo que Kristoff había dicho, comentó.

—Hablando de curar, ¿intentaste darle sangre? Aun puede que haya esperanza –le dijo Anya mirando a Viktor.  
—¿Crees que funcione ahora? Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo –respondió Kristoff sin dejarse llevar por completo por las esperanzas de recuperar a su hermano—. Tal vez habría funcionado si lo hubiera hecho a tiempo, pero dudo que Ville me lo hubiera permitido.  
—Inténtalo, si no funciona pues entonces deja marchar a Viktor. Deja que el sol lo convierta en cenizas y que éstas se vayan con el viento, pero tú no lo sigas. Aun te queda mucho por hacer aquí, Kris –y dicho esto, Anya tras darle un apretón en el hombro como para darle ánimos, se levantó y volvió al castillo para refugiarse.

Kristoff observó entonces a Viktor, quien tenía la mirada fija en el vacío. Acarició el rostro de su hermano gemelo una vez más, limpiando las lágrimas secas que habían corrido a través de su rostro al tiempo que lloraba por Viktor, pero se dispuso a hacer lo que Anya le había aconsejado. Soltó la mano de Viktor, y tras apartarse un poco la manga del brazo izquierdo, se hizo un corte en la muñeca con los colmillos y se apresuró a darle la sangre a su hermano antes de que la herida se cerrara. Levantó la cabeza de Viktor y acercó su brazo a los labios pálidos de él para que las gotas que escurrían cayeran dentro, pero los segundos pasaban y la sangre se escurría de los labios de él. Ya era tarde. Viktor no parecía estar bebiendo, así que Kristoff dándose cuenta de que cualquier esfuerzo de revivir a su hermano gemelo sería inútil, se abrazó a Viktor y así esperó a que el sol saliera tras la montaña y le diera una muerte definitiva. De pronto vio otra sombra a su lado y pensando que sería Anya otra vez, dijo sin levantar la vista.

—¡Vete, Anya! ¡Déjame morir en paz al lado de mi hermano!  
—No te voy a dejar morir, Kris –oyó que decía y Kristoff reconoció la voz de Sven—. Si es necesario te llevaré a la fuerza dentro del castillo.  
—¿Por qué todos insisten en apartarme de Viktor? ¿No entienden que no deseo seguir existiendo si él no está?  
—Tú no tienes por qué pagar con tu vida los errores de Viktor, así que levántate y entremos en el castillo. Por favor, Kris... no me dejes solo a mí también –le pidió Sven y entonces Kristoff al ver su expresión de tristeza, se resignó y soltando a Viktor, se dispuso a entrar a las sombras del castillo, pero no sin antes darle una última despedida a su hermano gemelo.

* * *

En el castillo de Ville las cosas no iban mejor. En cuanto llegaron, llevaron a todos los heridos a una de las habitaciones y los acomodaron donde pudieron a la espera de poder curarlos, y entre todos esos vampiros se encontraba Jyrki. Todos estaban impresionados por la fuerza y valentía del vampiro de ojos azules ya que él solo se había enfrentado a tres de los lycans más grandes, pero después de eso se vio rodeado y no pudo defenderse cuando una manada pequeña de lycans de menor rango lo atacó, quienes lo dejaron casi al borde de la muerte. Ville al ver el mal estado en que se encontraba su amigo, llegó hasta el lugar en el cual lo habían recostado y le ofreció darle de su sangre para hacer que la recuperación fuera más rápida, así que ahora solo esperaban a que Jyrki se levantara una vez más y volviera a ser el vampiro de siempre.

En cuanto a Ville, luego de eso, había llevado a Annika hasta su habitación, y tras dejarla sola para que se diera un baño, se sentó en la cama y ahí se quedó pensando en todo lo sucedido en esas últimas dos noches. Habían sido horas caóticas, en las cuales Ville había sentido toda la desesperación y ansiedad del mundo, muriendo a cada segundo de preocupación por Annika y temiendo que Viktor fuera a dañarla. Pero ahora ya se encontraba mucho más tranquilo, ya había logrado recuperarla y también había aniquilado a Viktor. Lo único que faltaba ahora era organizar y devolver todo a la normalidad, tal como había sido antes de que Viktor comenzara su conquista siglos atrás.

Los minutos pasaban y Ville seguía esperando a que Annika saliera. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo dentro del baño y era hora de irse a dormir, así que se levantó de la cama en donde había estado sentado y entró para ver qué es lo que la demoraba tanto. En un principio, al mirar alrededor no la vio por ningún lado, incluso llegó a pensar en que alguien se la había llevado de nuevo, pero luego de unos segundos la encontró sumergida en el agua donde hilos de sangre se veían flotar sobre su rostro, así que se sentó en el borde de la bañera y esperó a que saliera. Cuando por fin lo hizo, la miró seriamente y le preguntó.

—¿Por qué lloras, querida? Estás a salvo ahora. Ya no hay nada por lo que tener miedo –le dijo y acarició su rostro, apartando una lágrima furtiva.  
—Por más que lo intento, no puedo quitarme el aroma de Viktor de la piel. No deseo tener nada que me lo recuerde ¡pero es imposible! Además de su olor, aun siento su toque y sus colmillos en la piel –le decía Annika con desesperación, llorando y frotándose los brazos como si con ese simple gesto fuera a borrar el recuerdo que la acosaba—. Siento que nunca me desharé de él.  
—Trata de calmarte un poco –le pidió Ville sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al verla llorar con tanto dolor—. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Viktor cuando estuviste con él?  
—No me hagas recordarlo, Ville –le dijo ella mirándolo con angustia y volvió a sumergirse en el agua, pero Ville la tomó de un brazo y la levantó para hacer que lo mirara.  
—¿Acaso… Viktor te… te forzó? –le preguntó él, sintiendo como la rabia se iba apoderando poco a poco de él.

Annika no le respondió. En vez de eso, apartó la mirada hacia otro lado y volvió a llorar, doblando las rodillas contra su pecho, ocultando así su desnudez. Solo eso bastó para que los temores de Ville fueran confirmados. ¡Si no fuera porque Viktor ya estaba muerto lo volvería a matar!, pensó Ville con furia mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación de un lado a otro. Tras unos cuantos minutos, y viendo que eso no ayudaba para nada a la situación y mucho menos a Annika, respiró profundamente, intentando controlar su enojo y volvió a acercarse a ella. Se arrodilló a su lado, y tras apartarle el cabello húmedo de su rostro ensangrentado, le dijo con voz suave.

—Calma, Anni. Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Muy pronto todo esto solo será un mal recuerdo en nuestra memoria que al final desaparecerá.  
—¡Pero quiero que desaparezca ahora! ¡No soporto saber que Viktor dejó una huella en mí! –exclamó Annika viendo a Ville con sus bellos ojos azules teñidos de rojo por las lágrimas que volvían a caer por sus mejillas—. No te imaginas la angustia que siento... ¡nuestro vínculo no alcanza para que tú sientas lo que yo siento, Ville!

Él se quedó en silencio sabiendo que ella tenía razón. Si bien sentía la angustia de Annika como propia, esta no era lo mismo que vivirla de primera mano junto a los recuerdos que la provocaban. Tan solo si pudiera ser capaz de hacerla olvidar, pensó Ville de pronto.

—Aunque pudieras hacerlo, no creo que fuera capaz de olvidar lo que Viktor me hizo –respondió ella.  
—Podría buscar a alguien que lo intentara –le ofreció, tratando de sonreírle para hacer que cambiara esa expresión tan triste que tenía en su angelical rostro.  
—Podrías intentarlo, pero hoy ya no se puede –le dijo ella y salió lentamente de la bañera.

Ville se levantó y le tendió una toalla, luego comenzó a secarle la piel con movimientos suaves, dándole un masaje para hacer que se relajara y se calmara poco a poco. Cuando ya estuvo lista, Annika se puso un delicado vestido blanco y ambos se fueron a su habitación para descansar finalmente, luego de todo el drama vivido las últimas horas. Ahora volvían a estar juntos y así seguirían hasta el final de los tiempos. O eso pensaron ellos en ese momento.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el fin de la historia. Las cosas se arreglaron, pero eso hasta cierta parte, ya que Annika y Ville tienen que verse enfrentados a un nuevo problema.

El día pasó lentamente y para cuando anocheció el castillo comenzó a cobrar vida de nuevo. Ville, quien ese día había podido dormir un poco más tranquilo debido a la presencia de Annika a su lado, despertó con una sonrisa la cual desapareció a los pocos segundos cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba solo en la gran cama. Se incorporó y comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, pero se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba en la habitación. Se levantó, y luego de vestirse, bajó al primer piso, preguntándole a cada vampiro que veía si sabía dónde se encontraba ella. Pasaron unos veinte minutos hasta que al fin la encontró, vestida con el mismo camisón blanco de la noche anterior, sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra del jardín interior, el cual había sido remodelado a petición suya, llenándolo de todo tipo de rosas. Annika estaba con la mirada perdida en la flor que sujetaba entre sus delicados dedos.

Ville se acercó, tomó asiento a su lado en silencio y observó por largo tiempo cómo Annika giraba la rosa entre sus dedos. Se mantuvo al lado de ella casi sin moverse y sin atreverse a decirle nada. Prefería esperar ya que si ella quería decirle algo ya lo haría a su debido tiempo.

—¿Es bella no crees? –le preguntó Annika de pronto, enseñándole la rosa a Ville.

La pregunta fue tan repentina que él en un principio no comprendió a qué se refería hasta que vio la rosa roja frente a sus ojos.

—Lo es, pero nunca más hermosa que tú –respondió Ville sonriendo.  
—Quizás… aunque la belleza es fácil de romper y de olvidar –le dijo ella rompiendo la rosa, sin importarle si se dañaba con las espinas, para luego dejarla caer al suelo, donde Ville vio que había dos rosas más en las mismas condiciones.  
—¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí? –le preguntó él preocupado.  
—Me parece que una eternidad –respondió ella con una voz lúgubre y se levantó del banco, pero Ville la detuvo antes de que se alejara.  
—Dime qué es lo que te sucede –le pidió, obligándola a mirarlo—. No quiero verte así… si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte sabes que no dudaré en hacerlo, pero para eso debes confiar en mí y decirme qué es lo que te sucede.

Annika permaneció en silencio, apartando la mirada de Ville, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Se veía a través de sus azules ojos todo el dolor que sentía por dentro y Ville lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que éste desapareciera de su mirada y de su corazón. Quería ver a su bella Annika feliz otra vez, tal como lo había sido semanas atrás, antes de que todo el drama empezara.

—Ni siquiera pude dormir –le dijo ella—. A cada momento me veía acosada por alguna pesadilla… o quizás eran los recuerdos… ya no lo sé. Siento que todo esto es solo un sueño y que pronto despertaré encerrada en algún lugar del cual Viktor nunca me dejará escapar.  
—Viktor está muerto. Ya no puede hacerte daño ahora –le dijo Ville tomando una de las manos de Annika para darle un apretón suave.  
—¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Estás seguro de que él nunca volverá? –le preguntó ella con miedo—. ¿De verdad que esto no es solo un sueño y que yo no despertaré encerrada en una habitación de la mansión?  
—Te lo aseguro, amor. Pero si existiera una posibilidad de que él estuviera vivo, que lo dudo mucho, volvería a matarlo con tal de que tú te sientas segura –le dijo Ville mirándola fijamente con una expresión seria, intentando traspasarle su seguridad a Annika, quien luego de unos segundos sonrió y se acercó a Ville para besarlo.

Fue así que poco a poco comenzó la recuperación, tanto de Annika como de los territorios.

Días después de la batalla en el castillo de Viktor, se enteraron que su hermano gemelo Kristoff había abandonado el lugar junto a dos vampiros y desde entonces que les habían perdido el rastro. Eso a Ville no le importaba, esos vampiros podían hacer lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando no interfirieran en los planes que él tenía para los distintos territorios que Viktor prácticamente había robado en el camino por llegar al poder.

Lo primero que haría Ville sería dividir las tierras y devolvérselas a sus antiguos gobernadores entre los cuales estaban Tilo, Jyrki y otros vampiros más que habían logrado huir de la masacre a la cual se vieron sometidos en el momento en que los lycans habían llegado a atacarlos a sus respectivos territorios. Luego comenzarían las obras de reconstrucción ya que la mayoría de esos territorios habían quedado en ruinas tras los ataques, y por último, Ville planeaba organizar otro ejército para desterrar a los lycans que aún quedaban en las cercanías y obligarlos a volver a las montañas, a donde pertenecían. Pero eso no era lo único que debía hacer ya que aún tenía una promesa que cumplir.

Una semana después, le pidió a Tilo que se reuniera con él en su estudio. Le dijo que quizás esa fuera la noche en que volvería a ver a su querida Anne otra vez ya que Ville haría el viaje para buscarla, donde fuera que ella estuviera en ese momento. Fue así que una hora después de que le avisara a Tilo, Ville bajó al estudio junto a Annika. Ella lo acompañó diciendo que deseaba ver cómo se llevaría a cabo el proceso y cuando ambos entraron al estudio de la mano vieron que Tilo ya se encontraba ahí. Ville tomó asiento frente a él y le explicó lo que haría y lo que necesitaría para poder realizar la tele transportación y traer a Anne de vuelta. Tilo escuchaba con atención a Ville, pero Annika, quien los observaba con atención y en silencio de pie al lado de la silla de Ville, notaba la emoción a través de los ojos oscuros del otro vampiro. Entonces sonrió internamente. Todos merecían ser felices ahora que ya nada amenaza la paz, se dijo ella.

—Entonces… lo que tú necesitas es la imagen de Anne, ¿no es así? –le preguntó Tilo con seriedad a Ville.  
—Sí, y debe ser una imagen lo más exacta posible. Cuando vaya a buscarla tendré a lo más una media hora antes de que me vea obligado a volver y a ser posible no debe confundirse con nadie más –le dijo Ville serio—. Pero te advierto que puede no funcionar al primer intento. Depende de muchos factores, así que si vuelvo sin ella, deberás tener paciencia hasta que volvamos a intentarlo.  
—Lo sé –respondió Tilo algo más nervioso—. Lo que me importa es volver a verla y tenerla junto a mí. Ya he esperado mucho por ella, así que no me importaría esperar un poco más si no la traes ahora.  
—Aun así te prometo hacer todos los esfuerzos posibles e intentarlo cuantas veces sea necesario –le dijo Ville y ambos vampiros se miraron, sellando la promesa mentalmente—. Entonces, Tilo. ¿Estás listo?  
—Adelante, haré lo que me pidas.

Ambos se levantaron de las sillas y se dirigieron al centro de la estancia, donde se pusieron uno frente al otro mientras que Annika tomaba una ubicación más cercana a ellos para observar lo que harían.

—Necesito la imagen de Anne para poder buscarla –le pidió Ville.

Tilo entonces apartó la manga de su camisa negra y le ofreció el brazo a Ville, diciéndole.

—Ve a Anne con tus propios ojos, Ville. A pesar de que ya no está conmigo en este momento, ella nunca me ha abandonado porque vive en mi sangre. Fue ella quien me dio la inmortalidad años atrás, así que si quieres verla, reconocer su rostro y su persona deberás beber de mi sangre.

Una vez dicho esto, Ville se acercó más a Tilo y tomando su brazo, lo llevó a la altura de sus labios y mordió, bebiendo un poco de la sangre del vampiro al tiempo que los recuerdos invadían su mente. Pasaron a lo más un par de minutos antes de que Ville se apartara de Tilo. Ambos se quedaron observando en silencio luego de eso.

—La tengo –dijo de pronto Ville, una vez que volvió a la realidad con una sacudida suave de su cabeza—. Espero poder encontrarla en el menor tiempo posible, así que deséenme suerte –y dicho esto cerró los ojos y desapareció.

Annika y Tilo se sentaron para esperar el regreso de Ville, pero los minutos pasaban y él no volvía, poniendo a Tilo más nervioso a cada segundo que pasaba. Hubo un momento en que él no aguantó más la ansiedad y se levantó de la silla para comenzar a pasearse por el estudio de un lado a otro. Annika intentando tranquilizarlo, se levantó también y acercándose a él, tomó su mano y le dijo.

—Ville la traerá de vuelta, Tilo. No te preocupes.  
—¿Pero y si no logra encontrarla? –le preguntó él con preocupación tiñendo su mirada—. ¿Y si tal vez Anne no ha reencarnado como tú?

Annika no se veía capaz de mentirle aunque fuera para hacerlo sentir mejor. Existía la posibilidad de que Ville volviera con las manos vacías, pero ella confiaba en que sí traería a Anne de vuelta.

—Confío en que Ville la traerá. Pudo hacerlo conmigo, así que podrá traer a tu amada también.

Tilo la observó con desconfianza un par de segundos hasta que se calmó un poco y volvió a sentarse en la silla. Annika también se sentó y así ambos continuaron esperando el regreso de Ville, pero los minutos pasaban y él no aparecía. Ya había transcurrido el plazo que había puesto para su retorno y esta vez fue Annika quien se preocupó. ¿Y si Ville no es capaz de volver y se quedaba atascado en el lugar al que fue a buscar a Anne?, se preguntó ella. Solo de pensar en eso le daba pánico.

De pronto las velas del estudio se apagaron y en el centro, justo en el mismo lugar en el cual habían visto desaparecer a Ville minutos atrás, aparecieron dos figuras, las cuales Annika reconoció como la de Ville y la que se suponía era Anne. Dio un paso al frente con la intención de ir a abrazar a su amado, agradecida de que hubiera vuelto a salvo, pero Ville la detuvo ya que en ese mismo momento Anne estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico por verse en un lugar desconocido para ella y rodeada de extraños.

—¡Déjenme salir de aquí! ¡Quiero volver a mi hogar! –exclamó ella asustada mirando en todas direcciones, buscando la manera de escapar.  
—Anne... no te asustes. Nadie te hará daño en este lugar –le dijo Tilo acercándose lentamente a ella.  
—¿Cómo conoces mi nombre? ¿Quién eres? –le preguntó ella volteándose a verlo con sus brillantes ojos azules cargados de miedo.

En ese momento, Ville le hizo una señal a Annika y ambos salieron del estudio para dejar a Tilo a solas con su querida Anne y así explicarle todo el asunto sin que ellos la pusieran más nerviosa. Una vez que salieron del estudio, se fueron a dar una vuelta por el jardín exterior, mientras Ville le contaba a Annika su pequeña aventura para encontrar a Anne y todo lo que tuvo que hacer para poder traerla de regreso. Cuando terminó de contarle la historia, Ville se sentó con Annika a la sombra de un viejo roble y se quedaron observando en silencio por largos minutos el paisaje, hasta que de pronto él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Annika correspondió a ese beso hasta que un recuerdo invadió su mente e hizo que se apartara de Ville con miedo.

—Annika... soy yo –le dijo Ville con calma, levantando su rostro para hacer que lo mirara directo a sus verdes ojos—. Sabes que yo nunca te haré daño.  
—¡No puedo evitarlo! –exclamó ella y se apartó aún más de Ville, levantándose del banco en donde estaban y caminando un par de pasos lejos de él.  
—Sé que va a ser difícil, pero… ¡ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y aun estás con el mismo miedo que la primera noche! Apenas dejas que me acerque a ti –le dijo al tiempo que se levantaba también y se acercaba a ella—. Me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero no sé cómo y si me alejas de tu lado menos podré averiguarlo.

Ella permaneció en silencio, mirando a Ville y pensando en qué podría hacer él para ayudarla, cuando de pronto una sombra detrás de él la alertó, pero al mirar otra vez con más atención, se dio cuenta de que solo había sido su imaginación. Aunque podía asegurar que la sombra tenía la forma de Viktor y eso la asustó aún más. Fue entonces que sin decir nada más, salió corriendo, llorando lágrimas de sangre, las cuales se las llevaba el viento mientras corría, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a Ville solo mientras él la llamaba con desesperación.

Horas más tarde, casi ya al amanecer, Ville volvió al castillo luego de dar un largo paseo por el bosque y de inmediato subió a su habitación. Allí encontró a Annika sentada en la cama con una copa en la mano. Él se acercó a ella lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no asustarla ya que la veía muy concentrada en sus pensamientos y se sentó a su lado en silencio. Observó a Annika por un momento y se dio cuenta de que ella giraba sin cesar la copa entre sus dedos, sin beber nada.

—¿Qué sucede, Annika? No has bebido nada –le dijo Ville preocupándose aún más por ella ahora al ver que no estaba alimentándose.  
—No puedo. Incluso el hecho de tener la copa entre las manos y oler la sangre me da asco –respondió casi en murmullo.  
—¿Tiene algo malo? –preguntó él y le pidió la copa, a la cual le dio un pequeño sorbo, comprobando que no había nada malo en la sangre que contenía—. Es extraño. La sangre está en perfecto estado, a excepción de que ya comenzó a enfriarse.  
—He estado más de media hora intentando beberla, pero cada vez que la acercó a mis labios me da asco y nauseas –le explicó ella.  
—Pero tienes que beber algo –le dijo Ville mirándola serio—. ¿Y si te consigo un tipo de sangre diferente? ¿Cuál te gustaría beber?  
—Humana –le dijo ella de inmediato con un extraño brillo en la mirada que preocupó a Ville.  
—Annika... sabes que no podemos atacar a los humanos. Si voy a buscarte, aunque sea un poco, será inevitable que deba asesinar a la persona de la cual la obtenga porque conocería de nuestra existencia y eso la haría un peligro para nosotros. Así que eso es imposible.  
—Pero siento que si pruebo otro tipo de sangre, me va a provocar la misma reacción –le dijo ella apenada.  
—Debe existir alguna razón por la cual te sucede esto –le dijo Ville preocupado porque algo malo le estuviera sucediendo a Annika.

Ville se levantó de la cama, y tras acercarse a la ventana para mirar afuera, calculó el tiempo que aún les quedaba para el amanecer mientras pensaba en lo que haría. Necesitaba alguna explicación que le dijera porqué Annika se estaba comportando de la manera en que lo hacía, así que luego de darse vuelta para mirarla, le dijo.

—Iré a buscar a Olivia. Ella de seguro encontrará alguna solución a lo que te sucede. Enseguida regreso –dicho esto, le dio un beso en la frente a Annika y salió de la habitación.

Para Annika toda la situación era extraña. De los meses que llevaba como vampiro jamás había sentido rechazo a la sangre animal… hasta ahora. Si bien no tenía un sabor agradable, era la única que se podían permitir debido a que eran demasiados en el castillo y de que Ville no deseaba lastimar a los humanos del pueblo. Así que con el fin de mantener el secreto, todos debían seguir las reglas y consumir solo la sangre de animal, la cual conseguían mediante los animales que eran cazados en el extenso bosque de las cercanías. Pero ahora Annika no soportaba el olor que despedía ese líquido rojo que aún se encontraba intacto dentro de la copa, ya que le producía repulsión y asco, además de que muy profundamente deseaba beber sangre humana. Ella no conocía bien el origen de aquel deseo, ya que nunca había bebido de ese tipo de sangre, pero ansiaba poder hacerlo, pero si Ville se negaba a entregarle lo que ella quería, a Annika no le quedaría más opción que salir y buscarlo ella misma, a pesar de que eso significara enfadarlo. Estaba decidida a hacerlo si se veía obligada porque estaba segura de que no soportaría tener que beber sangre animal una vez más. No era la primera vez que el olor de la sangre le provocaba esa reacción. De hecho, ya llevaba varias noches así, pero anteriormente Ville no se había percatado de nada y ella también estaba harta de seguir así. ¡No tengo por qué soportar algo que no me gusta!, se dijo ella molesta.

Diez minutos más tarde, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró Ville acompañado de una vampiresa rubia, algo mayor y con gesto amable, quien se acercó a Annika que aún estaba sentada en la cama y la saludó.

—Buenas noches, mi lady. Mi nombre es Olivia. Mi señor me ha dicho que tienes problemas y que te sientes un poco mal. ¿Podrías contarme de qué se trata? –le preguntó la vampiresa, pero Annika se quedó en silencio, reacia a responder.  
—Olivia es una especie de médico para nosotros, así que cuéntale lo que sucede. Quizás ella sí pueda ayudarte –le explicó Ville a Annika al ver la desconfianza en sus ojos.  
—Mi señor, si no te importa, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con ella? Creo que sería lo mejor –le dijo Olivia girándose para ver a Ville, el cual asintió y salió lentamente de la habitación.

Mientras ambas mujeres se quedaban ahí hablando, Ville decidió bajar y dar una vuelta por el patio. Tenía la esperanza de que Olivia convenciera a Annika para que la dejara ayudarla, ya que él veía como cada día que pasaba ella se volvía más desconfiada con todos y buscaba cada vez más alejarse y estar sola. Él solo deseaba ver a su hermoso ángel recuperar la alegría de antes y esperaba con todo el corazón que Olivia lograra eso. Ya no deseaba ver a su Annika así de perturbada y asustada por fantasmas que él no podía alejar.

Una vez que se cansó de esperar, volvió a su habitación para encontrarse con que Olivia ya se había marchado y que Annika estaba acostada en la cama llorando sin consuelo. Ville se preguntó que habría sucedido para que ella se encontrara en tal estado de desesperación, ya que lloraba con tanto dolor que le partía el corazón a cada lágrima roja que caía de sus ojos azules. Se acercó entonces y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola suavemente, dejándole saber con ese gesto que estaba ahí para apoyarla, así que dejó que se desahogara y se mantuvo en silencio a pesar de que por dentro deseaba preguntarle el motivo de su pena.

—¡Estoy maldita! –le dijo Annika de pronto, después de varios minutos—. Ese es el motivo. ¡Debería haber dejado que Viktor me matara!  
—¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Olivia? –le preguntó él con miedo de que Annika tuviera algún mal del cual no pudiera curarse.

Ville sabía de casos de vampiros que habían perdido la cordura y los deseos de vivir debido a algunos traumas y no deseaba que eso le sucediera a ella.

—Le conté acerca de mi reacción al olor de la sangre animal y a ella eso le pareció muy extraño, por lo que me dijo que me haría una prueba, así que me hizo un pequeño corte en la muñeca y tomó una pequeña gota de mi sangre, la cual analizó con un líquido que tenía en su bolso –le explicó Annika.  
—¿Y qué más? –le preguntó Ville al ver que ella se quedaba en silencio y comenzaba a llorar una vez más.

Annika se levantó de la cama y se acercó a una de las grandes ventanas, donde se quedó mirando hacia afuera, como si el paisaje fuera lo más impresionante del mundo. Ville estaba ansioso por conocer lo que Olivia le había dicho a Annika, así que sin más le preguntó.

—¿Me vas a decir de una vez qué fue lo que te dijo Olivia o tendré que ir a preguntarle a ella?

Pero Annika no respondió, solo se dedicó a seguir mirando por la ventana como si no lo hubiera escuchado, mientras que posaba una de sus manos lentamente en su vientre. Ville, ya perdiendo la paciencia, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella con rapidez. La tomó de un brazo y la obligó a mirarlo antes de repetir la pregunta, a la cual Annika respondió diciéndole.

—¡Me dijo que estoy embarazada! ¿Es eso lo que querías saber? –y dicho esto se apartó bruscamente de él y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Ville estaba en shock debido a la noticia y apenas se dio cuenta de que Annika había salido con el sol a punto de aparecer por el horizonte fue a buscarla antes de que se alejara demasiado y su vida corriera peligro.

* * *

Se encontraba solo en su gran habitación de la mansión. Su medio hermano hace mucho que se había retirado a su propio cuarto para descansar, mientras que él se quedaba contemplando su reflejo en el gran espejo, la única manera que tenía para ver a su hermano gemelo asesinado.

Kristoff jamás imaginó que la pérdida de Viktor lo afectara tanto. Extrañaba pelear y discutir con él, pero también extrañaba las noches en las que salían juntos tal y como hacían cuando eran niños y se divertían por el pueblo aparentando ser humanos. Deseaba poder tener a su hermano cerca otra vez, pero él no era capaz de traerlo de vuelta, de hecho, ni siquiera manejaba una transportación normal, por lo que menos podría buscar a Viktor en otro tiempo, así que el único consuelo que le quedaba era el reflejo del espejo. Sven ya le había dicho que eso no le sería de ayuda, pero Kristoff no lo veía así. Ver cada noche su reflejo ayudaba a calmar el dolor que anidaba en su corazón por la pérdida de su hermano. Era casi vital hacerlo al menos unos minutos, ya que así sentía que no se encontraba tan solo, y fue mientras estaba ahí frente al espejo, que algo muy extraño sucedió.

La luz de las velas que iluminaban la habitación tembló hasta apagarse debido a una fuerte ráfaga de viento que Kristoff no supo de donde salió. Las ventanas de la habitación estaban cerradas al igual que la puerta, lo cual hacía imposible que el viento apagara las velas. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se apartaba del espejo y comenzaba a mirar en todas direcciones. El olor a humo proveniente de las velas comenzaba a llenar el aire y fue debido a eso que Kristoff no se percató de nada hasta que una voz muy familiar a su espalda, le dijo.

—Kristoff…  
—¿Viktor? –preguntó con sorpresa, girándose para ver a su hermano gemelo frente a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí termina la primera parte de la historia. Gracias a todos los que leyeron :) Espero les haya gustado.  
> Nos veremos en la segunda parte.


End file.
